It All Starts With A Kiss
by Samantha14
Summary: Pairings: R/J, L/L Future fic, started in Nov. 2003. For all the new-comers, there's a road trip, pregnancy scares (including one real pregnancy...but who???) and weddings, along with movings out and in. *COMPLETED!*
1. Dates Turn Into Prunes

Title: It All Starts With a Kiss  
Chapter 1: Dates Turn Into Prunes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls. It'd be cool if I did, though.  
  
A/N: Hi! Welcome to It All Starts With A Kiss.This story is set about a year into the future. Both the girls are unattached at the moment and Rory lives at school. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"More coffee, mister!" Lorelai slid her cup down the counter to Luke.  
  
"No counter hockey." Luke scolded as he caught it. In response Lorelai slid her empty plate down the counter. Luke caught the plate, too, and put the dishes down behind him. Lorelai let out a whimper. Luke sighed and rescued the cup. He plopped it down in front of Lorelai, but paused before pouring the coffee.  
  
"This makes what, twenty?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Twenty-two?"  
  
"Yeah, but, I need it! I have this date with this guy tonight, and I think he's cute, but I don't know, cause my mom set us up." Lorelai made a face.  
  
"Your mom set you up?"  
  
"She said I need something to do. I miss Rory like hell."  
  
"We all do."  
  
"Yale's too far away! I'm going to petition that they move it to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yeah, that'll go over well. For everyone invovled."  
  
"Yep! Y'know, if Rory doesn't come home next weekend, I'm gonna cry."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want that." Luke plunked a cup in front of Lorelai.  
  
"Hah! You rock!" Lorelai downed the cup in almost one sip. "What time is it?" Luke pointed at her wrist. She glanced at her watch and ran out. Luke sighed and started cleaning up her place.  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
Luke turned around to face a smirking Jess (like there's any other) leaning against the doorjamb to upstairs.  
  
"Why am I an idiot?"  
  
"Because you're both into each other! You anticipate each other's moves and tolerate each other's stupid jokes, and you're too dumb to act on it. That's why you're an idiot."  
  
"Thanks for the nice sentiment, but don't you have class?"  
  
"Not till one."  
  
"Well, then, don't you have sleep?"  
  
"Yep. Thanks for reminding me, Uncle Luke." Jess grabbed a bagel and turned around to head back upstairs.  
  
"She has a date tonight." Luke called to Jess's back.   
  
"Dates turn into prunes." He threw over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Luke flipped off the light in the kitchen and entered the dining area. He swiped a wet rag down the counter one more time and headed back into the kitchen to deposit it near the sink. He completed this task and flipped the light in the diner off as he headed upstairs. He didn't make it very far before someone started rattling the locked door and yelling his name. He sighed and trudged over to unlock it.  
  
"Lorelai." He nodded as a sign of greeting as she pushed past him, babbling about something or other. He recognized one word--"coffee"--and headed behind the counter to start a new pot.  
  
"Why didn't you have a pot already waiting?" Lorelai paused in her rant and tilted her head as she stared at Luke, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You had a date. I figured you'd get coffee with him, maybe."  
  
"You were just hoping for that."  
  
"Yep." Luke nodded as he slipped the coffee pot into the coffee maker. He stared at it for a minute, not wanting to turn around without something to do. He gathered his strength and faced Lorelai. She smiled at him in the dark. He slightly smiled back. She was really beautiful. He remembered what Jess had said earlier. He shook his head and headed toward the doughnut case. He pulled a chocolate and sprinkle covered doughnut and handed it to her. Their fingers touched slightly and they smiled again before each looking away. Lorelai started up again between bites.  
  
"So I went out with this Dudly guy--his real name, I swear to God. He really lived up to it. He was so boring! He talked about how rock and roll is the devil's music for, like, two hours. And at first, I thought he was Mrs. Kim in disguise, but I checked. He went into the boy's bathroom, and she wouldn't do that."  
  
"So basically you feel like you went on a date with a Bible-toting middle aged Korean woman?"  
  
"Yep. I miss Rory so much!!!"  
  
"Coffee?" Luke plunked a cup in front of Lorelai.  
  
"You have to ask? I'm losing my touch." Lorelai took a long sip. "Ah, blissful caffeine. Hyperness running through veins. Mood lifting." Lorelai opened her eyes to find Luke staring at her. "Hi."  
  
"Hi."   
  
The two stared at each other for a minute, and then Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai straight on the lips.   
  
"Thank you." A shocked Lorelai said when they parted. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the diner.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory and Paris sat at their respective desks typing in their laptops as fast as they could. Practically Saturday morning, neither one of them had class for two more days, but they were working diligently anyway. Then a loud, constant knocking started at the door. It went on for a few minutes before they noticed.  
  
"Paris, there's someone at the door."  
  
"How profound."  
  
"It's probably Jamie."  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
"It's your turn."  
  
Paris sighed and slammed her laptop shut. She got up and opened the door.  
  
"He kissed me he kissed me he kissed me he kissed me." Lorelai burst in the room.  
  
"It's for you." Paris headed back to her desk. Rory got up and walked over to her bed where Lorelai was sitting, babbling.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"What? Who? Your date?"  
  
"No, not Dudly Dullsville, Luke."  
  
"Luke kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's Luke?" Paris looked up.  
  
"You met him. He owns the diner in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know he and Lorelai were dating."  
  
"We're not." Lorelai said. "Or maybe we are now. I don't know. It makes no sense."  
  
"What makes no sense?" Rory asked.  
  
"Luke kissed me. He kissed me, okay! I was just standing there, and bam!" Lorelai slapped her hands together. "He kissed me. No warning, nothing."  
  
"Wait a second, Mom. Slow down, breathe, and start at the beginning."  
  
"Okay, he was closing up, and I was just escaping from my date with Mr. Dullsville, who I mentioned before," Rory and Paris nodded, "and I went into the diner for my nightly pot of coffee. So he puts on a pot, and I'm telling him about the date, and how it was like I was going out with a Bible-toting middle-aged Korean woman--"  
  
"What?" Paris whispered to Rory.  
  
"I'll explain later." Rory whispered back.  
  
"--and he gave me a doughnut, and then he gave me coffee, and then..."  
  
"Bam! It happened." Paris and Rory slapped their hands together.  
  
"Yep." Lorelai nodded. "Oh, and I ran out without paying--"  
  
"Which we do all the time." Rory interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, but now he's a potential boyfriend."  
  
"Ah, completely different. I understand." Rory nodded.  
  
"Do you really?" Paris asked.  
  
"You need more coffee." The Gilmores said simultaneously, but Lorelai followed it up with "I've got a cold cup that I stole from Luke in the car."  
  
"You stole a cup from Luke?"  
  
"You stole cornstarch!"  
  
"Yeah, but that was different."  
  
"Yeah, you stole from the market. And Taylor."  
  
"Unfair! I stole from the kisser's place of work. You stole directly from the kisser."  
  
"Ah, the student has become the master. Good work, Grasshopper." Lorelai and Rory both bowed to each other. Paris looked from one to the other, completely confused. She grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from her desk and popped a few.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Ten o'clock Saturday morning found Lorelai sprawled on the air mattress in Paris and Rory's empty dorm room. Lorelai stretched and pushed herself off of the floor. She scribbled a note to Rory and headed home. As she drove past Luke's, she slowed down and idled. She stared at Luke passing out coffee and yelling at Jess for about ten minutes until the horns honking behind her forced her to park. So she went in.   
  
"Traffic sucks!" Lorelai threw her purse on the counter. Luke looked up from the order he was taking.  
  
"Ah, Lorelai. You were missed."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows, but Luke pointed at the almost full pot of coffee.  
  
"Speaking of...." Lorelai raised the cup she'd stolen the night before. Luke headed over and filled it.  
  
"So, I've got dinner with my parents tonight."  
  
"Really? I thought it was Friday nights."  
  
"They changed it to Saturday so Rory could do schoolwork on Fridays and still make it to dinner." Jess stated. Luke and Lorelai stared at him. "What? We talk."  
  
"Are you going out?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"And take time away from her schoolwork? No, Christine Amanpour has to work eighty hour weeks."  
  
Jess walked off to take orders. Luke and Lorelai stared after him before looking at each other and stating simultaneously, "They're going out." 


	2. A Date And Dinner, Dinner And A Date

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 2: A Date and Dinner, Dinner and A Date  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. This is my third Gilmore Girls story and about the fourtieth time I have denied ownership of the show, so I'm telling you, I really don't own it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jess sat alone in a coffee shop in Hartford. He polished off his second cup of coffee and just sat there, staring around the little cafe and tapping his toe impatiently. He didn't like drinking coffee, because it put him on edge. He really only drank coffee when he was sitting there waiting for her. He looked up as the bell over the door jingled and smiled as his eyes met hers.  
  
"Hi," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"No, you're not," Jess got out as they sat down, his arm around her shoulder. "You're always late."  
  
"Well, I'm always sorry." They smiled at each other and waved the waitress over to order more coffee.  
  
Half an hour later, after spending the entire time catching up on the last week, Jess looked at the clock and sent her on her way, telling her she was going to be late. She kissed him and grabbed her coat to leave. Her hand hit the door and he called out her name.  
  
"Rory!" He ran up to catch up with her, ignoring the dirty looks he got from the other cafe-goers. "Listen, do you think we could tell them we're dating?"  
  
Rory bit her lip. "I don't know. You haven't exactly endeared yourself to Lorelai yet."  
  
"Well, I'm tired of sneaking around. I think we should tell them."  
  
"Why the sudden need for approval?"  
  
"I kinda let some privileged information slip."  
  
"Oh, really? What was that?" Rory crossed her arms.  
  
"Friday night dinners are now Saturday night dinners so you can do schoolwork."  
  
"You told both of them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So now they both know?"  
  
"They both suspect."  
  
"Oh, Lorelai doesn't suspect, she knows." Rory bit her lip again. "Give me a little while to get you on her good side, and then we can tell them together."  
  
"Okay." Jess nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Jess." This time she called for him. He turned around. "Did he say anthing about the kiss?"  
  
"There was a kiss?"  
  
"He didn't say anthing, then."  
  
"They were flirting a lot more than usual, and last night after he locked up the diner he acted all weird."  
  
"Weird how?"  
  
"Happy. Like us."  
  
"Aaah!" Rory squealed and threw her arms around Jess again. "Oh, this is great news! Oh, I have to tell Mom!"  
  
"Aren't they gonna know we're dating then?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just tell her you called. Aah, this is great news! I've gotta go now." Rory pecked Jess on the cheek. She ran down the street. Jess watched her go.  
  
"Love you." He muttered at her slowly diminishing form. He kicked a pebble down the street and pretended it was him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lorelai pulled the Jeep to a stop behind a strange car in her parents' driveway. She stumbled out of the car and arranged her dress while staring curiously at the unknown car. She walked over to it. Her hand reached for the handle of the driver side door--  
  
"Mom!" Rory ran through the gate and ground to a halt next to her shocked mother. "You'll never guess what I just heard!"  
  
"The sound of your dear mother's heart stopping? Cause I heard it."  
  
"Your heart didn't stop."  
  
"Yeah-huh! If I'd been on 'ER', Noah Wyle'd be performing mouth-to-mouth on me right now! Oh, actually, that sounds good. Okay, do it again." Lorelai turned around. "I'll act surprised."  
  
"Mom." Rory slightly whined.  
  
"No, not like that, like you did before."  
  
"Noah Wyle's not gonna give you mouth-to-mouth."  
  
"How do _you_ know?" Lorelai faced Rory with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Because we're not on TV. This is real life."  
  
"It could be like  The Truman Show ."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that." Rory thought for a second. "How about this: If we are on TV, how do you know Carter'd be the doctor? You're unconscious; for all you know, _Susan_ could be giving you mouth-to-mouth."  
  
"Ewwww!" Lorelai made a face. "Okay, you've made your point, we can go in." They started up to the door arm in arm. "Party pooper." Lorelai muttered. Rory hit her. "Okay, now we're gonna _have_ to go to Chicago and _specifically_ ask for Carter."  
  
"Only if we stop at Central Perk for a bowl of coffee."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The girls giggled and rang the doorbell. The latest maid opened the door. She looked tall and stern.  
  
"Good evening. May I ask what I can help you with?" She talked slowly and properly in a deep voice, and reminded both Rory and Lorelai of Count Dracula.  
  
"Yes, if you could kindly tell Igor and Mr. Hyde that Cousin Itt and Morticia have arrived, that'll be great. Thanks." Lorelai smiled at the large woman. The maid stared blankly ahead.  
  
"Please tell Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore Rory and Lorelai are here." Rory spoke up. The maid nodded and slammed the door in the girls' faces. Lorelai turned to Rory.  
  
"Why are you first?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you say your name first?"  
  
"Mom, you're such a kid."  
  
"Tell me now!" Lorelai stamped her foot.  
  
"You called me Cousin Itt, so I got you back."  
  
"That's right you were Cousin Itt. Okay." Lorelai faced the door again. They stood in silence for a minute. Then Lorelai started giggling.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So, Rory, how is school?" Emily asked over dinner.   
  
"Good. Difficult."  
  
"Of course it's difficult! Yale is one of the top schools in the country and it's no wonder they chose my granddaughter. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be one of the top three percent in the school." Richard nodded at Rory.  
  
"At least." Emily smiled.  
  
"Still, you know, it would be nice to see her more than two hours every Saturday night." Lorelai said in between sips of wine.  
  
"But Rory got here at six." Emily said, confused.  
  
"What? You did?" Lorelai turned to Rory.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I got here early."  
  
"But I thought I saw you run up at seven when I got here."  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, how did you get here at six?"  
  
"I drove in Paris's car."  
  
"Oh, that's whose car that is."  
  
"Yeah. My car broke down."  
  
"So you're always here at six?"  
  
"Sometimes six-thirty."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai turned away from Rory.  
  
"Are you mad, Mom?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
The girls walked out of the elder Gilmore residence and headed toward their cars. Rory paused before getting in, but decided to slide in.  
  
"Rory." Lorelai was standing at the open driver's side door of the Jeep, just staring at the keys in her hand.  
  
"Mom." Rory climbed out of the car and faced her mother in the dark.  
  
"Do you not like spending time with me anymore?"  
  
"Of course I like spending time with you. You're my best friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why do you come early for dinner and you never come see me?" Lorelai finally faced Rory.  
  
"I meet a friend in Hartford. It's the only time I ever see him."  
  
"It's a him?"  
  
Rory paused before answering, silently cursing herself for revealing that much about her meetings with Jess. "Yes."  
  
"A boy is more important than your mother?"  
  
"No, of course not! But I see you all during the week! In case you didn't notice, you spent the night in my dorm room last night. _And_ I've spent the last ten Saturday nights at home."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Look, Mom, I'll make it up to you. I have a school break coming up. I was going to use it to study, but I think we should make good on our earlier deal. I'll go to Chicago with you if you'll wander around New York with me."  
  
"And we can go to the county hospital and ask for every single character from 'ER'?"  
  
"Yes. But we have to go to the Seinfeld restaurant and look for Central Perk."  
  
"Deal! Again." Lorelai and Rory shook hands and hugged.  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you, Rory."  
  
The girls got in their cars and headed in opposite directions, both of them feeling unnatural because they weren't going to be under the same roof that night.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lorelai needed a coffee fix and some good-natured bantering, so when she reached Stars Hollow she headed straight for Luke's. Lorelai could tell he was in the process of cleaning up, but the door was unlocked, so she walked right in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I knew I should have locked that door earlier."  
  
"Wow, you're getting funnier and funnier." Lorelai headed for the counter.  
  
"Careful, don't step in that wet spot." Luke pointed and Lorelai daintily side-stepped it. He tried to ignore her and continue mopping the floor, but she came and stood right in front of him. He used his mop to threaten her shoes, but she didn't move, knowing he wouldn't back up his threat. He sighed, stuck the mop back in the bucket, and looked up at her. She smiled, leaned in, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Coffee" was the first word that spilled from her lips when they seperated.  
  
"I'm glad my kisses can get your mind that far off track."  
  
"No, you taste like coffee."  
  
"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They stared at each other for a minute before Luke cleared his throat and set about getting coffee. Lorelai walked behind the counter and stopped him.  
  
"Behind the line."  
  
Lorelai backed up, keeping her hand on Luke. "Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"What?" Luke finally looked up.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me? On a date. It's what people do when they like each other. Which, I'm assuming you do, cause you've kissed me twice. And I wanna get kissed again, and I figure a way to do that would be to ask you out."  
  
"Okay. Well, then, Lorelai, I would love to go on a date with you."  
  
"Okay. That's good to hear." Lorelai smiled and headed to the other side of the counter. She didn't sit down, though, only picked up her purse and headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Luke walked over to where Lorelai had stopped, halfway out the door. "When? Where?"  
  
"I'll get back to you on that." Lorelai smiled again and headed down the steps. Luke stood in the door watching her leave. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned around. "By the way, I don't kiss on the first date."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Lorelai walked to her car, smiling, not realizing that Luke was watching her, smiling. 


	3. Secrets, Surprises, and Promises

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 3: Secrets, Surprises, and Promises   
  
Disclaimer: Ha! Me, own Gilmore Girls! HA! Careful, this'll make me giggle. (hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!) Okay, shutting up now. (hehehehehehehehe. No, seriously.)  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Gotta get dressed, gotta get dressed!" Lorelai, barely dressed in a bra and silk slip, was standing in her closet, throwing clothes over her shoulder. When she had exhausted her closet of all its contents, she wandered out. She almost tripped over the gargantuan pile on the floor as she started downstairs, kicking shirts out of her way.  
  
"No clothes in my room, gotta get dressed, gotta get dressed!" Lorelai ran to Rory's room, tying her flyaway robe tighter around her, and began going through Rory's closet.  
  
"No...no...no ...no...no..." Lorelai slid the clothes from left to right as she rejected them. "No...no... no...no...ooh! That's pretty!"  
  
Lorelai pulled the royal blue dress with rhinestones down and slipped the hanger over her head and stepped out of her robe. She tried to look at the way the dress fell on her in Rory's mirror, but it was too short and she decided to look in her full-length mirror upstairs.  
  
Lorelai's foot hit the first step and as she was falling off of the plastic rolling kitty the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Stupid early men!" Lorelai limped to the window and peeked through the curtain. Instead of who she was expecting, Rory stood at the door with a duffel bag on her shoulder. Lorelai limped to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Sur-oh." Rory's smile turned into a look of confusion as she took in her mother's haphazard appearance.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna surprise you, but you've turned the tables on that one." Rory waved a hand at her mother's outfit. "Is there a reason you're giving the neighborhood a free peep show? I thought you were gonna stop walking around in your underwear after you found Kirk living in the bushes."  
  
"Ooh." Lorelai pulled Rory into the house and shut the door. "Hey, did he ever pay us back for the pizzas he ordered?"  
  
"No, cause we ate them _and_ you broke his binoculaurs."  
  
"Oh. The curtains are closed, though. That's good, right?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "See-through." She lifted a curtain to show her point.  
  
"Okay, that's good!" Lorelai ducked beside the couch. "You've proven your point. I'll try to stop walking around in my underwear."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai stood up and played with the rhinestones on Rory's dress.  
  
"Why do you have my graduation dress over your head?"  
  
"Oh, is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah, you bought it for me specifically for graduation."  
  
"But I thought you were that whole cap and gown deal."  
  
"Yes, and this dress at the party you threw."  
  
"I threw you a party?"   
  
"Mom."  
  
"Okay, fine. You win the dress." Lorelai threw up her hands in submission. There was a short pause.  
  
"So, why are you wearing my dress?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Found it."  
  
"Oh, really? Where?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Here, there, my room, your closet, somewhere."  
  
Rory pushed past Lorelai and headed to her room. Lorelai followed.  
  
"Mom, you even left your robe on the floor. That was sloppy."  
  
"I know. I was gonna pick it up later. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. It is Monday, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm skipping classes tomorrow."  
  
"How horribly irresponsible of you!" Lorelai mock-gasped.  
  
"Paris is gonna take notes for me."  
  
"There's my repulsively responsible little girl!" Lorelai hugged Rory. She pulled the dress off the hanger and actually put it on. Rory looked at Lorelai arranging the skirt and obsessively fixing her hair.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?" Lorelai didn't look up from the mirror.  
  
"Why exactly were you dressing up?"  
  
"Oh." Lorelai turned around but didn't look at Rory. "Well..." Lorelai blushed. "I've got a date."  
  
"Oh, my god! With Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. He didn't ask me out, though. That man couldn't ask a supermodel out for money."  
  
"So where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. He's picking the place, but he told me to dress up."  
  
"Okay. Need help?"  
  
"God, yes! I didn't think you'd ever offer!"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Luke (in real pants! Not jeans, actual pants!) showed up half an hour late, exactly when Lorelai finished getting ready. They were both kind of nervous, and as Rory sent her mother out with her boyfriend's uncle, she felt like a proud mother watching her daughter head off on her first date. Speaking of dates...  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hi. I thought you'd be coming." Rory looked away from the spot where Luke's truck had disappeared to find Jess standing in front of her, clutching a plastic bag. She smiled. "Is that for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rory gestured to the bag.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's, um, movies. Bye Bye, Love, The First Wives' Club, and Kramer Vs. Kramer ."  
  
"Interesting choices. You wanna come in and watch them?"  
  
"Do you see a connection?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you see a connection between the movies?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Think about it."  
  
"Jess, you're acting weird."  
  
"Just do it. Tell me the basic plot of the three movies."  
  
"Okay." Rory closed her eyes and thought. "Bye Bye, Love. Three divorced guys and what they do over a weekend."  
  
"Good, now The First Wives' Club."  
  
Rory's eyes popped open. "I don't see why I have to do this."  
  
"You'll figure it out. If you're as smart as I think you are, you'll get it."  
  
Rory sighed and closed her eyes again. "The First Wives' Club. Diane Keaton, Bette Midler, and Goldie Hawn take revenge over their ex-husbands and their ex-husbands' new wives, one of which is Sarah Jessica Parker, pre-Sex and The City and very pre-baby." Rory opened her eyes. "I really don't see the point of this, Jess. Don't you wanna come inside and watch the movies instead of talking about them?"  
  
"Look, I'm trying to get a point across. Just try the last one."  
  
"Fine. Uh, Kramer Vs. Kramer. Uh, couple gets divorced, fights for custody over child."  
  
"Now do you see a connection?"   
  
"No. Look, why don't you come on inside. It's cold out here, and besides, if the neighbors see us standing around for too long, it could get back to Lorelai that we're going out. I haven't told her about us yet. Sorry."  
  
"See, this is what I'm talking about!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't told Lorelai about us yet! You're all freaked out that she's going to find out! It's like you're ashamed of me!"  
  
"That's ridiculous and you know it."  
  
"Is it ridiculous, Rory? We've been going out for almost a year and your mother still doesn't know! You tell her everything. Why haven't you told her about us?"  
  
"I just...haven't gotten around to it."  
  
"This isn't something you 'get around to'! This is something you make time for! Look, I...I don't think I can do this anymore. This whole sneaking around thing. If you don't love me like I love you, enough to tell your mother, then obviously this isn't the relationship I thought it was. I...I'm really sorry."   
  
Jess leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Rory's lips. She caught him before he pulled away and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Swept up in the passion, he backed her up until she was leaning against the front door. She twisted the door knob and they fell inside the house. Still kissing, Rory slammed the door and walked backwards while pulling Jess to the couch. She fell on the couch and tried to pull Jess on top of her, but he broke the kiss.  
  
"Wait, I can't do this."  
  
"Yes, you can." Rory pulled at the lapels of Jess's jacket.  
  
"No, Rory, I can't do this. And neither can you. You don't want to. You just want me to stay."  
  
Rory nodded. "Stay."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"No, stay."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
Rory bit her lip in thought.  
  
"That's what I thought." Jess started towards the door. "Goodbye, Rory."  
  
"Goodbye," she whispered as the door softly closed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I had a very good time tonight, Lorelai."  
  
"Well, it was largely due to you, Luke." The couple stopped at the Gilmores' front door and faced each other.   
  
"Did you really have fun?"  
  
"Yeah. The dancing was the best part."  
  
"Oh, and how long are you gonna rub that in?"   
  
"Oh, maybe not for long. It all depends."  
  
"Oh, yeah? On what?"  
  
"On whether or not you kiss me."  
  
Luke smiled and took a step closer to Lorelai. He leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"You know, when you smile, you look like George Clooney." Lorelai muttered when their lips were an inch apart. Luke chuckled. "Oh, now you sound like him, too."  
  
"Shut up and let me kiss you."  
  
"Ooh, a man who takes charge. I like tha--" Lorelai was cut off as Luke wrapped his arms around her body and his lips covered her own. She kissed him back and was leaning against the front door and twisting the door knob when she remembered Rory. She broke away and caught her breath before saying, "Wow. That was great. Hey, I gotta go."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm. "After a kiss that great, that made both of us lose our breath, you have to go? Are you sure you don't want some coffee, a doughnut, maybe a night together?"  
  
"Ooh, Lukey, you're getting smooth!"  
  
"Yeah, really smooth, I know."  
  
"Yeah, that's great and I would love"--Lorelai kissed Luke, a short kiss that she had to struggle to end--"to spend the night with you, but Rory's here."  
  
"Doesn't she have school tomorrow?"  
  
"She's skipping it."  
  
"Rory's skipping school?"  
  
"Paris is taking notes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, we're going on a road trip, and she wanted to start early, and I already had to skip out on her for the date--although, I loved the date, it was one of the best I've had, but I'd just feel bad if I spent the night with you instead of my daughter."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"And maybe I'll send the night with you next week."  
  
"Promises, promises." Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai before waving and heading home. Lorelai watched him walk away before heading inside.   
  
"I have had the best day ever." Lorelai took off her coat and purse and dropped them in the general vicinity of the coat rack. "Luke is totally the hottest guy I've ever seen." Lorelai turned the corner to see Rory huddled on the couch with a pint of ice cream, crying. "Oh, sweetie, what happened?"  
  
"He broke up with me."  
  
"What? Who broke up with you? Were you going out with someone?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Jess. He said he loved me, and then he said he couldn't do this anymore."  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Lorelai hugged Rory as she cried, thinking all the time that Rory was keeping secrets from her again, and it really wasn't good. 


	4. Dirty Luke Thoughts

Title: It All Starts With a Kiss  
Chapter 4: Dirty Luke thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. Or ER. Ooh, or Cyndi Lauper. Or Anna Nicole Smith(although why anyone would want to own her I dunno).  
  
A/N: Sorry about the ER obsession. I've just been watching it, like, almost every day. And of course, Luke's got that whole rugged good looks thing going, like George Clooney, and I noticed that George Clooney's always chuckling, and that's where I got the reference for the last chapter. But anyway. Just pretend that Lorelai has been taping the reruns on TNT for a while now, kay? Kay. Ooh, and I just went to a Cyndi Lauper concert (and Cher. HAH!) and got a CD of hers (five songs for ten bucks. Man, do concerts rip you off or what? They had tiny little keychains for SEVEN DOLLARS! Anyway...) and she performed this song called "It's Hard To Be Me" and she explained about it and either she wrote it and it reminds her of Anna Nicole Smith or she wrote it about Anna Nicole Smith. It's a good song, nonetheless, very bouncy, and I didn't wanna do "Madonna Whore" so that's the song Rory sings. Anyway. This was a long note. But it was fun, wasn't it. Ah, those were the days. (what the hell was that? I gotta stop drinking spiked punch!)Kay, nother note. Lorelai has dirty thoughts about Luke. Hee-hee. Just thought I'd warn you.   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you ready to go? I've got coffee!"  
  
The door suddenly opened and Lorelai had to catch herself before she knocked on Rory's head.  
  
"Ooh, sorry. Hey, so you ready to go?"  
  
"Coffee." Rory groaned.  
  
"Table." Lorelai groaned back, teasing her. Rory groaned again, louder, and shuffled past her mother to the kitchen table. Lorelai walked into Rory's room and looked around. Her bed was made and her duffell bag was packed and sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Hey, if I didn't know better, I'd think you spent the night somewhere else last night." Lorelai joked.  
  
Rory, leaning against the doorjamb clutching a cup of coffee, softly burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm being an asshole." Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter and let Rory sob into her shoulder. "Hey, you wanna sing Ricky Martin?"  
  
"I'm not Sookie." Rory didn't lift her head from Lorelai's sweater and her voice was muffled.   
  
"I know, but Sookie hasn't sung in a long time, and it always made her feel better. So you wanna?"  
  
"Can I sing Cyndi Lauper?"  
  
"Depends, old or new?"  
  
"Anna Nicole Smith song."  
  
"Hmm, I guess so, but I'm gonna go to Luke's. You stay here and sing." Lorelai grabbed her coat.  
  
"Oh, no, you have to listen to me!"  
  
"Only with earplugs will I listen to you sing."  
  
"Oh, no, you're listening to me!" Rory grabbed her coat and started singing as the girls headed to Luke's.  
  
"You see me everywhere  
In my underwear  
You may wonder what I'm here to sell-"  
  
"Stop, stop!" Lorelai ran ahead of Rory, her hands held over her ears. "My ears are too young and pretty to die!"  
  
"But underneath my stare  
I'm so naked there  
There are secrets I'm dying to tell;"  
  
Rory ran after her mother for the chorus.  
  
"It's Hard To Be Me   
No one knows what it's like to be  
The envy of mediocrity...!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jess looked up as the bell over the door jingled, wondering who the hell was coming into Luke's at six o'clock in the morning. Imagine his surprise when Lorelai and Rory Gilmore walked in, singing (badly) and laughing, instead of barely awake, like they usually were at eight-thirty. Jess caught Rory's eye and looked away. She stopped laughing and looked away. Lorelai, suddenly laughing by herself, noticed Jess cleaning the counter (which he never did) and Rory staring at the inside of a menu (which _she_ never did). The first thought that ran through her head was "Since when does Luke have menus?" but the second thought involved a reason to consult with her hunky boyfriend about making her daughter happy. She decided to take action and walked past the oblivious Jess up to Luke's apartment. She walked straight in, without knocking, and when she heard the shower running, all thoughts of Jess and Rory jumped out of her head and Luke wet and naked jumped in. She stood at the door of the bathroom, debating the merits of stripping off all her clothes and jumping into the shower. She debated far too long, though, and soon the shower shut off. Lorelai silently cursed herself and then stood back, waiting to see if Luke walked through his apartment naked. The doorknob slowly turned and Luke walked out...in a towel.  
  
"Aww. Shucks."  
  
Luke jumped and noticed Lorelai.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking dirty thoughts." Lorelai smiled suggestively.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yep. Not only dirty thoughts, dirty Luke thoughts!" Lorelai walked over to Luke and kissed him, a long kiss. She started walking him to his bed.  
  
"Jess." Luke murmured out the side of his mouth.  
  
"EWWWW!" Lorelai pushed Luke away and wiped her mouth. "Don't ever speak your nephew's name when you have your tongue down my throat!"  
  
"No, he's just downstairs by himself."  
  
"No, it's okay, Rory's down there with him. He'll be fine."  
  
"No he won't. Taylor comes in to annoy me every day at six-thirty, and not even Rory can handle him that early."  
  
At the second mention of Rory, Lorelai remembered her mission.  
  
"Oh, I remember my mission! Your fine hot ass in that towel gave me pause, but I remember what it was." She put on a silly look. "Doug, Mark and Susan are ignoring their true feelings! They have to tell each other before Susan hops the train to Phoenix!" Lorelai paused, waiting for the reaction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you not been watching TNT?"  
  
Luke, completely lost, shook his head. Lorelai sighed.  
  
"The reruns of 'ER' right now are the second and third seasons. Or fourth, whenever. Anyway, Mark Greene and Susan Lewis are totally in love with each other, but neither have enough courage to tell the other. Mark finally tells her seconds before her train for Phoenix leaves-with her on it."  
  
"Who's Doug?"  
  
Lorelai sighed again. "Doug is Doug Ross, Mark's best friend. I was playing the part of Carol Hathaway, Susan's best friend, and former and soon-to-be girlfriend of Doug Ross. They ended up with twins in Seattle. Anyway, Doug was played by George Clooney, and--"  
  
"You called me George Clooney last night."   
  
"Bingo! Maybe you're not as bad as I thought. Although you're gonna have to spend about, oh, eleventy-billion hours at my house watching TV."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wow, you said okay and didn't even notice the 'eleventy-billion'. I knew you were perfect for me." Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke and smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah." Luke smiled back, and then slowly extracted himself from her hug and when to get dressed. She sat quietly in the kitchen for two minutes, contemplating their relationship and what to do about the teenagers, and then they started downstairs, arm-in-arm.   
  
"Eleventy-billion?" Luke asked. Lorelai swatted him.   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
After fifteen minutes of staring at Luke's menu, Rory tentatively set it down and looked at Jess. He had thrown aside the towel he'd used to clean the counter. He was sticking a screwdriver in the ever-faulty toaster. Something made a clatter and he threw the toaster down.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
He pushed the toaster as far away from him as he could and looked away from it. His eyes caught Rory's. This time she wouldn't let him look away. She walked up to the counter.  
  
"I told Lorelai."  
  
"Great." Jess picked up the towel and started scrubbing a non-existent spot on the counter. Rory put her hand over his, stopping its motion.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Jess paused as the words he'd been waiting to hear tumbled from her lips. He loved those lips. He loved kissing those lips. He loved her.  
  
"I-" he started, but was cut short when Lorelai jumped downstairs.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Luke walked down after her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They both had goofy smiles on their faces.   
  
"Have--have you been making out?"  
  
"What! Rory, sweetie, of course not!" Lorelai looked at Luke. "Well, yeah, we have."  
  
"Wow, great. Good for you."  
  
"You wanna know what's even greater?"  
  
"Oh, no. What's greater, Mom?"  
  
"Well, you know that road trip we're gonna go on?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, Jess and Luke are going with us!"  
  
"What?" Rory and Jess asked at the same time. They stared at Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah! They're gonna go with us to New York and then Chicago!"  
  
"No, I don't wanna." Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna go now, either."  
  
"No, you have to go! Rory, you have to go because I'm your mother!"  
  
"Yeah! And Jess, you have to go because if you don't, you're gonna have to handle the diner all by yourself for five days. Everything comes with that, including...Taylor."  
  
The foursome turned to look as Taylor came out of the market. They all dashed to the door and flipped the 'Open' side to 'Closed' as they locked the door. They turned off the lights and ducked behind the counter. Taylor walked up the stairs and pulled on the locked door. He peered through the window, shook his head, and went back to the market. Jess, huddled around Rory, turned to Luke, huddled around Lorelai, and nodded.  
  
"You've got a deal." 


	5. Time To Go!

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 5: Time To Go!   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or Er. Or Friends, or Seinfeld. Or the Monkees. The show or the band. I own neither. The story is from my cobwebby little mind, but the characters and places and everything are all from...other people. Pretty much Warner Bros.,although I don't know who owns Seinfeld. Jerry Seinfeld, I guess. Anyway...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"We leave at noon. Get ready." Lorelai pointed her finger first in Luke's face, then Jess's, and dragged Rory home.  
  
Luke left the diner open until ten, hoping to get enough customers to spread the news that Luke's would be closed for almost a week. He began packing at ten-thirty, then sat around the apartment for an hour doing nothing. He eventually dragged Jess downstairs and shoved him into the truck, and they pulled into the Gilmore driveway at eleven-thirty.The girls' luggage was sitting on the porch, covered with a sheet. The sheet had a note on it that said "If you are Luke and Jess, please place in Jeep. Otherwise, leave it alone. This means you, Dwight! You too, Kirk!"   
  
Jess grabbed Rory's duffel bag and his own and stuffed it in the back of the Jeep before leaving Luke to deal with Lorelai's three large cases. Luke sighed and tried to fit everything in the already full vehicle.  
  
Jess headed into the house through Rory's window, swiping Oliver Twist and stuffing it in the back pocket of his jeans. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room, passing the staircase covered with clothes from Lorelai's Monday afternoon adventure. The girls were sitting on the couch watching "The Monkees."  
  
"See, now, this is the best episode."  
  
"I don't know, I liked the one with the haunted castle."  
  
"Oh, what do you know, you weren't alive. Oh, kids these days." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk! You're weren't alive then, either!"  
  
"No, but I was alive not long after they canceled it. I got the whole feel."  
  
"When you were less than a year old?"  
  
"I was a very smart baby. Where do you think you get your incredibly genius-ness like quality from?"  
  
"God." Rory said matter-of- factly.  
  
"You're horrible to me."  
  
"Aww, it just means I like ya."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I wanna keep ya."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't wanna keep you."  
  
"Ha, ha, too late!"  
  
"You're being mean again. Ooh! Musical montage. Time to dance!"  
  
Jess, standing in the foyer, actually got a smile on his face as the girls stood up and waltzed to the Monkees frantic running and singing of "(I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone." Halfway through the two-minute song, Luke burst in the front door.  
  
"There you are!" he said to Jess. "I've been looking all over for you. Come help me close the trunk."   
  
Lorelai and Rory paused in their dance and stared, shocked, at Jess just standing there. Jess, caught like a deer in the headlights, bolted through the kitchen out the back door. Lorelai, an "if-looks-could-kill" look on her face, started after him, but Rory stopped her.  
  
"Let me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah. We dated for almost a year, I know how to handle him."  
  
Lorelai nodded and Rory headed the same way Jess had gone.  
  
"They went out for a year?" Lorelai looked at Luke. "My baby's growing up and leaving me!"  
  
"Come here." Luke opened his arms and Lorelai walked into them. "You wanna dance?"  
  
"The song's over."   
  
"Yeah, but it's 'The Monkees.' They'll run around again in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay. You know, I like you a lot."  
  
"I like you, too."  
  
"I'm glad you're coming with us."  
  
"Me, too." Luke rested his chin on top of Lorelai's head as they swayed slightly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory made her way to the bridge, knowing in her heart that Jess was there, reading the book that she knew he'd stolen from her collection. When she got to her destination, she just stood there, watching Jess. He was sitting on the end of the bridge, his feet not quite in the water, reading (of all things) Oliver Twist. Rory smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Come to maul me, have you? I wasn't stalking you or anything." Jess stood up and faced Rory. "You and Lorelai were just having a nice family argument, and I didn't want to interrupt it."  
  
Rory walked as fast as she could toward the end of the bridge and when she got there she wrapped her arms around Jess and kissed him full on the lips. After a few minutes, they seperated for air.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Come on, let's go." Rory smiled and led Jess back to the Gilmore homestead, her fingers entwined in his.  
  
"So are we back together?"  
  
"If we wait to tell Mom until after the trip, we'll have so much more fun."  
  
"But I don't want to wait."  
  
"Okay, but we'd be messing with Mom's head..."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait." Jess stopped walking and pulled Rory to him. "But before we get where Lorelai can see us, I want to have fun with your head." He kissed her, a deep passionate kiss. (In other words, they started making out.)  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Lorelai was showing Luke how to put all of the luggage in the Jeep with room to spare when Rory walked up.  
  
"He's coming." she stated simply before heading into the house.  
  
"Hey, get coffee!" Lorelai called after Rory.  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"More coffee, Lorelai?"  
  
"Well I knew you wouldn't bring me any."  
  
"Actually..." Luke dug around in his suitcase. "I did." He pulled out a plastic bag full of coffee.  
  
"Oh, I think I love you!" Lorelai kissed him just as Jess came stalking up. He headed into the house. "Wait, where are you going?" Lorelai broke the kiss with Luke.  
  
"Bathroom." Jess called back as he headed into the house. Lorelai shrugged and started kissing Luke again.  
  
Jess walked into Rory's room where she was looking through her books.  
  
"If you're missing any, I've got a couple hundred in the apartment," Jess came up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been stealing them for over a year and a half."  
  
"I figured as much. Do you have my Bronte?"  
  
"Charlotte or Emily?"  
  
"Wuthering Heights."  
  
"Emily. Huh. You know what, I don't think I have any Emily Bronte. Can I interest you in some Charlotte Bronte?" Jess pulled a book from his jacket.  
  
"Jane Eyre! I haven't seen this for a month!"   
  
"I think it's the New York in me."  
  
"Well, I love all of you." Rory turned around in Jess's arms and kissed him.  
  
"Rory! Monosyllabic Kid! Time to go!" Lorelai called from the driveway. Rory and Jess came out of the house, flushed and slightly smiling. Rory climbed into the back seat of the Jeep, and after a slight argument, Jess climbed in next to her. Luke got in the driver's seat, and Lorelai sat next to him. Luke started the car and they started on their way. At the red light in front of the diner, there was another argument and it was decided that the foursome would head to Chicago's County ER first, and hit New York with Central Perk and the Seinfeld restaurant on the way home. The light finally changed and they headed out of town. 


	6. Road Trip To TV Land: The Road

Title: It All Starts With a Kiss  
Chapter 6: Road Trip To TV Land: The Road  
  
A/N: Just a few notes. Okay, first of all: I did the stupidest thing Saturday. I was at my grandparent's house for Thanksgiving, and I reached my hand into the plastic bag that housed all of my hygiene products, and I cut my finger on my razor. So I'm writing this with my right middle finger nestled into its new home of two band-aids, and so it's gonna take me a little longer to write. Good thing I wrote this big long note, huh? Okay, second: to hasapi, thanks sooo much for the Dean/Chicago thing! I'm totally gonna do it. Oh, and of course, third, last, but most definitely not least: Milo Ventimiglia wears glasses. Oh, I know you don't get that right now, but you will. If you would like to see a picture of hotty-hot-hot Milo in his glasses (okay I just have to say that I love guys in glasses. For some strange reason it makes me go weak at the knees) just go to gilmore-girls.net and go to the gallery for Milo, page number five has him in his glasses. Okay, so on with the show. Whoo! Oh, and I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Six and a half hours into the trip, and all was well. At least, everything was peaceful. Luke was still behind the wheel, his eyes focused on the road, except for the quick glances at Lorelai every two seconds. Lorelai, who had spent half of the time arguing with Luke, was dancing to the Madonna tape that she'd brought. Rory was lying down. Her feet were on the seat and her head was on the car door. She was looking at the stars and treetops as they sped by. Jess was reading, a small booklight attached to The Old Man and the Sea. The tips of Rory's feet were pushing into his leg. Growing tired of watching the stars, Rory slightly kicked Jess. Surprised, he looked up. Rory smiled and waved. He smiled back and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to a sitting position as he brought her hand to his lips. Her smile got bigger.  
  
"Rory, come read this." Jess stage-whispered.  
  
"Oh, what is it now?" Rory feigned disinterest as she slid over next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and started reading the book. Jess smiled as he inhaled the scent of her hair.  
  
~  
  
"I'm hungry." Lorelai whined thirty minutes later. Rory looked up from her side of the backseat, where she sat with The Old Man and the Sea.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to eat a sandwich." Luke said.  
  
"Oh, well, we didn't bring any."  
  
"Lorelai! You said you were going to!"  
  
"Have you _seen_ our refrigerator?"  
  
"Good point. Have a Pop-tart."  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai looked to her daughter, who broke the bad news to Luke.  
  
"We ran out of Pop-tarts before we left Connecticut."  
  
"Hah! More like before we even left town!"  
  
Luke slightly glared at Lorelai.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever. Well, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, we could stop at Mc..."  
  
"Before you finish that sentence, let me just say that I am not stopping at any Godforsaken fast-food resturaunt."  
  
"How about one that's not forsaken by God?"  
  
"No fast food."  
  
"But, but," Lorelai pouted.  
  
"No fast food and that's final. You may wanna kill yourselves with red meat, but some of us wanna live to see the next decade."  
  
"I have an idea." Rory spoke up from the backseat. "We need someplace to stay tonight, right? I mean, we're not gonna sleep in the car."  
  
"And your point is?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, we could stop at the next hotel we see and get a couple rooms, and it's still early enough for the kitchen to still be opened."  
  
"That's a great idea! Don't you agree, Luke?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"Great, it's settled! We all think it's a great idea."  
  
"What about Jess?" Luke asked.  
  
"Hmm, Jess. Rory, steal his CD player and tell him. But first, please hand me _She's So Unusual_."  
  
Rory handed over the tape, and as the opening chords of Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" blared out of the car's speakers, Rory nudged Jess. His eyes popped open, and at the look on Rory's face, he stopped his CD and took off his headphones.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi. Listen, we're gonna stop at a hotel and eat."  
  
"Okay. Why the long look? Are we gonna stop off at the baby-slaughtering factory on the way?"  
  
"No. I just wanna do this." Rory leaned closer and kissed him. He returned the favor, and then Rory slid back over to her side of the car and Jess slipped his headphones back on. He didn't turn his music back on, though. He was too busy watching Rory. She had her forehead against the glass, watching the trees go by again. She had a strand of her hair in her hand and she was wrapping it around her fingers. Jess used his own fingers to touch his lips, still hot from the kiss she'd sprung on him. He agreed with Cyndi. She's so unusual.  
  
"Look, Luke! It's a Holiday Inn right next to a" Lorelai gasped happily "Waffle House! Waffles, waffles, as far as the eye can see, open all night even Thanksgiving and Christmas!"  
  
"Thanksgiving isn't for two days."  
  
"Yeah, so it's open!"  
  
"Well, I'm not stopping there."  
  
"Oh, no, Luke, you have to! We said we were gonna stop at the first hotel we saw." Rory spoke up. Luke sighed.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Fine!" He pulled off the road and as the Jeep entered the hotel's parking lot the girls cheered. The foursome piled out of the vehicle and pulled out their luggage. Lorelai and Rory left Jess and Luke with the luggage as they went to check in.   
  
"So..." Luke started.  
  
"So." Jess summed up.  
  
"How're things going?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How's school?"  
  
"Luke, let's not do small talk. We suck at it."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
There was a pause. An awkward pause. Then:   
  
"So..."   
  
~  
  
"How many rooms should we get?" Lorelai asked as the girls waited for someone to come to the front desk.  
  
"Two. Some of those adjoining rooms. One with one big bed, and one with two of the smaller beds."  
  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" Lorelai raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter! The big bed's for you and me, not you and Luke!"  
  
"Aww! But he's so hot!"  
  
"Eww, stop it!"  
  
"Luke is hot, Luke is hot," Lorelai started singing.  
  
"Eww, eww, eww, eww!"  
  
Someone popped around the corner and headed to the front desk out of nowhere.  
  
"Welcome to the Holiday Inn. How may I...help...you?" The girl ended helplessly, ignored by Rory with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears, and Lorelai, singing about hot Luke, pulling Rory's hands.  
  
~  
  
"So..."  
  
"Luke, for the last time! Stop it!"  
  
"Okay!" There was a pause. "How's school?"  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"We're ready!" Lorelai called on her way to the boys. "Rooms 204 and 206." Lorelai handed the 206 key to Luke. "Meet you downstairs in twenty minutes!" Lorelai picked up two of her bags, and Rory picked up her bag and Lorelai's third bag. Rory waved as she followed Lorelai. Luke sighed, picked up his bag and walked after the girls. Jess followed suit.  
  
~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jess knocked on the door to room 204. Rory answered.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Uh, Mom and Luke went to Waffle House."  
  
"Luke went to Waffle House?"  
  
"Yep. Mom promised him...stuff that I don't wanna think about."  
  
"Ooh, me either."  
  
"Anyway, we're free to order room service."  
  
"Great." Jess entered the room, finally. "So, how long do we have?"  
  
"They'll eat waffles, omelets, and then argue about coffee, so I'd say, three hours."  
  
"Good." Jess kissed her. She kissed him back.  
  
"We should probably get food soon. I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Oh, me too." Jess kept kissing her.  
  
~  
  
Later that night, Lorelai was asleep in bed, and Rory was sitting at the small table working on her laptop. An instant message popped up.  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: hey, travel grl! where r u now?  
  
Rory smiled and answered.  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: hey, Lane! I think we're somewhere in Ohio.  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: what, u don't know? *gasp* no map? :-O  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: ha, ha. no map. Luke's driving, so I'm not worried.   
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: ah, now i understand. well, on a lighter note, how's it going with jess? ;-)  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: great, how's it going with Dave? ;-)  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: *gasp* omg, it's great! he's sooo cool! he totally understands everything!  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: great. how bout with your mom?  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: ugh, i still can't go home  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: that sucks. :-( where's the band this week?  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: heehee, new york  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: no way! how long?  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: a week  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: I'll make sure we go see you.  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: ok, cool! sorry, ror, i gotta go  
  
**Gilmoregirls2**: Okay, ttyl.  
  
**LnDnBnZ1234**: great! c u soon!  
  
Lane signed off. Paris signed on, and quickly, Rory signed off. She couldn't handle Paris right now. It was eleven-thirty and Luke said he wouldn't make any coffee till six o'clock. Rory turned off her laptop and pulled a book out. She was getting into it when the door between the rooms swung open.  
  
"Lorelai?" Luke asked. "Oh, Rory. Uh, I'll just, uh-"  
  
"Luke, it's okay. Come on in. I'm gonna wander around for a little while." Rory slid her room key into the pocket of her jeans and exited the room into the hall. She headed downstairs and sat next to the indoor pool for a little while and read. After half an hour, she walked upstairs and stood outside rooms 204 and 206. Finally she gathered her nerve and knocked on a door. Jess answered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Uh, you wanna come in?"  
  
"Sure." Rory entered room 206 and turned to look at Jess. "You wear glasses?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I mean, I've been wearing contacts, but I took 'em out. They kinda bother my eyes. But, I don't have to wear glasses, you know, it's just-"  
  
"It's okay. I love them."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I think they make you look great."  
  
"Well, okay. I was just reading."  
  
"Oh, really? What?"  
  
"Hemingway."  
  
Rory made a face.  
  
"Oh, no, you can't make that face. Just admit that you like him. You were reading him earlier."  
  
"Yeah, well. It was okay."  
  
"Yeah, 'okay'."  
  
"Stop torturing me."  
  
"Oh, you know you love it."  
  
"No, no, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do!" Jess pulled Rory on top of him as he fell into a chair.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Lorelai woke up in a very nice place: Luke's arms. She sighed happily and tried to remember her dream. There'd been clocks, breakfast, babies, coffee, a proposal, and...Luke. Lorelai looked over at him and wanted her miniature Freud to figure out the dream. It'd been pretty much like the one she'd had over a year ago, the one that Rory said was about how she was jealous of Sherry. Lorelai got out of bed, leisurely, until she remembered that the only other place her daughter could be was in Jess's room. She ran for the doors seperating the two rooms and pulled and pushed them open. She looked at the made beds and no one was there. She started to panic but then looked over towards the window. Jess sat in a chair, asleep, and Rory sat on top of him, also asleep. Lorelai edged out of the room and crawled back into bed. As she watched the sun rise (a first for her) she thought about Jess and Rory. She certainly didn't like him all that much, but at least he made her daughter happy. That's what counts, right?  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I think I'm gonna do a pregnancy scare in the next chapter, but I can't decide who to scare and whether or not to make it permanent. If you wanna help me out, e-mail me at sami57peace2u@hotmail.com . It'd be a big help. Thanks a million! 


	7. Road Trip To TV Land: Chicago: Part 1

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter Seven: The Road Trip To TV Land: Chicago: Part One   
  
A/N: Okay, just to let you know, I play bells at my church. Again, you'll understand later. I'm also an ER junkie, so I know lots. Uh...hope you like it! Lots of little twists and turns! Oh, and yes, Jess and Rory were fully dressed. I also don't own anything. Well, I own a few things. Anyway...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory yawned and stretched, and suddenly realized that she was sitting on Jess. She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. He blinked a few times and then his eyes focused on Rory.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and how long have you been up?"  
  
"Oh, about two seconds."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Oh, you know me so well."  
  
"Yes, I do. Wow, what time is it? The sun's not up yet."  
  
"Well, according to the clock, it's about five-thirty."  
  
"And we went to bed at what, three?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What the hell are we doing up?"  
  
"Excitement, I guess."  
  
"Yeah. I guess we're heading out to Chicago this morning?"  
  
"Yeah. As a matter of fact, Luke should be coming to wake us up right about-" There was a knock on the doors seperating the rooms "-now." Rory slid off of Jess and the couple walked hand-in-hand to the door and pulled it open. Luke stood in the doorway of room 204 fully dressed.  
  
"Hey, we're leaving soon. Pack. There's coffee in the bathroom." And with that, he walked past the couple to room 206. Jess shrugged and quickly kissed Rory before turning back into the room he'd come from. Rory walked into her mother's room and closed both doors behind her. Lorelai was nowhere to be seen so Rory walked into the bathroom. Sure enough, there she was.  
  
"Morning, Mom."  
  
"Good morning, babe! How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Two and a half hours of pure bliss. I'm together with Jess, by the way."  
  
"Thank you for telling me. But I know." Lorelai handed a full-to-the-brim coffee cup to Rory and walked over to the table on the other side of the hotel room.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Rory followed her mother and sat down next to her.  
  
"Just do. Call it mother's intuition."  
  
"Saw us earlier?"  
  
"Yep! Which reminds me, I had the weirdest dream!"  
  
"Ah, the doctor is in and waiting to pretend to listen to your call while earning hundreds of dollars."  
  
"I'm not paying you again."  
  
"Click!" Rory imitated hanging a phone up.  
  
"Boy, hanging out with Jess has got you more sarcastic than ever."  
  
"You sure it's not you?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Or the coffee. It could be the coffee."  
  
Lorelai gasped and shielded her cup from Rory. "Don't say that so loudly! Hank is very sensitive."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hank. Now back to your dream."  
  
"Okay, it was almost exactly like that one I had last year when you were in Washington. Remember?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Hello? You were in Washington and I called and asked you to come home because they canceled Bill Maher--which I still can't believe they did, by the way--and you said no and I said yes and you asked if I'd had another dream and I said yeah and you said that the doctor was in--"  
  
"Mom! Refresh my memory about the dream, please."  
  
"Fine. So I'm in bed, with this fantastic little pink nightgown on--"  
  
"Like that one?" Rory interrupted, pointing to the nightgown her mother was wearing.  
  
"Oh, my God, yes! How the hell did that happen?"   
  
"Some subconscious desire to make your dream come true?"  
  
"Could be. Or, and this is even better, maybe I'm still dreaming."  
  
"Okay. Well, will the dream Lorelai tell the dream Rory about her dream?"  
  
"Fine. Okay, so I'm in bed and thousands of alarm clocks go off, and so I go downstairs and Luke is there--fully dressed--making breakfast, and we argue about coffee cause he switched out the good coffee with decaf, and I found the good coffee, and then he kisses me and says he has to leave, and then he kisses my stomach--"  
  
"Uh, may I ask why?"  
  
"Cause I'm preggers."  
  
"Oh, my God, you are?"  
  
"In the dream, Rory, focus."  
  
"Oh, sorry, please continue."  
  
"Gladly. So we argue about names and then he sighs and says he has to leave but before he can leave he gets down on one knee and proposes!"  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
"I know! It's shocking to me too! So what's it mean?"  
  
"Well, obviously, you wanna marry Luke and have his kids."  
  
"Really? But the last time I had the dream, you said it was because I was jealous of Dad and Sherry. Of course, that was without the proposal."  
  
"Well, the circumstances have changed. Now it looks like you could get married to Luke."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"And speaking of changing, you need to before your future husband gets that look on his face."  
  
"But he loves me just the way I am."  
  
"Your clothes, Mom."  
  
"You're right. Thanks, Rory. Oh, and please don't mention this to Luke. I'm afraid he'll get all freaked out."  
  
"Sure. Well, I'm all packed, I'm gonna go get a candy bar from down the hall."  
  
"Bye, sweets!"  
  
"Bye." Rory walked out of the room, leaving her mother to mull over what had just been explained to her. Turning around, Rory almost tripped over Jess sitting in the hall.  
  
"Rory! My savior!" Jess sprang up and walked Rory quickly down the hall. "Luke wants to make small talk."  
  
"Ooh. Well, I'm going to get chocolate. You want some?"   
  
"No." Jess slipped his arms around Rory's waist and the couple walked further down the hall to the vending machines.  
  
"No? Well, I'll just have to train you."  
  
"Oh, that'll be hard. I have over ninteen years of being a delinquent you'll have to get through."  
  
"I can do it. I got through The Old Man and the Sea. I can get through anything."  
  
"Oh, you loved it."  
  
"Maybe."   
  
~~~~~  
  
Luke, Lorelai, Jess, and Rory left...wherever they were at six o'clock. Luke drove for four hours, got tired of Lorelai babbling and Jess drove for the next four hours while Luke and Lorelai made out in the backseat. Jess pulled into a hotel parking lot near Cook County General Hospital in Chicago, Illinois at about two in the afternoon. Lorelai noticed something as they were getting out of the car.  
  
"Hey! Look at that sign on the church over there."  
  
"What?" Rory turned to look while Luke and Jess both sighed.  
  
"See, it says 'Handbell service to celebrate snow today at 3:00.' Ooh, I wanna go!"  
  
"You wanna go to a handbell service?" Luke asked increduously.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Why the hell would you wanna go to a handbell service?" Jess asked.  
  
"To celebrate snow!" Lorelai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh." the men said, as if they knew what she was talking about. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"They don't understand, Mom. I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay, cool, let's go now!"  
  
"But we've gotta unpack!"  
  
"Why, my daughter, have I taught you nothing? We'll check in and unpack later. We go now!" Lorelai pulled Rory's arm.  
  
"Okay, okay, we go now."  
  
"You're gonna be almost an hour early," Jess pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we'll see them practice!" Lorelai dragged Rory over there. She shrugged at Jess, and he sighed and followed the girls. Luke stood next to the Jeep for a little while, and then followed after all of them. Lorelai and Rory made it to the church and slowly edged in, grabbing programs from the vestible on the way. They entered the almost silent church and as Jess and Luke fell in, they filed into a pew. They sat quietly for awhile, before Lorelai turned to Rory.  
  
"I'm bored. Wanna go to County General ER now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, why not?"  
  
"Because we're here now. We're watching the service and then we can leave."  
  
"Oh, fine. Hey, you wanna talk about what we're gonna do when we get there?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, who should we ask for?"  
  
"Oh, I know! Okay, we've got Mark Greene."  
  
"Dead."  
  
"We can ask for him anyway."  
  
"Okay, we can. Keep going."  
  
"Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway."  
  
"Both in Seattle. But, we can ask for them, sure."  
  
"Damn skippy we can."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Sorry, I've been reading 'Sweet Valley High: Senior Year' again. Anyway, Susan Lewis, John Carter, Peter Benton, Abby Keaton."  
  
"She's in Pakistan."  
  
"Stop talking, Rory! Haleh Adams, Connie Oligario, Lydia Wright, Lily whatever-the-hell her last name is."  
  
"Who are those people?"  
  
"Nurses."  
  
"You know their last names?"  
  
"Yep! Okay, who else. Oh! I know! Bob!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I don't wanna ask for Bob! She left nine years ago!"  
  
"Oh, but she was so cool."  
  
"I don't wanna interrupt, but who the hell is Bob?" Luke interjected.  
  
"Oh, she's this great lady from somewhere far away." Lorelai happily began to answer.  
  
"A very minor character." Rory said.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop talking! Anyway, her name's not Bob, it's like Bogdonavich-y-bitchy-lady...I dunno. But anyway, she comes in and tells Jerry--Ooh, Jerry!" Lorelai interrupted herself. "And Randi, and Frank. Ooh, and Deb Chen!"  
  
"Jing-Mei."  
  
"We'll confuse them, and ask for her under both names."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Cool, and we've got Kerry Weaver, Rocket Romano, Lucy Knight."  
  
"Dead."  
  
The girls started bickering again, but stopped as the lights in the sanctuary dimmed and the lights on the choir rose. The girls looked around in surprise as they realized that the entire church was filled with only standing room at the back. Then the bells began to play.  
  
"Wow, that was a pretty song." Lorelai whispered as the ringers switched spots for the next song.  
  
"They're really good." Rory nodded.  
  
"There's only three guys," Jess whispered to Rory.  
  
"Well, why don't you go volunteer? I'm sure they'd appreciate it. You could play the triangle." Luke said.  
  
"Thanks, Luke, but I think that guy's got it covered."  
  
"There's only one girl under the age of forty." Lorelai said to Jess.  
  
"She's good. She's got lots of rhythm." Rory whispered.  
  
Lorelai snorted. "That's a nice way of putting it."  
  
"What would you say, Mom?"  
  
"That she bounces around a lot."  
  
"Hey, she keeps in time to the music."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Our next song will be 'In the Bleak Midwinter.'" The choir director smiled into the microphone.  
  
"See now, that's a nice name." Luke said.  
  
"And oh-so-peppy." Jess nodded.  
  
The sweet, soft notes leaked at them through speakers over their heads.  
  
"Very pretty." Rory and Lorelai voiced at the same time.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm really not trying to drag this out, but it's being dragged out. They haven't even made it to ER yet! But I wanted to get this up tonight. So anyway, the bell choir is real, it's the one I belong to. And yes, I am the girl who bounces to the music, and I am literally the only female member of the bell group under forty. There are also three guys, all between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one. Anyway...please review!!!!! Reviewers are soooooo cool in my book! I love 'em! I love 'em I love 'em I love 'em! 


	8. Road Trip To TV Land: Chicago: Part 2

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter Eight: The Road Trip To TV Land: Chicago: Part Two  
  
A/N: Okay, hopefully this chapter will be the end of Chicago, and soon we can make it to New York. There's something very important that will happen in New York, and something very important will happen in Chicago. Have a fun time reading this!  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Off we go to ask for Dr. Kovac!" Lorelai said as she, Rory, Jess and Luke walked out of the church.  
  
"No, Mom, we're going to check in and unpack first."  
  
"Aww." Lorelai pouted.  
  
"No, Mom, no pouting! We're going to go check in to the hotel and unpack and get all situated, and _then_ we can make up fake complaints and go to the hospital."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Walking behind the girls, Luke muttered to Jess, "Only a Gilmore could get excited about going to a hospital."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Got that? It's heavy?"  
  
"I got it, I got it." Rory stumbled under the weight of her mother's large trunk. "Whoa! It's heavy!"  
  
"That's why I said 'it's heavy.'"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Jess, I couldn't get that."  
  
"What's she got in there, anyway?"  
  
"Swimsuits, rainboots, sewing mannequins, anvils, whatever."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jess just nodded, not even trying to figure out the swimsuits in November; after all, it was Lorelai Gilmore. Rory set down the trunk and just stood for a minute, trying to get the feeling back in her arms. As Jess reached into the trunk to get another bag, Luke and Lorelai walked out of the hotel, card keys in their hands.  
  
"Let's get the party started!!!" Lorelai yelled as she walked up to them. Jess, surprised, spun around quickly. The bag in his hands went flying as he fell on Lorelai's trunk. He and the trunk both collapsed on the ground, falling on Rory's foot. Jess's arm smashed against the pavement. Rory reached out and grabbed her mother's hand. Hard. In a matter of seconds, it looked like Jess had broken his left arm, Rory had broken her right foot, and Lorelai had broken a few fingers.  
  
"Well," Luke said, surveying the disaster area, "looks like you won't have to make up complaints."  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Gilmore?" A nurse looked around the waiting room.  
  
"That's me!" Lorelai said, springing up. "Or her."   
  
Rory feebly raised her hand from her seat.  
  
"Which name does it say?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Uh...Lorelai." The nurse glanced at the chart.   
  
"Great, thanks. That could also be both of us. What's the middle name?"  
  
"Victoria."  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Lorelai grabbed Luke with her good hand, and he caught her purse as Rory threw it to him. Lorelai waved and they followed the nurse into an exam room.  
  
"Okay, here we are."   
  
"Lemme guess," Lorelai looked around the tiny room in relation to the rest of the ER. "Exam room...one?"  
  
"Big 'ER' fan?"  
  
Lorelai nodded emphatically.  
  
"Yes, this is exam room one. We had to change the layout of the Emergency Room a few years ago because big TV watchers were wandering into unauthorized areas."  
  
"Good thing you waited till now to come, Lorelai." Luke said. "She's just the kind of person who would do that."  
  
"Luke!" Lorelai hit him on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Mariano and Gilmore?"  
  
"Oh, that's us!" Rory said. Jess stood up and offered his other shoulder to Rory. She gladly took it and they slowly followed the nurse. She led them to a curtain area, and Jess helped Rory onto the bed before hopping up.  
  
"You guys make a cute couple." The nurse said, looking at Rory resting her head on Jess's shoulder, their fingers intertwined and resting on the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay, so, complaints?"  
  
"I fell on top of her mother's damn trunk-"  
  
"and they both fell on my foot-"  
  
"and my arm smashed against the pavement." Jess pulled the towel on his arm slightly away; the nurse winced at the blood.  
  
"Okay, well, we'll get a doctor to check on you as soon as we can. I'll be right back." The nurse smiled and walked away.  
  
"We're pitiful." Jess said.  
  
"Yep, full of pity are we."  
  
Jess started laughing.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"So you think you broke a couple fingers?" A charismatic doctor asked as he walked into exam room one, a very nervous-looking medical student cowering behind him.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. My daughter crushed my hand." Lorelai looked pitifully at Luke for sympathy. He gave it, rubbing her back with his hand and murmuring it was going to be okay. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, so we'll take an X-ray to see. But before we send you to radiology, is there any possibility of you being pregnant?"  
  
Lorelai hesitated, looked at Luke, and then answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay, we're gonna stitch you up, Mr. Mariano, while Ms. Gilmore is in radiology, and then we'll send you."  
  
"Great." Jess and Rory answered simultaneously.  
  
"Matthew, I'm taking Ms. Gilmore to radiology. You, grab a nurse and stitch up Mr. Mariano here. When you're finished, bring him to radiology."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, Dr. Globe."  
  
"I told you, don't call me ma'am! I'm only two years older than you!"  
  
The medical student nodded as the doctor started wheeling Rory to the elevator.  
  
"Men just don't get it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How'd the two of you get so banged up, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, he fell on top of my mother's trunk, and they both fell on top of me."  
  
"Ouch." The elevator's doors opened and the two women entered the elevator. "Oh, before I forget to ask, is there any possibility you might be pregnant?"  
  
Rory thought.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lorelai had been taken to radiology, and with a very large lead blanket covering most of her body, she'd gotten her hand X-rayed. On the request of Luke, the doctor'd ordered a pregnancy test, and now the couple was sitting tensely on the hospital bed, just waiting.  
  
"Do you really think you're pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
  
"Well, have you felt any of the...symptoms?"  
  
"Luke, there's not really symptoms. It's not the flu."  
  
"Oh. But I thought you threw up and...stuff."  
  
"Sometimes. If I am pregnant, though, I haven't really had enough time to get..." Lorelai searched for a word, but then gave up. "Symptoms."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are we gonna do if I am?"  
  
"Tell the kids, I guess."  
  
"And my parents. Crap, my parents. They're gonna be happy about this. 'Oh, Lorelai's pregnant again, and still not married.'" Lorelai sighed and leaned into Luke. He hesitantly lifted his hand and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory'd gotten her foot X-ray...and a pregnancy test. She hadn't told Jess. She'd wait to tell him if it was positive. Which it might very well be. Jess had gotten three stitches in his elbow, and then he'd gotten it X-rayed. Now they were stretched out on the hospital bed, waiting for the results. Rory kept thinking about the fact that she might be pregnant, and when the baby had been conceived, if in fact it had. It would have been about two weeks ago.   
  
She'd gone to Hartford for what she'd thought was a routine Saturday night dinner at the elder Gilmore residence. She'd driven up at six-thirty and was greeted by an empty house. She'd called her mother, who'd pitifully answered the phone. Rory learned that her mother was sick with some kind of stomach flu, and her grandparents had flown to Europe for a funeral. All alone in Hartford, she'd gone ahead to her meeting with Jess, mentioning she was all alone for the night. They'd visited Richard and Emily's house because Jess had never seen it, and the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You have, in fact, broken one finger. You see this tiny line on your pinky?" The doctor pointed to the X-ray, and Lorelai squinted at it and nodded. "That's a hairline fracture. We're gonna put a cast on your hand and finger, and that's gonna need to stay on for about six weeks."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"What about the pregnancy test?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh, we haven't gotten the results on it yet. David, start on Ms. Gilmore's cast. I'll be right back." The doctor nodded to his medical student and exited the exam room.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, you're both broken." Dr. Globe said to Jess and Rory. "You both need casts, and you need crutches." She pointed at Rory. Rory nodded. "Oh, and congratulations."  
  
"On what?" Jess asked, confused, as all of the color drained from Rory's face.  
  
"The pregnancy test was positive. You're having a baby. After we get the casts on, we can perform an ultrasound. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Rory meekly forced out, as Jess just stared at her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oh, that feels weird." Lorelai moved her hand around, getting accustomed to her new cast. "Feel how heavy it is." She dropped it into Luke's lap.  
  
"Oof! That's heavy."  
  
"I know. Just think, I have to live with this for six weeks. Now I know how Rory felt. She's broken both arms, you know."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Yep, one I caused, and one Jess caused. Well, now she's caused me a broken finger, so I guess we're even."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you know how I broke her arm? It's actually really funny. You see, it was around the time I broke my leg, except I broke her arm first. I was practicing yoga in the living room, and she was watching TV, and I was envisioning the class and the bratty lady who sat next to me, and I just came down on top of her. Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Luke, are you listening to me?"  
  
"What? Of course."  
  
"What'd I just say?"  
  
"You asked if I was listening to you."  
  
"Before that."  
  
"Uh, you were babbling about how much you like to watch TV and do yoga."  
  
Lorelai made a sound like a buzzer. "Wrong! Why aren't you listening to me?"  
  
"I'm just...thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About babies."  
  
"Oh." And with that, Lorelai grew silent.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"This is really uncomfortable."  
  
"You know, I've had two of those before. Let me tell you, they are not fun."  
  
"What's not fun?"  
  
"A broken arm."  
  
"I agree. I'm sure a broken foot isn't fun either."  
  
"Not really. Although, I can use it as an excuse when Mom sends me to get something for her."  
  
"Oh, that's always good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Hey, what are we gonna do?" Jess asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two teenagers lapsed into silence. All of a sudden there was a commotion at the doors to the ambulance bay. Two doctors and a nurse ran to meet the paramedics, and they wheeled in a woman on a gurney. A very familiar man was running after the entourage.  
  
"Nineteen-year-old female, B.P. eighty over fifty, pulse one twenty. Multiple contusions to all extremities, and a sonofabitch head laceration." A paramedic said as they ran down the hall.  
  
"She just fell down the stairs. I don't know how it happened."  
  
"Who's that?" A doctor asked.  
  
"Her boyfriend." the paramedic answered.  
  
"I love you, Beth. I love you with all my heart." The boyfriend said tearfully as they wheeled Beth into a trauma room. He turned around with his head down, and when he looked up he looked straight into Rory's eyes. She turned away from her ex-boyfriend and buried her face in Jess's shoulder.  
  
"He beat her. I can't believe Dean beat his girlfriend."  
  
"He's a bastard. You're lucky the two of you broke up when you did."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"You, too. For me."  
  
Jess kissed Rory and glared at Dean.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well, Ms. Gilmore, your pregnancy test results are back."  
  
"Oh, thank you David, but where's the doctor?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a doctor in less than a year."  
  
"Yeah, eight months." Lorelai snorted.  
  
"Look, do you want the results or not?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, we want the results. Ms. Gilmore will be shutting up now." Luke shot a look at Lorelai.  
  
"Okay," David said, "but I won't say the results if she says another word."  
  
Lorelai pantomined locking her mouth and throwing the key away.  
  
"Now then, the test was positive. Do you want an ultrasound?"  
  
"Sure!" Lorelai said mock-cheerfully. Luke was too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go get the portable ultrasound. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
"We won't!" Lorelai smiled until he walked out of the room. "Okay, we're leaving. Where's my purse?"  
  
"Wait, aren't we gonna get an ultrasound?"  
  
"No, we're leaving. I wanna get out of this place. Where the hell's my purse?!"  
  
"Stop worrying about the purse! Don't you want to see if the baby's okay?"  
  
"We can always see that later! I wanna....I don't want to think about it right now, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"There's my purse."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They exited the exam room and walked to the curtain area that Luke had seen Rory and Jess in earlier.  
  
"Hey! You ready to go?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Uh, actually we're waiting on an-" Jess got interrupted by Rory hitting him on the shin with one of her crutches.  
  
"We sure are!" Rory said.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" They signed out, and as they walked out of Cook County General Hospital, Rory and Lorelai whispered to Jess and Luke the same thing.  
  
"We're not gonna tell them right now."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I've already gotten two reviews, and let me just say: Hospitals mix up tests sometimes. In other words, one person is pregnant; the other is not. Neither have had ultrasounds; therefore, they don't know for sure that they have a baby. Just wait and see! 


	9. Road Trip To TV Land: New York

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 9: The Road Trip To TV Land: New York  
  
Omg, the amount of reviews are amazing! Thanks so very very much, it means a whole lot to me!  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I'm so tired of being in the car!" Lorelai yelled as they stopped at a park in Pennsylvania after a ten-hour trip.  
  
"Me, too." Rory groaned and settled onto a bench.  
  
"After that whole car ride, you're now sitting down? What's the matter with you?"  
  
Rory pointed to the large cast on her right foot.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That. Hey, Luke, will you run around with me?"  
  
"No, Lorelai."  
  
"Aww! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, and don't give me that damned look. No, I said don't give me that-- No." Luke walked away from Lorelai and she followed him, pouting. Jess sat on the bench next to Rory. She plopped her foot in his lap.  
  
"So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay, why?"  
  
"Just, have you been feeling okay?"  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"The, you know."  
  
"No, I don't know."  
  
Jess looked around to make sure that Luke and Lorelai were out of earshot. "The baby." he whispered.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. No nausea or anything."  
  
"Great, listen, I had this friend who was a teen mom back in New York, and I called her and she gave me the name of her OB-GYN, and I made an appointment for you tomorrow at nine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, to see the ultrasound. To make sure the baby's okay, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Look, I don't think we should tell anyone about this whole...situation for at least three months."  
  
"You're superstitious?"  
  
"About this? Sure. And it'll give me a chance to warm my mother up to the idea."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You're great, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I figured." Jess smiled and kissed Rory.  
  
~~~~  
  
"When we get to New York, there's this place I want to take you."  
  
"Oh, really? Where?"  
  
"It's a coffeehouse." Lorelai finished making a crown out of grass and flowers and placed it on Luke's head.  
  
"A coffeehouse suggested by Lorelai Gilmore. How incredibly un-surprising."  
  
"The last time I was there they didn't have any coffee."  
  
"And you stayed? I learn more about you every day." Luke smiled.  
  
"I just hope it's still there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The last time I was there I was eight months pregnant, trying to get away from my parents."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Actually, that's where Chris told me he was heading out to California. Couldn't take the pressure from his parents. And my parents, actually. Anyway, when I went home, I passed through Stars Hollow. I loved it immediately."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you stayed."  
  
"Me, too." Lorelai kissed Luke.  
  
~~~~  
  
An hour later, the group was back on the road. An ambulance sped by and Rory shuddered, remembering Dean. Lorelai, sitting next to her daughter, noticed this and couldn't help but be curious.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh, I just saw the ambulance and thought of someone I saw come into the hospital last night."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Oh, some girl that was pretty beat up. Her boyfriend said that she'd fallen down the stairs."  
  
"Oh, that's a dead giveaway for abuse."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And he was following after her, saying how much he loved her."  
  
"He's a bastard. And if that ever happens to you, you can always come to me. You are so much better than that."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"It almost happened to her." Jess spoke from the front seat where he sat next to Luke.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked. Luke shot a look at Jess.  
  
"Jess. Don't." Rory said softly.  
  
Jess ignored her. "It was Dean. Dean came in with his girlfriend."  
  
"Dean Forester?" Luke asked.  
  
"Dean wouldn't do that." Lorelai protested. She turned to Rory. "Would he?"  
  
Rory nodded. "It was Dean."  
  
"Son of a bitch." Lorelai whispered.   
  
"Did he ever lay a hand on you?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory shook her head. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, let's get off this subject." Jess said.  
  
"Okay." The two adults agreed.  
  
"You okay?" Jess asked as he reached his hand back for Rory to hold. She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so nervous."  
  
"What is there to be nervous about?" Jess squeezed Rory's hand.  
  
"Something could be wrong, that's what there is to worry about. The baby could be in the fallopian tube, it could have some kind of defect, it could even be...dead."  
  
"Shh, don't think about that."  
  
"Mariano? Rory Mariano."  
  
"Rory Mariano?" Rory asked as she and Jess stood up in response to the nurse's call.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda told them we were married."  
  
"That's lying."  
  
"I'm the small town bad boy. It's in my blood to lie."  
  
"Oh, is it now?"   
  
"Yeah." Jess smiled  
  
Ten minutes later the doctor entered the room Rory and Jess were in and, without saying a word, hooked up the ultrasound machine, spread the jelly on the hand-held part, and touched it to Rory's slightly exposed stomach. She winced and laughed.  
  
"It's cold."  
  
Jess grinned and held her hand as they watched the screen for the first glimpse of their child.  
  
But there was nothing there.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lorelai was spread out on a bed in a hospital for the second day in a row, but this time a woman was rubbing a cold jelly on her stomach in order for Luke and Lorelai to see and hear their baby. Their baby. This was so weird. Lorelai was having a baby with Luke. Luke. Owner of the diner Luke. Luke "Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap" Danes. Weird. Even weirder was the noise coming from the ultrasound machine. It had an almost underwater like quality to it.   
  
"Is-is that the baby?" Luke asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." The doctor nodded. Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and they smiled at each other before looking at their baby, their tiny littly baby.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you're pregnant?" the doctor spoke his first words.   
  
"Th-they said I was." Rory looked at Jess, confused. He shrugged.  
  
"Well, there's nothing in there. I'm gonna give you a pregnancy test, and if it comes back negative, you guys can go."  
  
"Okay. But, I don't understand."  
  
"Did you use one of those home pregnancy tests? Cause those aren't at all accurate."  
  
"No, actually we got the test at a hospital."  
  
"Huh. Well, it looks like they mixed up your test with someone else's."  
  
"Really?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well, it looks like we have to tell the kids now." Lorelai said as she and Luke walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Actually, I think we should wait till after the first trimester."   
  
"Superstitious, are you?"  
  
"Always." Luke smiled.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I love this place," Jess said as he and Rory walked through Washington Square Park after their surprising announcement from the OB-GYN. Rory stopped at a bench and sat down.  
  
"Oh, I love benches."   
  
"Glad to get off your feet?" Jess sat next to her.  
  
"Tremendously." She leaned into him, and he put his arm around her.   
  
"Do you recognize this place?"  
  
"Uh..." Rory looked around. "Oh, I do! This is where you were sitting that time I visited you."  
  
"Yeah. This place is very special to me."  
  
"Aww!"  
  
"Hey, I have to ask you a question. It's really important."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Okay. Rory, I love you. I love you a hell of a lot. And to show my love, I have decided to ask you to..." Jess got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh, my God, Jess you better not be doing what I think you're doing."  
  
"Relax! I want to know if you'd wanna move to New York with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jess sighed and once again sat on the bench next to Rory. "I'm moving to New York. I'm transferring from the college I'm in now to NYU. And I want you to move with me. Now, before you protest, you can transfer from Yale to Columbia if you want to. You'll get accepted anywhere, I know. And we can get a two-bedroom. As a matter of fact, the apartment I'm planning to move into is a three bedroom."  
  
"And how are you going to afford this?"  
  
"I have a friend-Joe-who has this great apartment, and his dad's taking him around the world for three years, and his apartment's gonna be free, so he's gonna let me sub-let it for a ridiculously low amount of money. And I've saved my money from both of my jobs, and I'm selling my car."  
  
"What? Why are you selling your car?"   
  
"Cause I don't need it in New York. I'll either walk everywhere or take the subway, and if I have a car it'll just stay in parking and cost me money."  
  
"Okay. So you want me to move in with you."  
  
"Yeah. But no strings attached. I just...I just love you, but I miss New York, and I figure this is the best way to get both of you together."  
  
"Huh. Well, I'll have to think about it."   
  
"Okay. No pressure. Take as much time as you need." 


	10. That Good Ol' Gossip Train

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter Ten: That Good Ol' Gossip Train  
  
A/N: Okay, I hate to do this to you but...we're fast-forwarding two weeks. Here's the deal: I'm tired of Thanksgiving, completely ready for Christmas, so it's now the middle of December. Okay, so what's been going on here, is that yes, Jess is still moving to New York, and no, Rory hasn't decided whether or not to go yet. Luke and Lorelai haven't told anyone about the baby yet; they're contemplating what to do when the baby comes. And Lorelai, strange one that she is, saw the episode of _All In The Family_ where Gloria suffers from a miscarraige, and--shock shock surprise surprise--she's sworn off all caffiene. I know, I know! Weird, huh? ANYway, that's what happened, and it's so fun, I'm sure. Ooh, and interesting, stupid-for-me-to-know fact: Sally Struthers, better known to us as Babette, played Gloria in _All In The Family_. So, I guess I should actually write the story now. I know you've all been waiting for it.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Here you go." Luke set a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Lorelai.   
  
"Thanks, sweetie." Lorelai kissed him. He smiled and left to take orders. The bell over the diner door rang.  
  
"Hey!" Rory smiled at her mother and sat down, quickly discarding her crutches.  
  
"Hey, babe. How was the bus ride?"  
  
"Great. Ooh, can I have a sip of your coffee?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai strangely.  
  
"Uh, I mean, get your own! You know how protective I am of my coffee."  
  
"Yeah, that's true. I just don't have time to get a cup. Jess and I are meeting Lane in half an hour."  
  
"Oh, where is she this week?"  
  
"Oh, they're actually in Hartford."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah! So I might actually spend the night there tonight."  
  
"Really."  
  
"At the grandparents', Mom."  
  
"Oh! That's fine."  
  
"Okay, Mom, I hate to kiss and run, but, I gotta go." Rory stood up and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Rory."  
  
"See you tonight, Mom." Rory left the diner. Lorelai sighed and walked over to the counter.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Lorelai, I'd love to hang out with you, but I'm swamped."  
  
"Fine. I'll just be heading home."  
  
"Bye." Luke kissed Lorelai and walked off to take orders. She sighed.   
  
"Guess I'll just go off somewhere, all by my lonesome."  
  
"Okay." Luke nodded from a nearby table.  
  
"Bye." Lorelai grabbed her purse and coat and walked out of the diner. Walking to the Inn through the dreary weather, she smiled slightly. "It smells like snow," she proclaimed as she entered the Inn's kitchen.  
  
"That's wonderful, Lorelai. Bridgette! Slice, slice!" Sookie rushed off to save her vegetables. Lorelai sighed, and realizing that her friend wouldn't be free for hours, walked out of the kitchen to the front desk.   
  
"Oh, no." Michel said as he saw Lorelai coming.  
  
"Oh, it's Michel, the spirit of friendship!"  
  
"I thought it was your day off."  
  
"Oh, it is."  
  
"Well then, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Bored." Lorelai rested her elbows on the desk, put her head in her hands, and stared at Michel as he spoke on the phone. He tried to turn away, but she walked around him and continued to stare as he pretended to look for a room for a guest.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, we're don't have a room on the eighteenth. Alright, let me check once again. No, I'm completely sure we don't have any rooms on the eighteenth. We're completely full. Okay, let me get him." Michel held the phone away from him for a few seconds. When he spoke to the potential guest again, he tried to talk in a deeper voice. "This is the managaer. No, I'm sorry there are no rooms. Yes, okay. Goodbye. Please call again." Michel hung up the phone and sighed in relief.   
  
"_That's_ what you do when I'm not around?"  
  
"No, not always. Sometimes, I curse at them in French and demand they never call here again."  
  
"Well, that's better. At least you're not trying to speak in that ridiculous voice. Oh, no wait. That is your voice! Sorry." Lorelai smiled and walked out of the Inn. She walked back to the center of town, feeling very sad and lonely as she passed by Luke's. Stopping in front of the video store, Lorelai decided to go in.  
  
"Hey, Kirk. I thought Saturday was your day to work at Doose's."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm working extra because my mother says she can't continue to feed both me and all three Cat Kirks."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to help out with the money at home?"   
  
"Oh, no, I'm just trying to steer clear of home for awhile. I'm actually hoping she'll get rid of all the cats."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm afraid of cats now."  
  
"Oh, because of the original Cat Kirk?" Lorelai took her three movies to the counter.  
  
"No, actually I saw this special on the Discovery Channel about lions killing people in the jungle, and cats are descended from lions, so."  
  
"Oh, makes sense. I guess."  
  
"Here you go. I'll call Pete in a sec." Kirk handed her the bag with the movies.   
  
"Oh, no that's okay, I don't want any pizza. I've been feeling a little sick to my stomach lately."  
  
"Oh, I wish you hadn't told me that!" Kirk pulled three tissues from the box near his hand and covered his mouth with them as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Ew." Lorelai watched him run and then left the video store, passing Babette whispering into her cell phone. What she didn't realize, however, was that Babette was whispering about her.  
  
"Luke, sweets, I need a cup of your finest!" Lorelai proclaimed as she walked into the diner. She nodded to Miss Patty whispering into her cell phone and headed to the counter where Luke was working on her hot chocolate. "Looks like the gossip train is working overtime."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss Patty is probably talking to Babette. I saw her doing the same thing when I was coming out of the video store."  
  
"Oh, they're always doing that."  
  
"Yeah, you'd think with Jesus and Morey, it'd slow down a little."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jesus is Miss Patty's boyfriend, Morey is Babette's husband."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, that never slowed them down before. They've been gossiping since my dad was young."  
  
"More like since the earth was young."  
  
"Here you go. One extra-large cup of hot chocolate!"  
  
"Luke! Shh!" Lorelai whispered.  
  
"What? Oh! We don't want anyone to know. Sorry."  
  
"'S okay. Hopefully, no one noticed that you yelled it."  
  
"Hot chocolate, donut," Luke handed her one, "kiss," he kissed her, "bye."  
  
She smiled and turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, I'll be waiting for you when you get home."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled again and tried to leave the diner, but was stopped by Miss Patty.  
  
"Lorelai, sweetie, where's Rory?"  
  
"Oh, she and Jess are visiting Hartford."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, Lane Kim's band is playing there, and we're having dinner with my parents later."  
  
"All of you?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai turned to go, but Miss Patty stopped her once again.  
  
"By the way, how's the coffee today?"  
  
"Oh," Lorelai sipped her hot chocolate. "Great! Bye, Miss Patty."  
  
"Goodbye, Lorelai." Miss Patty waited until after Lorelai left the diner and whipped out her cell phone. "Babette? It's Patty. You'll never guess who's given up coffee..."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay, slowly, slowly, ow! Ow! Ow! You're leaning on the wrong arm!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Jess."  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I need my other crutch."  
  
"I got it, here it is."  
  
"Thanks. Okay, should we go?"  
  
"Sure. Where are we going again?"  
  
"To see Lane's band."  
  
"I know that. Where is the band?"  
  
"Uh....I don't remember. I thought you knew."  
  
"_I_ thought _you_ knew."  
  
"No." Rory shook her head.  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
"No, not yet. I just have to call Lane." Rory reached for her purse. "Okay, purse: gone. Phone: in purse. Us: screwed."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"I'm getting worried. Their bus got in half an hour ago." Lane turned from the window in the basement dressing room to the other members of the band.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Dave squeezed her hand.  
  
"Okay, 'London Calling' before or after 'What I Like About You'?" Brian asked the group at large.  
  
"Before," Zach responded, at the same time Dave answered "After." As the three boys descended into an argument, Lane turned back to her worry-filled watch through the window.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"You have? Okay. Okay. All right, we'll be there in ten minutes." Jess hung up the pay phone.  
  
"How are we going to make it to the Transportation Department in ten minutes? We're not taking the bus."  
  
"Of course not. We're getting a taxi. They called one for us and they're gonna reimburse us when we get there."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The couple hardly talked during the five-minute taxi ride, just sat there, feeling comfortable in each other's company. Rory leaned into Jess, and he wrapped his arms around her. As they helped each other out of the car in front of the city building, she whispered something, and then repeated it with more confidence.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What? Okay to what?"  
  
"Okay, I'll move in with you. I got the call from NYU yesterday; they accepted me for the spring sememster."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Yes! That's great!" He hugged her tightly, and even lifted her a few inches. Her crutches fell to the ground.  
  
"Jess, my crutches!" she laughed, her face half-buried in his jacket.  
  
"Ah, forget 'em!"  
  
"We've got to get my purse."  
  
"Later. You just agreed to move in with me!"  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Rory?" Lane pounced on the bands' cell-phone as it rang.  
  
"Lane."  
  
"Oh, my God, where are you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. We just lost my purse on the bus--with my phone and the directions to where you are in it--and so we tracked it around Hartford, and we just got it back. We'll be there in about two minutes; we're in a cab right now."  
  
Lane breathed a sigh of relief. Her friend laughed on the other end and she could hear Jess say something, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell her! Hey, Lane."  
  
"Yeah, Rory?"  
  
"I'm moving in with Jess."  
  
"Oh, my God! That's great news!"  
  
"Yeah, we think so! Anyway, we're pulling up right now, so we'll see you in seconds."  
  
"The dressing room's in the basement. Just follow the front steps inside the door all the way down."  
  
"Is there a star on the door?"  
  
"Of course! I carry it with me wherever I go," Lane added, referring to the very glittery star that Lorelai and Rory had presented to Lane when she'd started touring with the band.  
  
"Of course. See you. Gotta save my battery." Rory hung up her cell phone after Lane's goodbye, and she started crutching down the stairs after Jess.  
  
"If I fall and you don't catch me, I'm suing you."  
  
"Feel free to. I'll always catch you."  
  
"Ooh, mushy Jess. Scary. Don't ever do it again."  
  
"Oh, never." Jess smiled up at Rory. "Here we are. 'The greatest band in the world, loved by everyone.'" Jess read the star. "Boy, think a lot of themselves, don't they?"  
  
"Jess, do you recognize the writing on the star?"  
  
"Maybe....Yes, I do. Oh, you think that much of them."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Ever heard them perform?"  
  
"Once."  
  
"What'd you think?"  
  
"They're great, once they get loud enough."  
  
"Not even gonna ask about that." Jess opened the door to the band's dressing room and they both entered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, does anyone know the name of Lane's band? 


	11. Acting Young While Being Old

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter Eleven: Acting Young While Being Old   
  
A/N: Hee! I love reviews! You guys are great!  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Judy Garland clicked her sparkly red heels together and suddenly appeared in black and white again. Lorelai ran back into the living room just in time to catch Judy pronouncing that the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion were all in her dream.   
  
"Damn! They're in black and white again." Lorelai sighed and sank on to the couch. Watching the boring end of the wonderful movie, she munched on a saltine and thought. She was once again pregnant, nauseated, and alone. She'd told only one person about her baby: the father. Of course, there were slight differences between 1984 and 2003. Lorelai now had a nineteen-year-old daughter; she had a job and a home of her own. But she still had to talk to her parents. Lorelai sighed. Her parents! She had dinner in an hour. Lorelai pushed herself up off of the couch and ejected The Wizard of Oz. She placed it back in the case and headed upstairs to change for dinner. As she came downstairs twenty minutes later, she paused in the front hall to fix her hair in the mirror. As she looked at herself, her eyes wandered down to her stomach. She rubbed her hands over the flat surface, and then lifted her dress as if she were pregnant. She smiled. She was going to have another baby! She grabbed her purse and her coat and bolted out the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bye, Brian, Zach, Dave." Rory said from the wings between the band's sets.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jess added.  
  
"Bye, Lane." Rory hugged her friend tightly. "I'll call you later tonight."  
  
"Bye, Rory." Lane hugged her back. As the girls seperated, Jess offered his good arm to Rory and waved his casted arm at Lane. She waved back, and then ran on stage. The band started as the couple hopped into a cab and headed for the elder Gilmore residence. Their cab pulled up seconds after Lorelai's jeep.  
  
"Hey, babe! I've got great, big, important news."  
  
"Really? Me, too!"  
  
"Oh, what's yours?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"What's yours?"   
  
Jess shook his head as the Gilmores walked up to the front door of the colossal house, arguing. As they rang the doorbell, Jess stared up at the house. He'd only been there once, about a month ago. That was the one time he and Rory had--  
  
"Lorelai. Rory. And who's this?" Emily asked, looking at Jess.  
  
"Well, Grandma, this is Jess. My boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Jess. Come in." Emily abruptly turned and headed into the house.   
  
"Hi, Mom. How are you? That's good. I'm fine too." Lorelai conducted an imaginary conversation with herself as she entered the house. Rory shrugged at Jess and they followed the women.  
  
"Drink, Lorelai?" Richard asked as she entered the sitting room.  
  
"Uh, no alcohol, just some water please."  
  
"All right. Oh, Rory! How's your foot?"   
  
"It's okay." Rory settled into a couch and handed her crutches to Jess. He took them, set them against the couch, and sat down next to her. She smiled. Lorelai took her water and sat next to her daughter on the other side. Emily and Richard sat in chairs across from the three of them. THere was silence for a minute.  
  
"You know what's a good word?" Lorelai asked when she couldn't bear the silence any longer.  
  
"What?" Rory indulged her mother.  
  
_Pregnancy_, Lorelai thought about saying. Instead she said, "Y'all."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's like a contraction. You can say 'y'all' instead of you all, or you could say y'all instead of 'youse guys'."  
  
"Do you say 'youse guys' a lot, Mom?"  
  
"No. But hey, I can still say 'y'all'. As a matter of fact, it's my new word."  
  
"Lorelai, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Were you not here for the conversation, Mom? I'm going to start saying 'y'all'."  
  
"Oh. That makes no sense, though."  
  
"Mom, think. When have I made sense?"  
  
"Rarely."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
There was another moment of silence, and then Richard broke it.  
  
"So, Jess, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm in college."  
  
"Oh, really? Where?"  
  
"Well, I was originally going to Hartford Community College, because I goofed off too much in high school, and my grades weren't that good, but I just got transferred to NYU."  
  
"Really? Harry's son went to NYU." Richard said to Emily.  
  
"Henry Johnson went to NYU? Why, I never would have imagined that."  
  
"Oh, it's a very good school. I'm actually going because I miss New York." Jess said.  
  
"Jess grew up there." Rory smiled proudly. "And it is a good school. I visited there a week ago."  
  
Lorelai just looked on during this conversation, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had a strange feeling she knew where this was going. In order to save her daughter from being thrown out of dinner, she spoke up.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" The other four all stared at Lorelai. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She laughed. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Mom, that's great. Congratulations." Rory hugged her mother and whispered into her ear, "It's Luke's, right?"  
  
"Of course it's Luke's!"  
  
"Luke? That's a new one. I don't think I've met this one. But we can't be surprised. After all, it's Lorelai." Emily said, her tone ice cold.  
  
"Emily." Richard scolded.  
  
"You've met him, Grandma. He owns the diner in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Yeah, Mom, you said he wanted me to give him a lap dance." Lorelai said scornfully.  
  
"And you actually did?"  
  
"I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." Lorelai picked up her purse and started for the door. Rory stood up to follow her.  
  
"Grandma, you're being horrible again. She's pregnant! She's got to be on edge, and have multitudes of hormones running through her, and you just yelled at her. I can't believe you." Rory went in the same direction of her mother, diving over Jess for her crutches. Jess followed her as she started to leave, but Rory turned around to face her grandparents once again. "By the way, I'm transferring to NYU and moving to New York. This way you won't have to see either of us--me or Mom--again for a long time. Goodbye." She swung out of the room on her crutches. Jess followed her, but first, he confronted Emily.  
  
"You're horrible to the two sweetest women on earth, one of whom I love. Bitch." He flipped her off and exited the house. Emily looked at Richard, who shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rory, where are you?" Lane's voice filtered out of Lorelai's anwering machine. "I'm guessing you don't have your phone on, cause you're not answering. Look, we just got finished playing, and we're leaving for Rhode Island in the morning. We're spending two days in Providence, and then we're heading for Boston for a week. I know neither of you are going to show up in Boston, so....Look, just call me when you get this message. We're staying in the Hartford Ramada, I'm in room four-twenty. I'll...talk to you later, I guess. Bye." _Beep. Saturday, 7:30. Beep._  
  
"Look, Lorelai, sorry to do this to you, but I don't think I can make it there till after eleven. There's some damn convention going on, and so I'm gonna have to close half an hour later. Do you still want me to come that late? I mean, I know you've got the whole nausea thing. Anyway, call me when you get this message. Love ya. Bye."_Beep. Saturday, 7:52. Beep._  
  
"Lorelai, doll, this is Babette. I was just wondering how you're doing. I heard you've been feeling a little sick to your stomach lately. Listen, did you have any of Al's clams? Cause I think they were a bad batch. Morey's been feeling a little sick too. Hope you feel better, sweetie."_Beep. Saturday, 8:13. Beep._  
  
"Lorelai, it's Sookie. Patty told me to call you; she said you're not feeling good. So are you feeling okay? Just remember, mystery pizza is bad! Call me, bye."_Beep. Saturday, 8:20. Beep. Beep. Beep._  
  
Lorelai turned off the answering machine abruptly to stop the beeping.   
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Rory put an arm around her mother. Lorelai nodded, and then threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Rory grimaced and then turned to Jess. "She doesn't sound good. I guess I'm gonna stay here tonight. Look, why don't you go home?"  
  
"Okay. Keep her company. I'll send Luke over with some coffee later, and then I'll close up."  
  
"Thank you. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." Jess kissed her and then headed out the door. Rory headed for the bathroom and knocked on the half-open door.  
  
"Hey, Mom, you want some supper?"  
  
Her only response was the distinct sound of Lorelai throwing up.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Rory headed for the phone and dialed information. She got the name of the Hartford Ramada and called Lane.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice answered.  
  
"Uh, Dave, this is Rory. Is Lane there?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get her." There was a slight scuffle on the other end of the phone, a giggle, and a goodbye.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi, Lane. What's Dave doing in your room?"  
  
"Oh, we were working on something."  
  
"And did that something involve lots of kissing?"  
  
"Rory! But, yeah."  
  
"Ooh, Lane's being a bad girl!"   
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." Lane laughed. "But, what are you up to?"  
  
"Well, I told my grandparents about me moving."  
  
"Did they freak out?"  
  
"I don't think so. It was right after Mom dropped the bomb about her being pregnant."  
  
"Oh, my God! Lorelai's pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great and all, but Grandma yelled at her, and so she's throwing up in the bathroom right now."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Yeah. It's all a big mess right now, so I'm gonna spend the night here. I guess I won't see you for a few weeks."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to stay in touch."  
  
"Yes, we will. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and deleted the other messages. Sookie wasn't ready for the stockpile of news yet, Luke probably already knew, and Babette and Patty could wait until tomorrow. Rory turned as her mother walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, feeling better?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Aww, poor baby. Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Willy Wonka."  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Got it this afternoon."  
  
"Great." Rory grabbed a couple blankets from the hall closet as her mother went to change into pajamas. She also changed, and then the girls met on the couch and curled up together, like they used to do when they were both very young. 


	12. I Don't Know

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter Twelve: I Don't Know  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't know what to call this chapter. I don't know what to write in this chapter, but I'm gonna wing it! And also, I'd like to say, if you want to know what Rory and Jess did in the grandparents' house, re-read chapter eight(that's the one with the pregnancy scares). I think I'm gonna drop Paris into this chapter, and if I can, Lorelai will philosophize how the song "Tom's Diner" by Suzanne Vega relates to her life. But if I don't put that here, I promise, it will be put in. And I think Christopher's gonna show up sometime, and Christmas is coming up, and I might fast-forward again so that I can have Lorelai not throwing up(in other words, in the second trimester, not the first) and Rory, Lorelai, and Jess all without casts. Although, let's just say that Lorelai already got her cast off, cause she only broke her little pinky. Anyway...that's what's been going through my head since Wednesday. Ooh! And Thursday, the 12th, that was my birthday! Yay! Happy birthday to me!!! Yay!!! USELESS TRIVIA ALERT THAT MAKES THE STORY MORE UNDERSTANDABLE!!!!: Lauren Graham played Andrea, an efficiency expert on _NewsRadio_ for four episodes.   
  
P.S. Hey, maybe for a birthday present, I could get, like, lots and lots and lotsa reviews. Although, you guys are pretty good about that. 81! That's amazing!  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"And lift, and lift, and one and two and three and four and breathe. Good! We'll be right back." Denise Austin prattled away on the Lifetime Channel as Rory stretched and tried to stand as she woke up. The leg with the cast was stiff and the other leg was sore. She picked up the remote from the coffee table and plopped back onto the couch, leaving her legs to battle it out with themselves. She started flipping through channels, and finally settled on the Arts and Entertainment Channel, where an episode of _NewsRadio_ was playing.   
  
"I never liked her," Lorelai murmured from her curled-up position next to Rory on the couch.  
  
"Who, Lisa?" Rory asked, referring to the character played by Maura Tierney.  
  
"No, that Andrea person." Lorelai pointed to the way-too-friendly, twenty-something brunette efficiency expert.   
  
"Oh, yeah, me either. Although...she does kinda look like someone I know."  
  
"Not this again!" Lorelai groaned.  
  
"She does! You have to admit, she looks like you did when you were twenty-eight!"  
  
"Which was how many years ago?" Lorelai pointed her finger in Rory's face.  
  
"Why, it's just this year!" Rory answered faithfully.  
  
"Good girl! Now go get yourself a Pop-Tart."  
  
Rory stood up and grabbed her nearby crutches to head into the kitchen.  
  
"Get me one too!" Lorelai called as soon as Rory was in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I've got a broken leg."  
  
"Says the girl who got A pluses on all her tests when she broke her arm and couldn't write for a month. Besides, it's only your foot, and you've got crutches, and you're already in there!"  
  
Rory appeared in the hallway with two silver packages of Pop-Tarts.  
  
"Yay!" Lorelai cheered, her arms above her head. Rory threw a package at her mother and fell onto the couch, practically throwing her crutches on the floor.  
  
"I'm asking for a walking cast next time I go to the doctor."  
  
"Can you get one if you've already got a cast on?"  
  
"I don't care, I want one anyway. I'm really tired of crutches."  
  
"I bet. They suck."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The girls both ripped into the shiny packages and started in on their breakfast.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Jess crept down the stairs into the diner. He peeked around and, seeing Luke busy with the customers and a few high-school kids, tried to sneak out the back way. Luke, however, spotted him.   
  
"Jess! Get over here!"  
  
"Luke, I've got somewhere to be."  
  
"No, you don't, Jess, because you're there."  
  
"Whatever. What's going on?"  
  
"Jess, this is Larry, Sally, and Andy." Luke introduced the three high-school students hovering near him.  
  
"Great. Well, right now it's just me, but Dick, Jane, and Spot show up in a few minutes."  
  
"Shut up, Jess. Larry, Sally, and Andy are taking your place and helping me out while I'm dealing with my...situation."  
  
"What situa...ohhhhhhh, I see. Okay, that's great." Jess turned to head for the door, but Luke laid a hand on his shoulder. Jess sighed.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't get to go yet. I'm taking Andy into the kitchen. You watch Larry and Sally." Luke walked back to the kitchen. Andy shrugged and followed him. Larry and Sally stared at Jess.  
  
"Okay, have you been here before?"  
  
"I dunno." Both teenagers shrugged, and Sally played with her gum.  
  
"Wow, Sally, that gum would be great if we were at a fifties drive-in, but we're not, so spit it out, wash your hands, and then come follow me as I show the two of you how to take an order."  
  
Sally did as she was told, and then both kids followed Jess around as he asked people what they wanted. After about ten minutes, Jess figured they got the concept, and he stood behind the counter and watched as the two of them took one order. The phone rang and he jumped.  
  
"Luke's," he answered after he got over his initial surprise, "and what the hell are you doing calling a diner? It's Stars Hollow; we're less than a block away from wherever you are."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Except, it's snowing."  
  
Jess looked up. Sure enough, a slightly heavy veil of white was quickly covering the town.  
  
"And Mom's not feeling well," Rory continued, "and I've got to get back to school by five, and I don't know if the buses will be running."   
  
"Okay. Well, we can figure something out. Uh, call the bus station--better yet, call Miss Patty. See if she knows someone who will drive you to New Haven. I'll talk to Luke, and he'll most likely head over there with all sorts of remedies for Lorelai's...unsettled stomach."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and Jess?" Rory said, seconds before Jess hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Interesting greeting. Does Luke know about it?"  
  
"No." Jess could hear her big grin across the phone.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll find out, and maybe he won't."  
  
"I think someone is teasing me."  
  
"Well, maybe my Jess is smarter than people think."  
  
"Your Jess?"  
  
"Yes, my darling Jess."  
  
"Oh, that's better."  
  
"I thought it would be. Now I have to hang up the phone before Mom strangles me with her best scarf for being too lovey-dovey."  
  
"She's one to talk."  
  
"Yeah, but the second half of her lovey-dovey act is busy right now."  
  
"Ah. Well, goodbye, my darling Rory."  
  
"Goodbye, my darling Jess. And let's not ever speak of those names again."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jess replaced the reciever and headed to the kitchen. "Luke!"  
  
"Wha-?" Luke fell out of the chair he had dozed off in. "What the hell?" he yelled as he found himself on the floor.  
  
"Luke, Lorelai's not feeling well, and it's snowing."  
  
"Great. So?"  
  
"So, it's going to take Rory longer to get back to school, which she has to do by five, and Lorelai's going to be at home alone, and she's all sick."  
  
"Okay. Uh, call Cesar."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And make hot chocolate. As much as I hate to say it, I'm heading to Doose's. Be right back." Luke walked quickly out of the kitchen. Jess picked up the kitchen phone and dialed Cesar's number. Andy, flipping pancakes, looked over as Jess waited for Cesar to pick up.  
  
"Is it true Rory Gilmore's pregnant?"  
  
"What?" Jess asked, hanging up on Cesar, who had just answered.  
  
"I heard that Rory Gilmore was pregnant."  
  
"No, Rory Gilmore is not pregnant! Where'd you hear that rumor, anyway?"  
  
"My mom."  
  
Jess sighed disgustedly and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"What'd Miss Patty say?" Lorelai asked as Rory hung up the phone.  
  
"She said Mrs. Kim is heading that way and she has to leave today."  
  
"Ooh. Do you think she'll take you?"  
  
"I don't know. I asked Miss Patty to ask around again."  
  
"Yeah. You could always steal the snowplow and head to New Haven yourself."  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to see the look on Paris' face when I show up at the dorm with the town snow plow. Too bad I can't drive."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting about that."  
  
"Only because the only thing you broke was your pinky, and it's already healed."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But the fates are punishing you for being so stupid once again."  
  
"Hey! Only one of those times was my fault."  
  
"Yeah, your boyfriend broke one of your arms."  
  
"Yeah, and your trunk broke my foot."  
  
"Ah, c'est la vie."  
  
"Ooh, French! What's the occasion?"  
  
"Lane lent me a 'B*Witched' CD."  
  
"And when will you return it?"  
  
"After I die, after she dies, after I lose it, something."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
There was a slight pause as Lorelai turned back to her magazine.  
  
"Hey, Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got something to tell you."  
  
Lorelai closed her magazine and put it down. "Big important stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, big important stuff."  
  
"Okay, shoot. Wait, just a second." Lorelai ran into the kitchen and dug around for something. She reappeared seconds later, a box of saltines in her hand. "We have no comfort slash junk food!"  
  
"You threw it away last week, remember? You said it made you want to throw up."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've got crackers! They'll be our makeshift comfort food." Lorelai jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Okay. Do we need comfort food?"  
  
"I dunno. Do we need comfort food?"  
  
"I don't think so. At least, I hope not."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm hungry." Lorelai pulled a cracker from an open package in the box. She threw the crackers to the side, shoved the small square in her mouth, and said through a mouthful of crumbs, "Shoot."  
  
"Sure. Okay, this is kind of hard for me to say."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with you wanting to move to New York with Jess?"  
  
"Yes, actually. How did you know?"  
  
"I know these things. I'm psychic."  
  
"More like psychotic."  
  
"Yeah, that too. Anyway, at dinner last night you and Jess were talking about how good NYU is, and how wonderful New York is, and I also got this letter." Lorelai held up an unopened envelope, addressed to Rory Gilmore from New York University. "Now, I don't want you to think I read it, but I did steam it open and glue it back, and apparently you got into NYU."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Okay, I just have a few things to say about this whole 'moving to New York with your boyfriend who happens to be the town bad boy' thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, number one: the two of you are sleeping in seperate rooms."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Number two: you will have an apartment near a coffee shop."  
  
"If a coffee shop isn't there already, I'll build one."  
  
"Good girl. Number three: there will, of course, be a special room just for your lovely mother."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And, the last thing, number four: you will keep your grades up, graduate at the top of the class, call me constantly, and tell me as soon as anything colossal happens. I mean it. Even if the colossal thing is that you get a walking cast or a new book, I wanna know."  
  
"That's four things."  
  
"Shush! Don't contradict your mother!" Lorelai picked up her magazine and started reading. "Hey, J. Lo and Ben are getting married again. Bully for them, I say. Wedding date is set in early January, three days after the divorce is final. Yeah, hell, why wait?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"I slept with Jess." 


	13. Blood, Sweat, Fights, and Tears

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Lucky Number 13: Blood, Sweat, Fights, and Tears  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that B*Witched is from Ireland, but they have a song called "C'est La Vie" which means "Let It Be." Paris is getting dropped into this chapter, I know that for a fact. Writing Paris is very tiring, let me just say. That girl talks a lot, and quickly. She's totally high-maintenence(sorry, I don't know how to spell and I just watched When Harry Met Sally). Also, more cussing in this chapter, nothing over PG-13, though.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"You slept with Jess?"  
  
Rory nodded meekly.  
  
"Dammit, Rory, what are you going to say next? You're pregnant, you've got AIDS, and you're moving in with my parents?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"No, Rory, I don't want to hear it! You know what happened to me, I can't believe you'd be so stupid!"  
  
"Yes, I know what happened to you, but I'm not you! I'm not pregnant, I don't have any STDs, I'm completely fine!"  
  
"It only takes one time, Rory, one time."  
  
"I know, Mom. I grew up with you shoving that in my face every second of the day!"  
  
"Only the past few years. But apparently I didn't do it enough, since you're off having sex with your boyfriend!"  
  
"Mom, we only did it once, not before or since, and we're going to live in two different rooms in New York."  
  
"Oh, no, do you still think you're moving? Uh-uh, no way. I am not letting you move in with Jess now."  
  
"Well, you don't have to let me, I can do it myself!"  
  
"And when you're doing that, why don't you rip my heart out and give it to Sherry and G.G. to cut up!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rory walked out of the house and slammed the door. Lorelai sighed and leaned into the couch.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Jess, give me your phone!" Rory yelled as she walked into Luke's. Jess handed over the diner phone as soon as she reached the counter. She smiled wearily and dialed a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?"  
  
"Patty. I've got to get someone to drive me home. Miss Patty, hi. It's Rory Gilmore." Rory spoke into the phone as Miss Patty picked up. "I was wondering if you knew of anyone else who was heading towards New Haven today. You do? Who? Jackson Melville. Great. No, I've got his number. Thanks. Okay, bye. What? No, I've been feeling fine. Okay, I'll be sure to notify you the second I feel the least bit sick. Okay, bye." Rory hung up the phone. She sighed and laid her head in her hands. Jess set a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Hey, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You just look worn out."  
  
"I am. I really am. I've been running around for the past few weeks with exams and the Christmas holiday coming up, and now I'm moving, and I just had a fight with my mom--"  
  
"Whoa! You had a fight with Lorelai? What about?" _Please not me, please, please, _please_ not about me_, Jess thought.  
  
"You." Rory stated simply.  
  
"God, Rory, she already hates me! What'd you tell her?"  
  
"Not here." Rory hissed through her teeth.  
  
"Okay. Larry, watch the counter. I'm going upstairs." Jess pulled Rory's arm and started to steer her up the stairs. Larry watched them go, and then he turned to Sally and whispered, "That's the girl he got pregnant."  
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"All right, we're out of earshot of everyone, what'd you say?" Jess said seconds after Rory's foot hit the threshold into the apartment.  
  
"Well, first I told her I was moving to New York with you--"  
  
"Shit, can you move in now?"  
  
"At first she was all right with it, and then--"  
  
"Did you tell her about that night at your grandparents'?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Goddammit, why? Why the hell would you tell her that? Didn't you know that would make her freak out?"  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't thinking about that."  
  
"Have you not talked to your mother since she met me? She absolutely hates me, and she's always been scared that you'll get pregnant like she did."  
  
"I know, but I had to tell her. She's my best friend, and I already told Lane. And she started talking about me telling her whenever something big happens, and so it just sorta...spilled out."  
  
"Oh, this is getting so screwed up! Lorelai hates me, everyone thinks you're pregnant."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Everyone thinks I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Well, the kid in the kitchen asked if it was true that you were pregnant, and Patty's asking if you're feeling all right, Taylor's sending me Pepto-Bismol to send to you, so I'm pretty sure the whole damn town knows by now."  
  
"Crap! What's Lorelai gonna think?"  
  
"Did you tell her you weren't pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, but she might not believe me."  
  
"The chain of command probably got screwed up, they think it's you, but it's really Lorelai."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Look, no matter what Mom says, I'm still moving in with you."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"Glad you're so excited. No, really, I understand. Anyway, I gotta go call Jackson, see if he'll give me a ride back to school. My last exam's at two on Wednesday, so you wanna come over around then and help me start to pack? The air mattress is still there, if you wanna stay for a couple days."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Wait, I'll walk you down."  
  
"Cool."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Jackson dropped Rory in front of her dorm about an hour and a half later. She was already starting to miss Lorelai. This always happened when they had a fight; of course, they hadn't had a fight since Rory had moved out. In fact, that had been the last one. Anyway, Rory was already missing her over-caffienated mother (who was caffiene-less; weird) and her quirky comments on life. Rory's mind was not on Paris and moving out at all, so she was fairly shocked when Paris practically jumped on her as she walked in the door.  
  
"You're not moving. I refuse to let you leave."  
  
"What? Paris, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I just met the girl who's taking your place, and I refuse to let you leave."  
  
"Oh, come on, Paris, she couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"Oh, she was...and _worse_! I mean, she was like Madeline and Louise in one."  
  
"Bad combination."  
  
"I know! She was talking about how she's always having boys coming over, and then I told her that I'd be working a lot and I didn't want to work in the library, and she asked me what a library was."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yeah, she did. And Ashley--that's her name. Ashley. I mean, that's a complete dumb slut name!"  
  
"Hey, now, I knew Ashleys that weren't sluts, and certainly not dumb."  
  
"Yeah, fine. It's a cheerleader name, anyway. That was my favorite thing about Chilton: we didn't have cheerleaders. But Ashley--of course, she's a cheerleader. She's like, my worst nightmare. I mean it. I've woken up screaming, because a girl like her moved in. So you can't move. There's no way. I'm not letting you."  
  
"Sorry, Paris, I'm moving. I'm already registered in NYU, and I've got an apartment and everything. Why don't you go to Housing? Maybe they can move you."  
  
"What, are you on crack? It'll take them ages to find me a new place, and in the meantime, Ashley'll know I want to move, and she'll make my life an even worse living hell than it's gonna be already."  
  
"I'm sure there's something you can do."  
  
Paris shook her head.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No, not a damn thing. I'm telling you, you can't move! I won't let you. Why do you have to leave anyway? To go live with your boyfriend? Oh, please, you'll never get any work done. Besides, you'll be moving farther away from your mom. Isn't she like your best friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you don't wanna leave her, now do you? She'll be all alone in that stupid little wholesome town you're from."  
  
"She's not all alone. She's got Luke."  
  
"The diner man? Do you really think she'll stay with him for long? I mean, she was with Mr. Medina for, what, eight months, and then they split up? How long do you think she'll stay with diner boy?"  
  
"Paris, shut up."  
  
"Oh, that doesn't get me to shut up, and you know it. I'll just keep talking about your mom and Mr. Medina making out, and then I'll make fun of diner man over and over. Say you won't move out."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO. I'm moving out." Rory slammed the books in her hand onto her desk, and Paris took that as the sign that she couldn't talk about it anymore. Instead, she asked her soon-to-be former roommate a question.  
  
"Hey, what'd you and your mom fight about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rory looked up from her already up-and-running laptop.  
  
"Oh, your mom just called here about ten minutes ago, and since I never answer the phone while I'm working, she left a message."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Cause you're moving out and Ashley's moving in!"  
  
Rory shook her head and walked over to the answering machine. A number 3 was flashing. Rory pressed the button, and her mother's voice started.  
  
"Hey. Look, I know you're not there yet, and I figure that Paris is working, so that's why I called." Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry about the fight. I just get really passionate about that, and I know you know that, so I'm not gonna apologize any more.  
  
"I miss you. It's strange, I know, but this always happens when we fight. I'm watching reruns of VH1 right now, and 'I love the 80s' is on. They're talking about the Bangles, and the Go-Go's, and the Brat Pack, and I'm very nostalgic, cause I guess my favorite part of the eighties was--"_Beep. Sunday, 12:02. Beep._  
  
"Your damn machine hates me, babe, and we've got to face it. Anyway....What was I talking about? Oh yeah, my fave part of the eighties. Well, if you deduct the morning sickness, labor pains, diapers, and sick days, my favorite part of the eighties was you. That, of course, was when you were at your cutest. Although you have long since grown out of the whole sweetness thing, you're still the coolest thing in my life. You've stayed with me for too many years to count--"  
  
"Nineteen, Mom." Rory called to the machine, wiping tears from her face.  
  
"And I know you're telling me it's been nineteen years, but that's a bold-assed lie, cause I feel like you've been with me forever. We've grown up so much together, you from a slobbering, pooping, laughing little baby, and me from a naive, Bangles worshiping, only happy with you little girl. What we've grown into, only--"_Beep. Sunday, 12:04. Beep._  
  
"Fire the mean lady with the robot voice, Ror, and I don't mean Paris. Anyway, as I was saying, we've grown up so much, into what, only God knows. We've gone through boys--too many to count--although the serious ones include Max for me and Dean for you. We've also got Jess for you, and Luke for me, but I'm hoping they stick around for a while. I like 'em, you know?   
  
"Anyway, the most important boy we've both gone through is, as always, Christopher. You've helped me get through all the crap and heartache your father causes me, and I like to think I've helped you. Now he's father and husband to someone else, and even though you're civil, I can tell that seeing him with G. G. rips you up. Seeing him with Sherry rips me up too, and the fact that she sent me a Christmas card with the three of them just makes me want to make your father a widower. Still, I know you love him, and I love him too, and I guess he loves us, but the fates don't shine on us much; none of us. Well, Luke's coming over in a minute, and I hate to say it, but I gotta hurl, so I'll talk to you later, sweets. I promise, you'll always be number one to me. I love you so much. Call me."  
  
Paris threw Rory a box of Kleenex, and Rory wiped her sopping face.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry to anyone named Ashley; I know smart, non-slutty Ashleys, but I just kept thinking of those girls from that Disney show _RECESS_, and what they'd be like when they grew up. And they're all preppy and stuff. But sorry if I offended anyone. Didn't mean to!!!! 


	14. RainBlest

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 14: RainBlest  
  
A/N: It is now New Year's Eve, 2003. Luke and Lorelai are leaving Stars Hollow (still buzzing from the shocking Gilmore/Danes baby news) to visit New York, where Rory and Jess are newly moved into their apartment(and by moved in, I mean their stuff is there and in boxes. They have furniture but they can't see it). Uncle and nephew and best friends mother and daughter are going to Times Square on New Year's Eve, all Lorelai's idea, because "it's fun to be in a crowd and get your eardrums blown out by senseless noise. Why else do you think metal rock's done so well in concerts?"  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Is that their bus?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think that's their bus."  
  
"Great, Rory."  
  
"Come on!" Rory pulled Jess from his stubborn position on the bench in the bus station and dragged him with her to the bus arriving from Stars Hollow. "Gilmore!!" Rory yelled as her mother walked off the bus, Luke not far behind.  
  
"Little Gilmore!!" Lorelai dropped her bag and both girls ran to each other. As they were hugging (without falling down), Jess and Luke walked towards them, Luke carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Luke."  
  
By now the girls were sitting on the floor, still hugging.  
  
"Didn't they just see each other a week ago?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yep." Jess nodded.  
  
"Why are they hugging like they haven't seen each other for a few decades?"  
  
"Because this is the first time I've come to see her in New York." Lorelai looked up. Rory nodded, and then stood up. Lorelai held up her arms, and Luke and Rory pulled her up. "Okay! What do we do first?"  
  
"Drop off your stuff, I guess." Rory said.  
  
"Away we go!" Lorelai started leading the group away. Rory ran after her and turned her around.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Which key is it?"  
  
"That one."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it goes square key, copper key, round silver key, gold key."  
  
"I thought it went gold, square, copper, round silver."  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure gold's last."  
  
"Just open the damn door!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Jess and Rory yelled back. Jess used the sequence Rory had said--square, copper, round silver, gold--from top to bottom and pushed. The door swung open a foot and stopped. Jess looked at Rory; she nodded, and they both rammed into the door, pushing the cardboard boxes piled behind it to the wall. Then they stood aside as Luke and Lorelai entered the cluttered apartment.  
  
"It's...nice." Luke said, taking in the boxes piled all over everything.   
  
"It's great, sweets." Lorelai said, noticing the coffee table upside down on the floor.  
  
"Thanks. We like it." Rory smiled at Jess, and they looked proudly around their apartment. There were four half-empty six-foot-tall bookcases against the wall, and three couches covered in boxes. The counter into the kitchen had boxes on it, too, but not as many. There was a dining table off to the right from where they were standing, and an amazing home entertainment system to the left. Lorelai wandered over to the electronics.  
  
"These are top of the line."  
  
"Yeah, Joe left everything behind when his dad dragged him away."  
  
"Uh-huh. How did you know ultra-rich Joe, anyway? Was he your drug dealer?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"He was my best friend in elementary school, and after middle school we kinda moved apart, but when I visited after I moved to Stars Hollow, I met him again, and we got to be good friends. When I told him I was thinking of moving back to New York, he offered me the apartment, and I took it."  
  
"How did Joe get this apartment?"  
  
"Sixteenth birthday present from his dad. It's where he had parties during high school."  
  
"So in other words, there has to be drugs somewhere in this apartment."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What? I'm pregnant and can't have coffee. I want fun!"  
  
"We'll go stand in a crowd of twenty-five zillion screaming people and watch a big silver ball drop in the freezing cold." Rory said.  
  
"Now that's fun." Luke spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, and speaking of New Year's Eve in Times Square, we've got to go soon."  
  
"Jess, I hate to break it to you but...it's three-thirty."   
  
"Thanks, Lorelai, but have you ever seen it on TV? You've got to get there at least by five to get close to the ball and not get crushed by the crowd."  
  
"Okay. So we'll hang out here for an hour, and at four-thirty we'll grab supper and snacks from the diner downstairs and head over there." Rory, the voice of reason, suggested.  
  
"I'm fine with that." Luke shrugged.  
  
"Okay." Jess nodded.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai gave in. "But what do we do till then?"  
  
"You want a tour of the apartment?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, this is the living room and dining room. That's the kitchen." Rory pointed at the counter separating the kitchen and dining room. "And this is the hall." Rory led her mother away. Luke sat down on a box, and Jess started looking through the piles of CDs on the floor.  
  
"So how you doing, Jess?"  
  
"Good. You?" Jess found the CD he wanted and stuck it in the state-of-the-art player.  
  
"Okay," Luke said just as a song heavy on the guitars blasted out of the speakers.  
  
"'Smile on Me'!" Rory shouted from her room. Jess smirked and skipped songs until the song she wanted started playing.  
  
"Who's this?" Luke asked.  
  
"RainBlest," Jess answered.   
  
  
  
"RainBlest?" Lorelai asked Rory incredously. They were standing in her room. Well, Lorelai was standing, looking around, but Rory was dancing.  
  
"Yeah," Rory nodded, "it's a twist on Sunkist. They're this really cool girl group. They live right down the hall."  
  
"They've got a CD?"  
  
"Yeah, and they're really big in Europe. It's basically the only CD Jess and I can listen to for hours together."  
  
"Okay, whatever. So, how are things with Jess, anyway?"  
  
"Great. It's kinda weird, though."  
  
"Yeah, it's the first time you've had to share your house with someone else. Besides me."  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I had to share a room with Paris, but that's different, cause it was a dorm. Now it's like a whole house."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Who did you live with, besides Grandma, Grandpa, and me?"  
  
"Chris and I tried it once, right after you were born. We kept fighting, though, about who got to go out and who got to stay with you, and so one night, he just split."  
  
"I never knew that."   
  
"Yeah, I never told you. It's not something I meant to keep from you, I just never found the right time to tell you, you know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Anyway, I'm hoping that after this one's born, Luke doesn't split."  
  
"No way, Mom, Luke's not like that."  
  
"People change, babe. It's a fact of life."  
  
"Luke won't."  
  
  
  
"Things busy at home?"  
  
"A little. Patty's always telling me remedies for morning sickness, Taylor's on my case because Larry's always going to Doose's and harrasing the customers. Is it my fault the kid hates Taylor worse than I do?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"It is, but still." Luke sat back for a second. "I've been opening the diner later now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I've been spending my nights at Lorelai's."  
  
  
  
"Every night?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "I've even got him opening later now."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Although, it's not always that sexy, cause I throw up a lot."  
  
"I'm sure that dampens the mood."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna see the study?"  
  
Rory led her mother out of her room and past Jess' closed door to the largest bedroom. Only, instead of a bed, there were two desks and an overstuffed loveseat, next to another bookcase.   
  
"It's just like both of you. I'm glad you guys are so happy together."  
  
"Yeah, the same for you and Luke."  
  
"Well, that's amazing. Both of us are with guys who make us happy! I'd think it sounded like someone else if I wasn't pregnant."  
  
"At least I'm not."  
  
"That's true."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Time to go!" Jess called back to the girls. They walked into the living room, both looking stunning in sparkling silver dresses.  
  
"Wow." Luke breathed as he looked at Lorelai.  
  
"I agree." Jess said, staring at Rory. "Although, no offense, but you guys know we're just going to be standing in a crowd all night, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we can still look our best, true?" Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
"Oh, yes, very true. We girls need to look our best for you boys."  
  
"But if you don't like them, you can stay here while we go to get noticed." Lorelai headed for the door.  
  
"Ta-ta." Rory waltzed out of the apartment after her mother.   
  
"Wait!" Jess and Luke both ran out after them.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
The sleeping arrangements for that night went like this: Luke kicked Jess out of his room and slept on Jess' bed. Lorelai spent almost three hours in the bathroom after the smells of the crowd and the taste of the giant soft pretzel she'd had, and then forced Rory to scoot over and slept on her bed. Jess got to sleep in the study, but basically read until six-thirty, when he finally dropped off to sleep. The next day, Rory and Jess showed Luke and Lorelai around Washington Square Park, and Lorelai showed Rory and Jess her favorite coffee place. At five-thirty in the afternoon, the group was back at the apartment, and Rory and Jess were dancing to the sounds of RainBlest when there was a knock on the door. They headed over and opened it to a twenty-year-old girl.  
  
"Vanessa! Hey!" Rory said as she pulled the girl into the apartment.  
  
"I see you still haven't unpacked."  
  
"Of course not. So, whatcha doin?" Rory sat on a cardboard box labeled 'books'.  
  
"I just heard the music, and it drew me like a moth to a flame."   
  
As the group laughed, Lorelai cleared her throat. "Why?"  
  
"Oh! Mom, this is Vanessa Steele, she's RainBlest's bassist. Vanessa, this is my mom, Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi," Lorelai shook hands with Vanessa. "This is Luke Danes, my boyfriend."  
  
"Hi." Vanessa shook Luke's hand, too.  
  
"So, uh, Steele, that's an interesting last name." Lorelai said.  
  
"My mom's first name is even more interesting."  
  
"Oh, really? What is it?"  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Oh, my God, it's true! Your mom is in the Bangles! Oh, my God, that's so cool!"  
  
"Yeah. Vanessa, my mom loves the Bangles."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Oh, could you get me tickets?"  
  
"To a Bangles concert? I guess so."  
  
"Wow!" Lorelai fell on the only couch that was free of boxes.  
  
"O-kay. So, Vanessa, when are you guys playing next?" Jess said.   
  
"Actually, that's the real reason I stopped by. We're playing tonight at Flying Cups and Saucers, and so I wanted to invite you guys."  
  
"Oh, yeah, we'd love to go!" Rory said.  
  
"Okay, well, it's starts at eight, which means I gotta head over there soon, and it's five bucks each at the door."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Guess I'll see you guys later. Bye." Vanessa left. Lorelai, who had now recovered from her slight I-love-the-Bangles trance, ran to her room and grabbed the only CD she'd brought. She slipped the "Best of" disk into the player and "Walk Like An Egyptian" started playing. Lorelai fell back into her place on the couch and back into her trance.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
_Smile on me from afar  
Smile on me from afar  
Smile on me from afar  
Smile on me from afar  
  
You're smilin' on me and it's making me blue  
For you  
It's making me blue_  
  
  
With a final clang from the cymbals, the lights went down on RainBlest.  
  
"Oh, I love 'em, I love 'em, I love 'em!" Lorelai yelled. Luke and Jess clapped and whistled, while Rory just clapped(cause she can't whistle).   
  
"See, I told you they were great!" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, but they're even better in person." Luke said.  
  
"I wish they'd come back on." Lorelai said as they all kept clapping. Right on cue, the lights came back up on the band and they started playing again. "Hey, I've got magical powers!"  
  
"Shut up!" the other three hissed.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Bye, sweets."  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
It was the next morning in the bus station, and Luke and Lorelai were headed back to Connecticut. Rory backed out of their hug and hugged Luke, much to his surprise, and none to Lorelai's.  
  
"Bye, Luke. Take good care of Mom and the baby."  
  
"Sure." Luke said after he separated from the awkward hug. Lorelai punched Jess in the shoulder and said "Bye." He responded with the same word, and after another Rory/Lorelai hug, Lorelai slid her arm around Luke's waist and he slid an arm around her shoulders and they walked onto the bus. Rory and Jess, in an almost identical position, waved goodbye. Rory made Jess stand in the same spot until the bus had disappeared from view, and then they walked home. 


	15. Dancing Around Commitments

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 15: Dancing Around Commitments  
  
A/N: No, RainBlest is not real. Yet. Vanessa Steele is not real either, although Michael Steele is actually the bassist for the Bangles. I don't think she has any kids. The Bangles are back together. I don't know why you'd actually care, although I care cause I'd love to go to a Bangles concert, and I'm sure Lorelai would too. I'm fastforwarding again; about two weeks. I think I'm going to continue fast-forwarding two weeks with every new chapter.   
  
  
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
"Wait, hold the elevator please!" Rory shouted as she jogged up to it. She made it in seconds before it closed. "Thank you." she breathed to the guy next to her.  
  
"Sure. What floor do you want?"  
  
"Oh, fourteen."  
  
"Top floor, huh? Good thing it's not a walk-up." The guy gestured to Rory's arms, full of groceries, her school books, and the mail.  
  
"Yeah. I'd probably die if I had to walk up fourteen flights with this load of stuff."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Rory stared at the numbers flashing higher and higher as the guy stared at her.  
  
"I'm Greg, from 10-D."  
  
"I'm Rory, from 14-B. I'd shake your hand, but..."  
  
"It's fine. So, Rory. That's an interesting name."  
  
"It's short for Lorelai."  
  
"As in the Loreleis that sang sailors to their death in German legends?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, look, it's you." Rory said as the doors opened on the tenth floor. Greg walked out of the elevator and turned to look at her.  
  
"So, whaddya say, me and you get together some time and--"  
  
Rory pressed the "Door Close" button and Greg's voice was cut off in the middle of his dinner invitation. She looked up at the numbers again, watching them change slowly, and breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped onto her floor. It's not like she didn't like Greg; she just, well, didn't like him. She'd never really liked the kind of guys who asked out pretty girls just because they were pretty. They were always the boys who'd love you and leave you. Her background with her hardly-ever-there father made her wary of boys like that. She dropped one large paper bag on the ground in front of the door to her and Jess' apartment and started digging through her purse for her keys. She found them, picked up the bag, and tried to fit the first key on the ring into the wrong hole. She dropped the bag back on the ground and searched through the keys for the right one. She stood up with the right key and the door opened.  
  
"Need some help?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yes, please."   
  
Jess picked up the bag from the ground and took the other one out of Rory's arms and walked into the apartment. She followed him, her arms feeling empty only carrying her four books and their mail. She started sorting through the mail as she settled into a stool next to the counter.  
  
"We got another postcard from Joe." Rory said as she watched Jess put the groceries up.  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Uh, Greece."  
  
"Greece. That sounds cool. What's it say?"  
  
"Dear Jess...blah blah blah...I'm in Greece... it's kinda boring...blah blah blah...keep the place nice, it's where my electronics call home...Joe."  
  
"He's a nice guy."  
  
"Sounds it." Rory gazed at the picture of the Mediterranean Sea on the front of the postcard. Then she sighed and threw it aside, in a pile with the rest of the mail.  
  
"So, how was your day?"  
  
Rory groaned and laid her head on the counter.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"How'd your interview go?" Rory lifted her head.  
  
"I blew it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I should just try to get a job in the diner downstairs. I mean, I've got experience."  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you take a job in a diner. You are so much better than that. "  
  
"Thank you for that wonderful vote of confidence."  
  
"Besides, if you take the job, there's no way I'm gonna get one there."  
  
Jess laughed, and then walked around the counter and held out his hand to Rory. "Come here. I've got something to show you."  
  
"What?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet. "What is it?"  
  
"Come on." Jess' eyes sparkled mischievously. He pulled her out of the apartment and led her up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Why are we going to the roof? Jess?"  
  
"Close your eyes," he said as they reached the top of the stairs. Rory reluctantly obliged, and Jess pushed the door open. He walked Rory carefully to the edge of the roof. "Okay, open 'em."  
  
Rory did, and gasped. There was a small table covered with a linen tablecloth and set with an elegant dinner for two. The only light in the early evening came from white Christmas lights and candles, slightly flickering in the wind.   
  
"Do you like it? Come on, Rory, say something."  
  
"I love you so much." Rory, tears in her eyes, kissed Jess and threw her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist to complete the hug.  
  
"So, do you like it?"  
  
Rory laughed, and slightly pulled away from the hug, keeping her arms around his neck. "I love it."  
  
"Really? Cause I worked really hard on it." He wiped her tears away with his thumb, keeping his other arm secured tightly around her.  
  
"Yes, really." She leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Jess asked out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What?" Rory broke from the kiss and looked at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
_I am sitting in the morning at the diner on the corner  
  
I am waiting at the counter for the man to pour the coffee  
  
And he fills it only halfway..._  
  
"See, doesn't that sound like me?" Lorelai stopped her Suzanne Vega CD in the middle of the song "Tom's Diner." She sat back on the couch, and Luke wrapped his arms around her as he contemplated his answer.  
  
"I guess so. What's the rest of the song?"  
  
"Oh, well, the rest of the song doesn't really sound like me. She goes on to say that she can't argue cause the guy behind the counter starts making out with this chick who just came in."  
  
"Yeah. So it really applies more to Rory, and you're the girl who comes in."  
  
"Okay, that's just freaky."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Rory said the same thing when I mentioned my theory to her!"  
  
"You know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"That aliens abducted you last night between the diner and here and replaced your brain with one identical to the one they placed in Rory's body last week?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, either that or you're wrong."  
  
Lorelai gasped. "You were abducted by aliens?"  
  
"Yes, and they told me that I should either kill myself or go crazy, because if I spend too much time with you, I will eventually want to do one or the other."  
  
"Now that's just ridiculous. It's too late to decide, you're plugged in for life." Lorelai placed Luke's hand on her eight-week pregnant stomach. "And besides, you're already crazy."  
  
"That's your opinion."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got crazy-dar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can spot crazy people a mile away. Why else do you think I love you?"   
  
"Oh, so that's your secret."  
  
"Yes, that is my secret. Now...it is 80s month on VH1, and you have to watch it with me."  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"Hey, you knocked me up, and unless you want me to knock you out, you have to oblige my every wish. It's the Gilmore rule of pregnancy."  
  
"Okay, I'll watch it with you."  
  
"Good. Now get me the remote."  
  
Luke handed the remote to Lorelai, and she turned on the TV, already set to VH1. Bruce Springsteen, "Born in the U.S.A." with tight jeans and an even tighter white T-shirt, was singing as a banner rolled across the bottom of the screen. "Next: John Hughes Marathon, starting with National Lampoon's Vacation!"  
  
"A John Hughes marathon?" Luke asked incredulously after reading the banner.   
  
"Yes, and we're watching all 24 hours!"  
  
"You knew it was coming on, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. It's my life's work to annoy you. And it's now your life's work to make me happy." Lorelai pulled Luke's arms closer around her. "Why don't you ever where a shirt like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That tight one Bruce is wearing that shows him off."  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"You need one. You'd look a hundred times better than Bruce."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Luke leaned down and kissed Lorelai. She turned around to face him and kissed him back. As the kissing and passion intensified, Luke reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Lorelai caught him.  
  
"Oh, you think your kisses alone can tear me away from a 24-hour John Hughes marathon? You're gonna have to work harder than that, buster." Lorelai turned back around so she was laying between his legs again. He sighed and settled in to watch the twenty-four hour John Hughes marathon.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Will you marry me?" Jess calmly and clearly repeated, his heart sinking slightly at the shocked look on Rory's face.  
  
"I don't...I have no idea...what do I say...I'm gonna faint." Rory went limp in Jess' arms.   
  
"Rory? Rory?!"  
  
Jess carried her over to a stretched out lawn chair. He laid her down and lightly slapped her face. Her eyelids fluttered and opened.   
  
"Oh, thank God." Jess hugged Rory, and she slightly hugged him back. He let go and she sank back into the chair, her eyes never leaving his.   
  
"I'm gonna have to think about it."  
  
"About what? OH! Sure, that's great. Take as much time as you need. And if you do say yes, we don't have to get married soon. It could be years before we actually tie the knot. And you don't have to say yes. Actually, you know what, don't say yes. God, I don't even know why the hell I asked." Jess sank into the lawn chair next to Rory's and laid down. He stared at the sky in confusion. Rory looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looked over at her.  
  
"It'll be okay." She reached her hand towards him. He smiled and stretched his arm to meet hers. She smiled back as their fingers twisted together, and then they both watched the stars, each alone in their own thoughts. Someone in the building next to theirs started playing a CD that sounded suspicously like Stars Hollow's own troubadour. Rory, slightly homesick, wondered what her mother was doing.   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"You see us as want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, and athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal." Lorelai recited part of the opening lines of The Breakfast Club right along with Anthony Michael Hall. Watching the opening scene unfold, she noticed a strange noise coming from behind her. It almost sounded like someone...singing. She looked up at Luke, who was staring at the TV and singing along with Simple Minds' "Don't You Forget About Me."  
  
"Don't don't don't don't. Don't you forget about me. Will you stand above me, look my way, never love me. Rain keeps falling, rain keeps fallin' down, down down..." Luke trailed off and looked down at Lorelai, who just grinned this big grin and turned back to the TV. "It came out when I was seventeen. I kinda liked it."  
  
"You liked it enough to memorize the song."  
  
"You memorized the opening sequence."  
  
"And many other scenes. But not really in 1984, more after it made it onto video and TV."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because in eighty-four, I was in the same trouble I am now currently in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The couple settled back to watch the movie, but before long, the kids had to eat lunch, and the mere mention of food sent Lorelai to the bathroom. Luke, used to this routine by now, visited the kitchen for saltines and medicine for Lorelai's stomach and was waiting on the couch for when she returned. Lorelai took the medicine, which made her grimace, and curled closer to Luke on the couch, feeling horrible. He handed her a package of crackers, covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch, and hugged her to him with one arm. She settled her face in his chest, and fell asleep in the scent of Luke. Realizing she was asleep, he scooped her up in his arms. The blanket fell off of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in close. He navigated the clothes-strewn stairs and hallway, and slowly let her settle into her bed. Their bed. Whatever. He laid the comforter over her and kissed her softly on her head.  
  
"Stay," she murmured, half-awake.  
  
"I'm just gonna go check on the diner. I'll be right back." Luke whispered. He didn't understand why he was whispering when she was awake, but he whispered just the same.  
  
"Okay. Bring back you."  
  
"Sure. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Lorelai smiled, her eyes still closed. She kissed the air in his direction and murmured bye. He whispered goodbye to her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs, pulling his coat from the coatrack, and walked out of the house, locking the door with his keys. He walked past his truck, parked in the driveway, and made his way to the diner. It looked like things were running smoothly, so he pretended like he was just there to get something from upstairs. He entered his apartment seconds later and realized it didn't have to be his apartment anymore; he could use it for his office, like his father had. It was almost like an office now, except for the beds and the kitchen. Luke went through his room, packing up the last of his clothes and belongings that hadn't already migrated over to Lorelai's. Jess' room was already empty, and by the time Luke was through, his was empty too. He picked up a few more things from around the apartment, including a few videos, the only books he owned that weren't business ledgers, and his "baby TV", as Lorelai called it. He felt like some phase of his life was ending, and a longer and hopefully happy phase was beginning. He turned out all the lights, and locked the door to his apartment for the last time. The next time he would open it, he would be living someplace else, officially. He slipped his keys into his pocket and took the stairs two at a time, whistling. He walked into the diner, a big smile on his face, and waved goodbye. He'd already told Cesar to close, and he'd open in the morning. Feeling a lot more cheerful than he'd ever felt in his life, he started back to his and Lorelai's house, stopping at a store just in time for one purchase before they closed.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Jess, I've been thinking all night, and I've finally come to a decision." Rory said as Jess unlocked their apartment late that night.  
  
"Can we please just forget I ever asked that question? I made a big asshole of myself, and I'd prefer if we didn't talk much about it."  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I've found a solution."   
  
"Okay, what is it?" Jess sank into a couch and pulled Rory onto his lap.  
  
"We're too young to even think about getting married, correct?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, well I think we should just say that we're pretty serious; serious enough to live together, and marraige maybe might be an option in the very distant future, but not serious enough to sleep together and actually plan a wedding."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have, unfortunately, seen the consequences of an early marriage firsthand."   
  
"And I _am_ the consequences of sex before marraige."  
  
"Yeah. I love you and everything, Rory, but I don't want a baby."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"So we're agreed. We're serious, but not too serious."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay. It's getting late, so, good night, Rory."  
  
"Good night, Jess." Rory slid off of Jess' lap and they started hand-in-hand to their rooms. They kissed each other good night and entered their rooms.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Lorelai was lying in bed, half-asleep, half-awake, when these loud drums started playing. She jumped out of bed and started downstairs. There, in the living room, was Luke, wearing tight jeans, and a tighter white T-shirt, looking for all the world almost like Bruce Springsteen. He lifted a microphone and started lip-syncing.  
  
_"Born down in a dead man's town  
"The first kick I took was when I hit the ground  
"You end up like a dog that's been beat too much  
"Till you spend half your life just covering up  
  
"Born in the U.S.A.  
"I was born in the U.S.A.  
"I was born in the U.S.A.  
"Born in the U.S.A."_  
  
Lorelai was clapping along with the music, grinning. Luke looked like he was having the time of his life playing the Boss. Neighbors were walking outside to find the source of the noise. Babette and Morey stuck their heads outside; Dwight from behind them stepped onto his porch. Sophie was dancing in the music store a few blocks away; Mrs. Kim was steaming in Kim's Antiques. Taylor was trying to find the source of the noise; Grant, the town troubadour, was noting the drums, and decided he needed cymbals. At the end of the song, Lorelai cheered, and Luke reluctantly set the microphone down to not quite so reluctantly head into Lorelai's waiting arms. She grinned as they started up the stairs, whispering about how nice those jeans looked; she couldn't wait till they were off. Luke grinned back just as widely, and they walked into their bedroom and closed the door. 


	16. In Your Dreams, Bucko!

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 16: In Your Dreams, Bucko!  
  
A/N: "In Your Dreams, Bucko!" is definitely the chapter you've been dreaming of...if you're as psychotic as I am. Set two weeks into the futurefrom the last one, which means it's the end of January in 2004, Lorelai's ten weeks pregnant, and Rory and Jess have lived in their apartment for six weeks or something. I dunno. Anyway, this is the chapter for the psychotic in you...I hope it's okay.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
_Weird,_ Jess thought as he tugged at the collar of his tux. _If I didn't know better, I'd think I was getting married._  
  
Jess looked at the priest behind him, the wedding decorations all around, and the tearful town of Stars Hollow staring at him from the pews of the church.   
  
_Huh. I guess I _am_ getting married. Okay. Calm Calm Calm Calm Calm PANIC!_  
  
Jess looked around, trying to find something to focus on other than the wedding. His eyes darted toward the corner where Lane and Dave's band was playing "White Wedding." _That_ didn't help, so he kept looking around. His eyes caught Luke's and he tried to convey his panic with his eyes. Luke had a slight look of panic in his eyes, too, and Jess noticed the rings on Luke and a very very pregnant Lorelai. Luke obviously wasn't going to help, so Jess focused on the large bouquet of flowers across from him. He was distracted within seconds by a large bundle of white underneath the flowers, so his gaze traveled down to see Richard Gilmore escorting Jess' bride down the aisle. Jess calmed down as soon as he realized it was Rory. He couldn't really see her, only her dress (a silk and lace number that clung in all the right places), but he knew it was Rory. He could just feel it. He got a big grin on his face, and Rory tilted her head under the large wave of crinoline that was hiding her face. Grandfather and grandaughter reached the altar. Rory turned to face her grandfather, and he lifted her veil from her face to kiss her on her cheek. After doing this, he settled in the front row next to Emily, who was clutching a martini in one hand. Rory was already facing the priest, and Jess glanced over the crowd once, noticing most of the town was there (excluding the Foresters, the Kims, and the three or four town loners) and a few guests from out of town were there (including Liz, a few of Jess' friends from New York, and Christopher's family. This part of the guest list surprised Jess to no end). Jess shook his head and turned to face the man that would marry him and Rory. The priest started his speech, going on and on about holy matrimony and marraige. Jess started reciting a scene from The Princess Bride, in which the princess is getting married to the prince against her will. The priest, listed in the credits as "The Impressive Clergyman," pronounces marraige like 'mawwaige'.  
  
"Mawwaige is a dweam wifin a dweam." Jess said very soflty.  
  
Jess looked at Rory to see if she'd heard. Only it wasn't Rory. It was some girl he'd made out with years ago; he couldn't even remember her name. He turned back to the priest, freaked out once again. The priest eventually got to the "do you" part of the vows, and Jess blurted out "No." He turned back to the girl next to him. It was Rory. She had tears in her eyes as she slapped him and fled down the aisle. Lorelai glared at Jess and followed her daughter. Luke just looked shocked. Jess, fully hit with what he'd just done, sank down until he was sitting on the steps of the altar. He covered his face with his hands, only a few tears leaking out and betraying him. Then he felt arms go around him and a tiny hand patting his hair. He looked up to find a little girl looking down at him. Four years old and beautiful, she had her mother's long chestnut hair and her father's dark brown eyes. She settled into Jess' lap and snuggled her head against his chest, patting his hand that was on her knee.  
  
"It'll be okay, Daddy. It's okay. Mommy will be right back, and then you can put the ring on her finger and kiss her, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Jess nodded. The little girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck and squeezed.  
~!~  
Jess sat up in bed. He looked around him, and much to his surprise, found he was still in his room at Luke's apartment. Then he remembered that Luke didn't have an apartment anymore, and the bed beneath him disappeared. He fell to the ground.  
  
~~!!~~  
  
Jess jerked awake. He was in his bed, in his room, in the apartment he shared with Rory--his never-ever been pregnant girlfriend. Jess checked his clock. 12:30 p.m. Jess groaned and got out of bed. He shuffled into the living room to find Rory, clothed only in a flimsy way-above-knee-length nightgown. She was putting books away.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Look who's up!"  
  
"Look who's not dressed!"  
  
"You're not dressed either."  
  
Jess looked down to find he was clothed only in his boxers. He shrugged. "I guess I'm not."  
  
"That's okay, it makes it easier for me to do this." Rory threw Jess onto a couch and started...well, it wasn't pretty.  
  
  
~~~!!!~~~  
  
  
"AHHHHH!" Lorelai yelled as she fell out of bed. "Dear God, make it stop make it stop make it stop make it stop!!!! EWWWWWWW!!! My mind's eye is ruined!!!! Help help help help help!!!!"  
  
"Lorelai, shut up."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you didn't see it!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up and come back to bed."  
  
"Uch, fine." Lorelai slid back into bed, but didn't lay down.  
  
"What was so bad, anyway?"  
  
"Eww! It was Jess...and Rory...having sex!! Ew!Ew!Ew!Ew!Ew!Ew!Ew!"  
  
"Yeah, that is pretty bad. Good thing I'm here, huh?" The person next to Lorelai rolled over to face her.  
  
"EWWWW! Michel, get out of my bed!!" Lorelai jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. She headed for the coffee maker, but it was empty, so she searched throught the cabinets. She didn't find any coffee. "Will this nightmare never end???!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~!!!!~~~~  
  
  
  
Luke woke with a start. He looked around his room. It was intact. He looked next to him. There was Rachel, sound asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Rory woke up in the living room of the apartment she shared with Jess. The TV was on and turned to the Lifetime Network. She'd read once about how if you fell asleep with the radio or TV on, the noise would influence your dreams. She looked at the TV. "Mad About You" was on, and it was the episode where Paul and Jamie had all these different dreams, including one where Jamie, played by Helen Hunt, woke up next to Nat, the dogwalker, played by Hank Azaria and didn't realize anything strange about it. Helen Hunt and Hank Azaria were married in real life. Rory settled back to watch the episode, which was full of ostriches, dogs, Allisons, and jerk-awakes. Yeah, it didn't make much sense to Rory either. She switched to VH1, which was showing eighties videos. The Pretenders were "Walking on Sunshine," Corey Hart wanted his "Sunglasses at Night," The Vapors were "Turning Japanese," and Billy Joel "Didn't Start the Fire." After the Eurythmics walked "On Broken Glass," Rory decided it was time to go to bed and headed back to her bedroom. She settled into her bed, said goodnight to Paris in the other one, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~!!!!!!~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Paris sprang out of bed and headed to the phone. She dialed a number that she'd dialed many times since Ashley'd moved in over a month and a half ago.  
  
"Answer, goddammit, I know you're there!"  
  
"Paris, what the hell do you want?"  
  
"Jess, get me Rory. Now!"  
  
"She had a hard day at work today, she should sleep."  
  
"Oh, cut out the 'I'm-the-greatest-boyfriend-in-the-world' crap and get me Rory!"  
  
"No, I don't want to wake her up!"  
  
"Do it anyway!"  
  
"No! Wake up your own--" Jess covered the phone with his hand, but Paris could hear him talking to what she figured was Rory.  
  
"See, now, she's up. Give her the phone!"  
  
"Fine!" There was a slight scuffle, and then Rory came on the phone.  
  
"Paris, what do you want?"  
  
"I've had the most disturbing dream ever. It was all about you and your boyfriend, and your mother and her boyfriend, and then some people I didn't even _know_, and you have to come home!"  
  
"I am home!"  
  
"No, you have to come back here!"  
  
"No! You'll just have to deal with it."  
  
"I'll send you the bill from my therapist!"  
  
"Well, I won't pay it!"  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Gilmore!"  
  
"You need three times more therapy than you're getting, Gellar!"  
  
"Fine. Stay there with your perfect boyfriend. And let me just say: your kid looks very cute."  
  
"What? Paris!" Rory cried out in desperation as she hung up. She dialed the number back and got a busy number. She looked at Jess, who shrugged. Paris, however, slept peacefully that night, knowing she'd freaked Rory out, and then unplugged her phone. The only thing she said in her sleep that night was--  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! It's fun to one-up little Miss I-have-a-boyfriend-so -I-can't-help-you-out-sorry-Paris. Hahahahahahahaha! Lotsa fun, aren't I right, Ashley?" 


	17. Snow Parties

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 17: Snow Parties  
  
Yes, almost everything in that last chapter was Paris' dream. Hey, at least I made you laugh, right? Actually, I made me laugh too. That whole part where Lorelai fell out of bed and was all "make it stop make it stop my mind's eye is ruined!"? That made _me_ laugh, and it makes me laugh every time I read it. I also like the whole "You drive a hard bargain, Gilmore!" "You need three times more therapy than you're getting, Gellar!" Yeah, it kinda reminded me of this scene from the first season of FRIENDS. (I'm a huge FRIENDS freak.) Anyway, the girls have challenged the boys to a game of poker cause the guys didn't think girls could play. And Ross, who's been in love with Rachel for forever, plays one-on-one with her. So this one time, he's coming out of the bathroom, and he says "Your money's mine, Greene!" and she says "Your fly is open, Gellar!" See? See? See? See? See? See how it's the same, kinda? They've even got that whole G/G thing going, and Ross' last name is Gellar, too! Wow! Okay, I'll stop boosting my ego now.  
  
I'm really hyper right now. And I mean _really_. It's bad. And also, it's Christmas Eve, so I might not get as much out and as quickly as I've been doing lately. You might actually have to wait, oh, I dunno, as long as a week. Oh, it's bad, I know, but it is the holidays, so you're probably not even gonna be waiting, cause you're gonna be with your family and opening up your presents and wishing the new Gilmore girls would get here sooner. *sigh* Now I'm depressed. Wait, wait...yep, I'm still hyper.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Luke woke up early to find himself alone in bed. He slid out of bed and into a robe, looking for Lorelai. As he was walking to the kitchen, he noticed the time flashing on the VCR. 2:53. Only Lorelai could be awake at three in the morning. Luke didn't find her in the kitchen, and she wasn't in the bathroom. He stood in the entryway, looking into the living room, wondering where she was. Something caught his eye through the window, and he grabbed his and Lorelai's coats and walked outside. Sure enough, there she was, sitting in a lawn chair in the yard, her head thrown back to catch the falling snowflakes in her mouth. Luke walked across the bare ground, already covered with patches of snow in some parts.  
  
"Ahh, Luke! Come for my snow party?"  
  
"No, the sane man has come to cover crazy lady with coat."  
  
"Oh, I don't need a coat. It's just snow!"  
  
"Yes, mid-Febuary snow. That mean's it's cold, and wet, and it's lost its nice, new-snow of the year feeling."  
  
"That's what you think. Personally, I love snow all year round. Good things always happen when it snows."  
  
"Hold that thought." Luke walked off.  
  
"Luke, where are you going? Luke?"  
  
"Relax, I wanna sit down too." Luke said as he reappeared seconds later with a lawn chair of his own. He sat down and turned to Lorelai. "So, you were saying good things always happen when it snows."  
  
"Oh, yeah, every time."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh, my first kiss, Rory's first steps, things like that."  
  
"So lots of firsts?"  
  
"Not only firsts. And it's not always memorable, there's also stuff like a really good movie, a really good feeling, a great cup of coffee."  
  
"Would you like me to make you some?"  
  
"Yuck, no. I don't like the coffee without the caffiene. It sorta ruins it."  
  
"Fair enough. So what special thing do you think's gonna happen today, while it's snowing?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know." Lorelai looked off into the distance and contemplated. "I guess maybe--"  
  
She was cut off by a large "OOF!" coming from Luke. She turned to find he had fallen through the chair and was sitting on the ground, his legs sticking out of the hole.  
  
"--that." Lorelai laughed.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Rory let the hot water from the kitchen faucet pour into one section of the sink. After it was filled to her satisfaction, she turned off the faucet and squeezed soap into the water. It didn't make bubbles, so she picked up a dish brush and swirled it around the water.   
  
"You know, that's really not the best way to do that." Jess whispered into her ear as he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well, since you're such a smart diner boy, why don't you show me?"  
  
"It's way too early in the morning." Jess let go of Rory and extracted waffles from the freezer.  
  
"What 'way'? It's not way too early in the morning; it's only six-thirty. Only two waffles."  
  
"I'm a growing boy, I need my waffles. And I'm not Luke, you're not Luke; six-thirty is way _way_ too early in the morning."  
  
"Only two waffles; if you're really hungry you can grab something on the way to school."  
  
"Whatever." Jess shoved the two waffles into the toaster. "Now, why are you crazily doing chores three hours before either of us has to be at school?"  
  
"Dunno. I just felt like it."  
  
"'Just felt like it.' That answer isn't vague in the least."  
  
Rory sighed and turned around to face Jess. "It snowed in Stars Hollow this morning."  
  
"And so you decided to clean. Hmm. That _still_ makes no sense."  
  
"Well, it snowed. My mom's really big on snow. She takes midnight snow walks and everything."  
  
"Okay. So...?"  
  
"So, I wasn't there this morning." Rory started scrubbing a pot again. "And she had to take her midnight snow walk by herself."  
  
"She's got Luke."  
  
"Yeah, she's got Luke, so she doesn't need me." Rory threw the brush and pot into the water, which caused it to splash all over her. She didn't notice and faced Jess again, starting to cry. "My mom doesn't need me anymore."  
  
"Shh, shh, it's okay." Jess gathered Rory into his arms. "She'll always need you. You're the only person who understands her."  
  
"That's just it! I'm the only person who understands her _now_. What if the kid she's having now knows her too, and she doesn't need me anymore?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Jess asked, holding Rory at arm's length so he could see her.  
  
"No! Well...maybe."  
  
"I think you are jealous."  
  
"Well, so what if I am? I can be jealous. Dad got married and had a baby and we're just barely civil to each other. What if Mom goes off to be someone else's mom?"  
  
"She will always be your mother. You grew up together. Well, you grew up; she's still sixteen. Hell, she might even be four."  
  
Rory laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"I am right. You're her best friend. She can't be closer to anyone. The two of you are sixteen years apart; she's gonna be thirty-something years older than this kid."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Now, let's get going on these dishes."  
  
Jess groaned. "Wait, don't you wanna talk about how you're jealous of your mom's new kid?"  
  
"Dishes, buster."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Lukey, it's noon, it's time for your break." Lorelai trailed behind Luke as he complied with his customers' wants and needs.  
  
"Lorelai, it's insanely busy here. And don't call me Lukey."  
  
"Fine, _Lucas_, I'll just have to follow you around, annoying you, until you decide you want to take a break with the mother of your unborn child. As a matter of fact, I think I'll sing. Here I go!" Lorelai took a deep breath and prepared to sing. She looked out of the corner of her eye; Luke wasn't paying attention to her. She glared at him, looked around, and finally climbed on top of the counter. "Excuse me, excuse me!" she yelled to get people's attention. Individual conversations were dropped and all turned to look at Lorelai, wondering what she was going to do now. All except Luke. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at his back, and then launched into song.  
  
_"Way down among Brazilians  
Coffee beans grow by the billions  
So they've got to find those extra cups to fill.  
They've got an awful lot of coffee in Brazil."_  
  
"Lorelai! What the hell are you doing?" Luke finally noticed her.  
  
"Singing 'The Coffee Song' and trying to get you to take a break." Lorelai grinned and sat on the edge of the counter.  
  
"And to do that you have to dance on my clean counter?"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it."  
  
"Get down." Luke extended his hand to help her down.  
  
"Okay." Lorelai slid off the counter, ignoring his hand. "So, you coming to lunch with me?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Lorelai, it's really busy right now."  
  
Lorelai pouted.  
  
"Tell you what: I'll get you from work at four, and we'll watch a movie and eat and do whatever."  
  
"That's an okay compromise. What movie?"  
  
"What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"There's a 'Brady Brides' marathon on ABC Family tonight."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, I'm not watching another 'Brady Bunch' movie."  
  
"Oh, but it's fun! And you suggested it."  
  
"Which movie is it?" Luke sighed.  
  
"Yay! It's The Brady Girls Get Married. And the marathon starts at eight."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai and Luke kissed goodbye and she exited the diner, amid waves of applause from the townspeople. Luke sighed and returned to refilling cups.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"School is boring," Jess said as he ran across Rory in the library later that day.  
  
"Maybe to you. I like my classes."  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Hot."  
  
Jess and Rory met for a kiss, but were soon interrupted by a crazed teacher ranting about people doing it in front of his book, so they went their seperate ways, heading for their classes. They met up again at four-thirty, after their last classes. It was Rory's day to work (she worked Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday; Jess worked Monday, Wednesday, Friday) so Jess headed to buy desperately-needed groceries while Rory transformed into a copy girl for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"It's time for a break!" Lorelai proclaimed at the end of the movie.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea."  
  
"If you say 'burn the video,' I'm going to slap you with it."  
  
"No, I have an idea for our break."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay. I was thinking we could have a snowball fight."  
  
"Oh, that's, like, so cool! Totally! We can, like, totally have a snowball fight."  
  
"I'm taking away the Valley Girl movie."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, I gotta grab something from upstairs, so I'll meet you outside."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai agreed quickly, her eyes glinting mischievously, already thinking of her battle plan.  
  
Luke nodded and headed upstairs, while Lorelai grabbed her coat and ran outside, scooping up snow and shaping it as quickly as she could. She saw him at the door and ran behind the side of the house. She gave him two seconds to shape his snowball, and then attacked.  
  
"Ha! I got you!" Lorelai yelled as one smacked him in the head. While she was doing her victory dance, he threw three her way. They all hit her, two in the head and one in the chest. She looked up with a shocked look on her face. He just grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I used to play lots of baseball."  
  
"Oh, no fair! Now I know why you suggested this!" Lorelai threw four snowballs at him, missing with three.  
  
"Oh, but you agreed!" He threw another two at her.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not at all like Sporty Spice!" She threw one at him, her last one.  
  
"Good, I don't like the Spice Girls!" He threw two more at her.  
  
"Not even Ginger?" Lorelai asked, standing still in front of him. A perfect target.  
  
"Not even Paprika," Luke declared as he threw one last snowball directly at her chest. She put her hands in front of her chest, and the snow exploded in her gloves. Something small and black fell into the snow at her feet.  
  
"What's this?" Lorelai bent to pick it up. Luke kneeled in front of her as she stood up and took one of her gloved hands in both of his.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you."  
  
Lorelai opened the velvet jewelry box and gasped.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, basically since the moment I met you. I mean, sure, you drive me crazy as hell sometimes, but you make me laugh at the same time. And I figure," Luke took the ring out and let the box drop into the snow, "that we'd be pretty good together. I mean, you're already having my kid, so we know we work in that department. And this may not be like the last time you got proposed to, or any of the other times you got proposed to, but I love you with all my heart and soul and coffee, and I would give anything if you would give me the honor of being your husband." Luke slipped Lorelai's glove off her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She gazed at it. It was a white-gold band with a diamond set in the center that resembled the shape of a snowball. She looked closer and noticed the small snowflakes etched into the band. She looked back at Luke, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, after what you said about the Spice Girls? That almost makes me wanna say no. But you mentioned coffee in your proposal, and no one's ever done that before so--"  
  
Luke held his breath.  
  
"--yes, I will marry you."  
  
"Yes!" Luke stood up and hugged Lorelai. She laughed and held her hand out behind him, gazing at her ring.  
  
"I love this ring."  
  
"I knew you would." Luke pulled away so they could both gaze at the ring.  
  
"I just told you all that stuff about the snow today. How'd you get the ring so fast?"  
  
"Lorelai, I've known you for years. I picked stuff up here and there."  
  
"Oh. But it fits just perfectly!"  
  
"Rory's pretty resourceful sometimes."  
  
"Oh, Rory! I gotta call her!"  
  
"Wait! I've got a better idea."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"What time is it?" Rory asked Jess as she walked out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower.  
  
"8:22." Jess answered from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner.  
  
"Okay. Mmm, that smells great."  
  
"To you, anything that didn't come from a take-out place smells great."  
  
"Not true! Stuff from take-out places can smell good, too." Rory grinned.  
  
"Iron-stomach lady."  
  
"Says the fan of peanut-butter-and-banana sandwiches."  
  
"At least pb&b is made at home."  
  
"Well, that's why I moved in with you. Home-cooked meals."  
  
"Ah, the truth comes out."  
  
"Yes, you've discovered my secret."  
  
"I didn't discover it, you told it to me. You would make a horrible spy."  
  
"That's what the Russians tell me."  
  
"Here, Nadia, either leave or cook."  
  
"Oh, I gotta change."  
  
"But I like the robe and towel. It's very..."  
  
"Just-out-of-the-shower?"  
  
"I was gonna say Playboy mansion, but yours works too."  
  
Rory threw one of her slippers at Jess and headed back to her room to change.  
  
"Hey, hey, no shoes near the food!" Jess yelled after her. She yelled something to the extent of "yeah, whatever" back. Jess shook his head and continued cooking. The phone started ringing, but Jess was busy.  
  
"Rory? Phone!"  
  
She didn't answer, so Jess let the answering machine pick up.  
  
"We're poor students and kinda busy, so leave a message!" Rory's voice said cheerfully before the beep. Then the singing started.  
  
"We're getting married in the morning, so buzz us up, would you please? We're getting married in the morning," (then Luke's voice dropped away,) "and I wanna go shopping for maternity clothes," (and Luke's voice came back,) "so buzz us up, would you please?" There was a beep as the machine cut off the singing adults. Rory entered from her room.  
  
"Was that my mom and Luke singing?" she asked as she pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail. Jess nodded. "Guess we should buzz 'em up."  
  
"Yeah, we probably should." Jess flipped a hamburger patty over.  
  
Rory headed over to the front door and pressed the button that let them in. "Do I look okay?" she asked, turning around for Jess to get the full effect.  
  
"Yeah. It's jeans and a sweater; you look great."  
  
"Thanks for that oh-so-enthusiastic response."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Rory blew Jess a kiss and headed for the door.  
  
"Where ya goin'?"  
  
"To meet 'em at the elevator."  
  
"Wait, I'll go with you." Jess put the pan with the hamburger patties in it off to the side, turned off the stove, and headed out the door with Rory. They stood at one of the elevators, watching the numbers travel upward, and then stop at ten. They stared at the number, willing it to change, willing the doors to open, anything.  
  
"So what do you think they meant by--aah!" Jess had turned to ask Rory a question and gotten a surprise from Luke and Lorelai, standing behind them.   
  
"Well, Jess, it's nice to see you too."  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"I'm just everywhere, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, you are. Now how'd you get here?"  
  
"There's another elevator, sweets."  
  
"Ohhh. Yeah. Well, come on, let's go to the apartment."  
  
"Okay. Wait. Do you have food in the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah." Jess shrugged.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Hamburgers."  
  
"Freshly made?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, we can go. That hasn't been known to make me throw up. Yet."  
  
Jess shuddered and followed the other three into the apartment.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Rory asked her mother and the man she was attached to as they settled onto couches. "Without any luggage, any notice and at the last minute."  
  
"Oh, well, something really big happened."  
  
"Let me guess: you're pregnant." Jess said as he settled into the couch next to Rory.  
  
"Oh, that's old news." Lorelai dismissed that thought with a wave of her hand. "The big news is...Luke proposed!"  
  
"And Lorelai accepted!"  
  
Lorelai squealed happily and Luke squeezed her hands. They both had huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Wow, that's great!"  
  
"Yeah, good for you."  
  
"Mom, let me see the ring." Rory walked over to her mother and held out her hand. Lorelai hesitated, and then extracted her hand from Luke's grasp. "Ooh, that's pretty! Isn't that pretty, Jess?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Jess, get over here and look at my ring."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jess leapt off of the couch and ran over to Lorelai's side. He collapsed near the couch and grabbed her hand. "Oooooh!"  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"You did good, Luke." Rory said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's really unique, Mom."  
  
"I know. And it's engraved!"  
  
"Really? What's it say?" Rory sat on the couch next to her mother, who detached herself from Luke and sat closer to Rory. Luke and Jess were left staring at each other.  
  
"Here, let me show you." Loreali slid her ring off her finger and showed Rory the words written in fancy script inside.   
  
"'To Lorelai From Luke With Love And Coffee-Flavored Kisses.'" Rory read aloud. "Awww. That's so sweet! Luke, I always knew you were an old softie. Mom, he's blushing!"  
  
"I know." Lorelai giggled.  
  
"Okay. I don't get the 'coffee-flavored kisses' part."  
  
"Well, he kissed me, and then when I kissed him, I told him his kisses tasted like coffee."  
  
"How? You don't drink coffee." Jess asked Luke as the girls kept babbling. Luke just shrugged.  
  
"Aww. So, are you guys going to stay here?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"No, Mom, I wasn't suggesting. I was asking. We've got school and work and--"  
  
"And you're young! But I'm your mother--admittedly devestatingly beautiful--and I'm pregnant, and we brought no clothes, so you should let us stay with you. Besides, I wanna go shopping for pregnant clothes!"  
  
"Pregnant clothes?" the other three asked incredulously.  
  
"Maternity clothes, whatever."  
  
"Mom, you're not showing yet! You're only, like, two months pregnant."  
  
"Uh! I am not two months pregnant, for your information, I just hit twelve weeks, which puts me at three months, only four weeks from my second trimester."  
  
"Okay, whatever. You're still at least two months from showing."  
  
"That's sweet, babe, but as we can tell by the non-existent pictures from when I was pregnant with you, I'm gonna blow up as big as a whale in two weeks at the latest. It's already starting. See?" Lorelai flattened her T-shirt to her stomach.  
  
"No, you're not already showing, and the only way you're gonna blow up as big as a whale before too long into your second trimester would be if you ate too much."  
  
"Are you insinuating that I eat a lot?"  
  
"I ain't insinuating nothing, honey, I'm flat-out saying it."  
  
"Ooh, good accent!"  
  
"Thanks, I thought it was okay."  
  
"Are you kidding, I think that's the best one you've done!"  
  
"You're so sweet!"  
  
"Aww, it's nothing, I'm your mother." Lorelai and Rory hugged.  
  
"Girls make no sense."  
  
"_Gilmore_ girls make no sense." Luke clarified. 


	18. The Wedding

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 18: The Wedding  
  
A/N: Well, this is a great story, and I see no end to it. I believe I'm gonna try to wrap it up soon.  
  
"When's soon?"  
  
"When the big hand hits the 'S' and the little hand hits the 'OON.'"  
  
I know the ending. I know the next coupla chapters. I'm in the know, and you ain't! I'm a wonderful writer, I know.  
  
Anyway....  
  
Okay, you know the drill. I'm fastforwarding, just like usual, only now it's a month. Okay? So, Lorelai's 16 weeks (4 months) pregnant, it's the middle of March, L&L have been engaged for a month with absolutely _no_ talk of wedding plans.  
  
Now, if the story goes the way I think it will, there's gonna be talk of Richard & Emily, Christopher, Liz, Singin' in the Rain, any of the ten Fred Astaire & Ginger Rogers movies, Pretty In Pink, Yoko Ono, Ocean's Eleven, George Clooney....Well, you get the idea.  
  
Then again, just because I mentioned these people and things doesn't necesarily(how _do_ you spell that?) mean they're in the story...anyway, now I'm wasting both your and my time. You may now stop paying attention to my ramblings and read my story so you can review and rave about it and make my day. Fine. (Meanie.)  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"See, I never got that." Lorelai proclaimed through a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"Never got what?" Sookie asked through an equally popcorn-filled mouth.  
  
"That." Lorelai pointed at her TV screen, where Pretty In Pink was playing. "She's so poor that the rich people with weird names don't pay attention to her, but she's got her own phone, answering machine, and car? That makes no sense."   
  
"I guess not."  
  
"You know what does make sense, though? Hey, hand me that Snickers."  
  
"What?" Sookie asked, handing over the candy.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked back, confused.  
  
"You said, and I quote, 'you know what does make sense, though?' unquote."  
  
"Ooh, good use of air quotes!"  
  
"Thanks. You were saying?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Rich people always have weird names. Like the boy named 'Steph', the girl named 'Benny', and 'Blaine.' Ugh! You would not believe how many Blaines I knew in high school."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Like, uh, like, you would not believe!"  
  
"That many huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that many. I also knew Sissys, and Benedicts, and even one Bermuda."  
  
"Bermuda? Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I tell you, Bermuda Johnson--not a nice girl!"  
  
"Huh. Before or after you made fun of her name?"  
  
"Oh, after. But I don't see what that has to do with it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Rory knows a Lemon."  
  
"Lemon?" Sookie laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai laughed back, "but they call her 'Lem.'"  
  
"Lem?"  
  
"Lem."  
  
They kept repeating 'Lem' for a few seconds, until the novelty wore off, and they got back to watching the movie.  
  
It was about nine on a Saturday morning. Both Sookie and Lorelai were off, and Jackson and Luke were busy, so it was the perfect day for a girls only movie fest. The pizza place was having a sale, and already Pete was piling up the tips from the girls. Candy at Doose's had been ten percent off, and Taylor was now completely out of chocolate...and popcorn, too, come to think of it. The result was a very full coffee table at Lorelai's house. The girls were sitting behind it, watching the second of their movies, already planning on the next one. (Lorelai wanted George Clooney in Ocean's Eleven, while Sookie was pushing for Fred & Ginger in The Gay Divorcee.)  
  
"I always liked Duckie." Sookie said, referring to Jon Cryer's character in the movie.  
  
"Yeah. He was infatuated with her, and she just left him for Richie Rich." Lorelai agreed, talking about how Molly Ringwald's character didn't realize the Duck-man liked her and headed for Andrew McCarthy instead. "Granted, I did like Andrew McCarthy as Robert Kennedy."  
  
"When was he Robert Kennedy?"  
  
"When Tim Matheson was JFK."  
  
"And when was that?"  
  
"'Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis', a miniseries on CBS a few years ago."  
  
Sookie looked at her blankly.  
  
"You didn't see it? Wait, I've got it somewhere." And Lorelai was off. She ran upstairs to look for something, while Sookie just sat back, took another sip of her Kool-Aid, and watched as Duckie sang to Molly Ringwald and Annie Potts in Annie's record store. Minutes later, Lorelai was back, this time with a video tape in her hand.  
  
"Oh, what's that, sweetie?"  
  
"'Jackie Bouvier Kennedy Onassis.' Rory recorded it, because she was just starting at Chilton and they were studying the Kennedys, so she figured this might give her some much needed insight to blow Paris right out of the water."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"A little, but she read _Jack and Jackie_, and that worked more."  
  
"Oh, well. You wanna watch it anyway?"  
  
"Sure! But after the Molly Ringwald movie, cause I like the part where Duckie gets the girl."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
They finished Pretty In Pink, and in the short break they took between the movies to restock on junk food from the pile in the kitchen, Lorelai asked Sookie something that had been nagging her.  
  
"Hey, Sookie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How'd you get Jackson to start planning your wedding?"  
  
"Oh, he jumped right in. He really wanted to be a part of it."  
  
"Huh. Okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What? Why what?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know how I got Jackson to start planning our wedding?"  
  
"Oh, cause Luke proposed over a month ago, and I can't get him to talk about it to save my life."  
  
"Well, sweetie, you could do what you do best and barge into the diner, demand he leave, and spend the weekend planning."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just full of 'em."  
  
"Sookie?"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Would you hate me if I went to go do that now?"  
  
"No, of course not! You go get him, girl!"  
  
"Okay! Wait, what time is it?"  
  
"Ten to eleven." Sookie said, glancing at the clock.  
  
"And today's the--"  
  
"Twentieth." Sookie stated promptly.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Ooh, what's the problem?"  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment in Hartford in twenty minutes."  
  
"That's a problem."  
  
"Quick, help me find a marker!"  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
"We're making a sign for the diner."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  


**Gone Baby  
Watchin'  
&  
Weddin'  
Plannin'**

  
  
"No, Lorelai, I refuse to put that sign up!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Luke! You're closing the diner, anyway."  
  
"No, I'm not closing the diner!"  
  
"Yes, you are. You proposed over a month ago, and you have not uttered one single word since then about getting married! We have to talk about this."  
  
"Okay. Just...not now."  
  
"Yes, now. Everybody out! Finish what you're eating, pay the man, and leave!"  
  
"Lorelai!"  
  
"It's working, isn't it?" Lorelai gestured to the three people already standing in line at the cash register.  
  
"Yeah, but--fine. Everyone, finish, pay, leave!" Luke headed behind the cash register. "Cesar, get the hell outta my kitchen!"  
  
"Luke, I haven't gotten my--"  
  
"Shut up, Kirk. Pay for what you got and leave."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kirk left, followed by the other patrons. Within five minutes, the entire diner was empty, save Larry, wiping down tables. Luke kicked him out, and he gladly headed home, and Luke finally turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Very. Now let's go."  
  
"What? Where are we going now?"  
  
"Hartford. We've got a doctor's appointment."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Oh, five minutes ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move your butt, come on, come on!"  
  
Luke sighed and followed Lorelai out of the diner. He started to lock it, but she stopped him, placed the sign in the window, and told him to continue. There was a slight argument about the sign, which was hilarious to watch--Luke pointing to the sign, his face with that look on it, Lorelai pointing to the sign, her face calm and pouty at the same time--but Luke finally gave in, and they started for Hartford.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Good night, Kathy. See you in the morning." Gene Kelly said.  
  
"Good night, and take care of that throat. You're a big singing star now, remember? This California dew is a little heavier than usual tonight." Debbie Reynolds responded, pulling his collar up to protect him from the falling rain.   
  
"Really? From where I stand the sun is shining all over the place." Gene said seconds before they kissed and she entered her home. He started walking down the street and began to sing and dance.   
  
Rory, sitting on her couch, watched as he launched into the title song from Singin' in the Rain. She grabbed a Kleenex as she felt a sneeze come on, and the sneeze turned into a coughing fit, and Jess entered to see Rory in all her sick splendor.   
  
"Oh, that's what you want your boyfriend to come home too."  
  
"Of course, it'll show you what to expect in twenty years."  
  
"No, that's the cold cream and curlers outfit."  
  
"Oops."  
  
Jess walked over to the couch, dropped his bag, and sat next to Rory. She smiled, and he smiled back. He kissed her, picked up her pillow from behind him, and set it in his lap. She grabbed a few more tissues from the box, dropped the box on the floor, and laid her head on the pillow. Jess smoothed her hair and turned his attention to the TV.  
  
"So, what're we watching?"  
  
"Singin' in the Rain."  
  
"And what could be your reason for watching this movie on your day off?"  
  
"Because you made me go for a walk in the rain, and that's why I've got a day off."  
  
"I thought that might be the reason," Jess laughed and kissed Rory on her cheek. She smiled and then remembered something.  
  
"Oh, by the way, did you get my assignments from my professors?"  
  
"Yes, freak, I did. And they thought I was as strange as you are." Jess got a pile of work from his bag and plopped it on Rory's lap. "Work away."  
  
"Okay." Rory stood up and started to head for the dining table.  
  
"No, don't," Jess laughed. "Watch the movie, rest."  
  
"Oh, all right." Rory settled back into the couch, her head in Jess' lap again. "You're horrible to me, you know."  
  
"I am your horrible boyfriend who makes you rest while you're sick, I know."  
  
Rory sat up to kiss him and then settled back down.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Good afternoon, Lorelai, how are you?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Dr. Goodfellow. I'm fine. Very ready for the first trimester to be over."  
  
"Well, I think you'll get your wish today. You're at exactly sixteen weeks, the start of the second trimester."  
  
"I thought that might happen today."  
  
"Excuse me for breaking up this little chatfest, but what's the significance of the second trimester?" Luke said, sitting off to the side in a chair.  
  
"May I ask who you are, young man?" the older man looked over his glasses at Luke.  
  
"Oh, I'm Luke, the bastard who did that to her, and the guy who's gonna marry her and not make the kid a bastard," he retaliated, pointing at Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, Luke, the significance of the second trimester is that these are the three months in which the morning sickness will hopefully subside, the baby will grow to the point that Lorelai will show, and Lorelai and even others will be able to feel the child kicking."  
  
"Ah, okay. Continue."  
  
"All right. Well, let's crank up the ultrasound and have a look at your baby."  
  
"Okely-dokely." Lorelai said. Luke stood and walked over to her.  
  
"If you say that again, I'm gonna take away your _Simpsons_ watching priveleges," he whispered. She pouted, but nodded.  
  
"Have you ever discussed the possibility of multiple babies?" Dr. Goodfellow asked, staring at the screen that was facing only him.  
  
"Uh, no. What do you mean? Am I having, like, septuplets or something?"  
  
"No, but I believe you're having twins," the doctor said, swinging the screen around to face Luke and Lorelai. He also turned on the sound, and the sound of one heartbeat, and then two filled the air. "See, there's one here," the doctor pointed at the screen, "and another one here."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Do you know the sexes?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, it's a little hard to tell, but I believe this one's a boy, and this one looks to be a girl."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"So we're having a girl and a boy?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Cool!" Lorelai squealed, before turning to Luke. "Isn't that cool, Luke?"  
  
"Amazing."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Luke and Lorelai." Lorelai suggested.  
  
"No, I'm not naming my kid after me, and you've already got a Lorelai. How about...Nick and Nora."  
  
"Sid and Nancy."  
  
"Sam and Diane."  
  
"Sam and Diane?"  
  
"From _Cheers_."  
  
"Maybe. Thank you," Lorelai said as Luke held the door open for her. They entered the house, depositing coats near the coat rack, and headed into the living room to collapse on the couch.  
  
"More names?"  
  
"Absolutely," Lorelai answered. "Uh...Joey and Phoebe."  
  
"Ross and Rachel?"  
  
"Monica and Chandler."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Hmmph. Lane and Dave."  
  
"No names of anyone we know."  
  
"Fine. Leopold and Loeb."  
  
"Andrew and Ashley."  
  
"Yuck. George and Ira."  
  
"The Gershwin brothers?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Uh, Tess and Danny."  
  
"When did you watch Ocean's Eleven?"  
  
"Last week when you forced me."  
  
"Right. Brad and Jen."  
  
"Do you really want your kid named after someone whose last name is Pitt?"  
  
"No. Ben and Jen."  
  
"No rhyming names."  
  
"Julia and Danny."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Julia Roberts and her husband Danny Moder."  
  
"Okay, whatever. Alexander and Alexandra."  
  
"That's so cliched. Fred and Ginger."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Molly and Tony."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Samantha and Jake."  
  
"Do you get all of your ideas from movies and TV?"  
  
"Of course. Where else?"  
  
"I should have guessed." Luke sighed. "I am officially moving that we stop all name calling and begin planning the wedding."  
  
"Ooh, okay! When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"No, when should we have the wedding? We can either wait a year and have the wedding with little babies and then leave the twins for a week, or we can throw something together in a month or two before I start showing too much."  
  
"Do you think we can throw something together in two months?"  
  
"Sure. Sookie threw her wedding together in three and a half months, and did you see how big that hoopla was?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"So, two months from now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Where?"  
  
"Uh, here?"  
  
"Sure. Front or back yard?"  
  
"Back. Wait, is there enough room?"  
  
"How many people do you think are gonna come?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we should make out a list."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai ran to the kitchen, didn't find anything, ran into Rory's room, and returned with a legal pad and a pen. "Now, let's see," she settled into the floor in front of the coffee table, now clear of junk food thanks to Sookie. Luke slid off the couch until he was sitting next to her. "Rory and Jess, Sookie and Jackson," Lorelai wrote the names as she said them. "Any you want to add?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? What about your sister?"  
  
"Nah, she wouldn't wanna come."  
  
"Well, let's invite her anyway." Lorelai wrote "Liz" on the paper.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"No, I don't wanna invite my parents."  
  
"I'm inviting my sister."  
  
"Ugh, fine." Lorelai wrote "Richard and Emily" down, and then tapped her pen on the paper. "Do you think we should invite the town?"  
  
"Sure. Do that."  
  
Lorelai wrote "Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Taylor--"  
  
"No, not Taylor. I'm not gonna invite him to my wedding."  
  
"He's gonna hear about it. It's Stars Hollow. And besides, everyone's gonna wanna come. According to Rory, they've been waiting for this for about twenty years."  
  
"We haven't known each other twenty years."  
  
"I'm exaggerating, Luke. I'm prone to do that--I'm off my coffee."  
  
"Ah, that's why."  
  
"Always. Hey, I've got an idea. Let's not do invitations. Let's just tell Miss Patty and Babette when and where, and tell everyone to RSVP."  
  
"Okay, but we're gonna have to send something to Liz and Richard and Emily."  
  
"Darn. Okay, I'll print up a nice invitation for your sister, and then we can go visit my mother and explain the whole wedding thing to her."  
  
"Okay. But, do we have to visit your mother?"  
  
"Yes. You get to meet the insaneness you're marrying into!"  
  
"Yippee."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Cassie, please get Mr. Gilmore for me."  
  
"Yes ma'am, but I'm Annette."  
  
"Whatever. Just get Mr. Gilmore."  
  
The maid nodded and left. The door bell rang.  
  
"Cassie! The door!" Emily got no answer, so she headed for the door herself, muttering, "She's good for nothing, I can't believe she can't answer the door before getting Richard." She pulled the door open to reveal Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai fiddling with the collar on Luke's jacket. "Lorelai!"  
  
"Oh, Mom." Lorelai spun to face her mother. "How are you?" she asked, entering the house, pulling Luke by his hand behind her.  
  
"I'm fine, Lorelai. What are you doing here? And isn't this the diner man?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, this is Luke, my fiancee, and the father of my twins."  
  
"You're having twins?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I'm also getting married."  
  
"Oh, and when are you planning on running out of these nuptials?"  
  
"Well, I'm not planning on running, but the wedding's the last Saturday in May, the twenty-ninth."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And you and Dad are--Dad, hi!"  
  
"Hello, Lorelai," Richard, who had just entered, greeted his daughter. "How are you doing? How's the baby?"  
  
"Oh, it's twins."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful, Lorelai."  
  
"Thank you, Dad. This is my fiancee, Luke."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Richard shook Luke's hand, "and you're the father of the twins, correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you're making an honest woman out of my daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And she accepted. That's wonderful. When's the blessed event?"  
  
"The wedding's on the twenty-ninth of May, but I'm due the seventh of August."  
  
"Wonderful. Well, Emily, what'd you call me in for?"  
  
"Oh, I don't remember."  
  
"Well, in that case, congratulations Lorelai, Luke. I imagine we'll see you in two months."  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
"No problem, Lorelai. You're my daughter."  
  
"Sometimes I think Mom forgets."  
  
"Oh, I could never forget that."  
  
"See you, Dad." Lorelai waved as she and Luke headed out of the house.  
  
"Well, that was a fun visit." Richard said to Emily. She shook her head and walked off.  
  
"Marie! I need a drink!" Emily called to Annette.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"You should wear lavender," Rory said to her mother a month later, holding out a dress in the maternity section.  
  
"That's, like, three sizes too big. I'm only gonna be six months pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, and you're already getting bigger."  
  
"Ugh, I'm gonna be a whale."  
  
"Well, you are having twins."  
  
Lorelai sank into one of the many chairs scattered around this certain section of a Hartford department store. "This is like my dream."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"Do you remember nothing I tell you?"  
  
"I tune most of it out."  
  
"Remember the dream with the alarm clocks, Luke making breakfast, me pregnant with twins, and the fabulous nightgown?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It is like your dream."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It was a good dream, though, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Lorelai smiled at Rory. "So, you think I should wear lavender?"  
  
"Yeah. You can't wear white, cause, no offense, but anyone can tell you've already slept with Luke."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So instead of wearing blue for a boy or pink for a girl, you should wear lavender for both."  
  
"Makes perfect sense."  
  
"Well, I am almost finished with my first year of college."  
  
"That's true."  
  
Mother and daughter smiled at each other, and continued shopping.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!Happy Wedding Day!~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning of Saturday, May 29, 2004, the sun shone bright and early. Lorelai, thrilled, excited, and nervous to death, woke at five-thirty, and watched the sun rise while in her wedding dress, a long flowing lavender dress that hardly showed her off. She sat in Rory's room, watching her sleep for over an hour, until she jumped into the bed at seven. Her daughter jumped with the weight of Lorelai, Sam, and Diane, all in one neat little package.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead."  
  
"You're not kidding." Rory groaned as she sat up. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"An hour and a half."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And how worn out is your poor wedding dress?"  
  
"_Really_ worn out. I've been wearing it every night for almost a month; after Luke goes to bed, of course."  
  
"Of course. Excited?"  
  
"Out of my mind."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Slightly. I just keep thinking--what if it rains? What if he says no?"  
  
"Neither one of those is going to happen."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Luke would never do that, and I've got a deal with God; he promises to let the rain wait till your first fight."  
  
"That God's a pretty cool guy."  
  
"Isn't he though?"  
  
~~  
  
Luke woke up before the sun, too, and he was so nervous, he went downstairs and made coffee in the diner. He sat there for ten minutes, staring at the cup of coffee he'd poured, and then headed upstairs for Jess' CD player and his CDs. He placed them on the counter, and then flipped through the CD book. He picked one that didn't have an utterly disgusting drawing on it and slipped it into the CD player. He pressed play, and Frank Sinatra blared out of the speakers. Although, Frank Sinatra doesn't blare, he croons. So Jess walked downstairs at six in the morning to Frank crooning about how he's in heaven when they're dancing "Cheek to Cheek." As Jess was watching, Luke reached for the cup of coffee and picked it up.  
  
"Luke?" Jess startled Luke, and he spilled the coffee on himself.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Is that coffee?"  
  
"Yeah." Luke started cleaning the coffee off the floor.  
  
"You're drinking coffee?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'm just so damn nervous. Is that normal?"  
  
"Mmm, maybe. You're pledging your love for the rest of your life to this woman; I think you have reason to be nervous."  
  
"Yeah. But I do love her."  
  
"That's a good reason to get married."  
  
"And she's carrying my kids."  
  
"Another good reason."  
  
"Am I really going through with this? Am I really going to marry Lorelai Gilmore, the insane woman I've been madly in love with for years?"  
  
"Yep, I think you are."  
  
"God, that's a sobering thought."  
  
~~  
  
"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you're getting married in three hours!"  
  
"Sookie St. James Melville, you've been married for two years!"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Speaking of," Lorelai pulled her best friend into her house and steered her into the kitchen, "when are you gonna have a little Jackson or Sookie?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I'm Lorelai, I know these things. You're pregnant and you don't want anyone to know. Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You can keep a secret?"  
  
"There's a first for everything."  
  
"Even for that?"  
  
"Maybe. Hey, can you go see if Rory needs help with the decorations I'm not allowed to see or touch?"  
  
"Sure." Sookie headed into the backyard. Lorelai watched her go, and then she headed for the phone. She looked around and then took the receiver upstairs into the bathroom and shut the door. She paused, took a deep breath, and dialed a number she hadn't dialed in a long time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, thank God it's you."  
  
"Lor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, you?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Sherry and G.G.?"  
  
"Oh, they're good too. Why are you calling?"  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he worthy?"  
  
"He makes coffee for a living."  
  
"Ah, very worthy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did I also hear you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah. Rory's pretty good at spreading news."  
  
"With twins?"  
  
"Yep. Sam and Diane."  
  
"So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Three hours. That's pretty soon."  
  
"Yeah. Four hours from now, I'll be a married woman."  
  
"And will he be Mr. Gilmore or will you be Mrs. somebody?"  
  
"I'll be Mrs. Danes, wife of Luke, owner of Luke's diner."  
  
"Ah, you're marrying Luke."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I had a feeling coffee was the only thing that could convince you to stray from me."  
  
"Don't let Mrs. Hayden catch you saying that, she might get jealous."  
  
"Ah, whatever. Listen, I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me. Really."  
  
"I'm thrilled you've found someone to supply you with coffee for the rest of your life."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"I love you, Lorelai. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
"I love you too, Christopher. Me too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lorelai pressed the off button on the phone and walked out of the bathroom. She'd always love Christopher, and he'd always love her, and they both knew it, but now she felt like she'd had some closure. Now she felt like she was really free to be thrilled about marrying Luke. And Goddammit, she was thrilled to death!!!!!  
  
~~  
  
Lane, Dave, Brian, and Zach were doing a medley of romantic songs as the guests filed into their seats. Then they started playing "The Way You Look Tonight," and Sookie walked down the aisle. She stopped at the end, turned, and stood close to the chuppah. Jess, standing next to Luke, hardly glanced at her, because Rory had started down the aisle. His heart did the now-familiar flip it always did when he saw her, but she looked so beautiful, he lost his breath for a minute or so. She smiled at him, and never took her eyes away from him the whole walk down. She reached her spot next to Sookie, and turned to face Lorelai coming down the aisle. Luke, standing under the chuppah, lost all his breath as Richard led his daughter to Luke. His heart beat out of time, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be regular for a while. He was surprised, then, when he took Lorelai's arm from Richard's, and found his heart beating in time to hers. She smiled at him, and he grinned back. They stood under the chuppah, facing the priest as he started the ceremony.  
  
~~  
  
The wedding went off without a hitch, and before anyone knew it, Lorelai and Luke were headed off for their honeymoon. Everyone left the wedding reception in high spirits, knowing that whatever unrequited crushes they had at the moment, they had hope, because Luke and Lorelai were married, and not only married, they were pregnant, expecting twins! If Luke and Lorelai could do it, it could happen to anyone.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
**Samuel Lucas Danes** was born on July 31, 2004, at 8:05:23 in the morning. He was followed by **Diane Gilmore Danes** fifty-three seconds later, at 8:06:16. Lorelai Danes, the mother, immediately asked for coffee, after being in labor for ten hours and without coffee for almost nine months. Luke Danes, the father, gave it to her, in fear for his arms and legs. 


	19. Graduation

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 19: Graduation  
  
Okay, this is weird. I think this story might actually have an ending!!! Weird, I know. This is my third GG fic, and the first one where I know there's gonna be an ending and I know what's gonna happen. Anyway, this is the second-to-last chapter, and it's kinda bittersweet. Hopefully everything will be explained.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  


December 24, 2006

  
  
Rory stepped off the bus in Stars Hollow, deeply enthralled in her latest book. She navigated her way through the town until she arrived at her mother's house. She didn't even look up as she walked up the porch steps at home. She stood outside the door for a few minutes, finishing the last chapter, but before she could open the door, it swung open of its own accord, and three two-year-olds ran out. One attached herself to Rory's left leg, and Rory finally looked up.  
  
"Hey, Diane."  
  
"Dinosaurs!" the child proclaimed, pointing to her brother and Sookie's son Mike, who was five months younger than the twins. The boys were snarling and holding their hands out like they were claws.  
  
"Ooh, yucky dinosaurs. Hey, you wanna go inside and find something to do?"  
  
Diane nodded at her big sister, and the girls entered the house, the little girl still clinging to Rory.  
  
"Hello?" Rory called as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey!" Lorelai popped out of the woodwork.  
  
"Oh, don't do that!"  
  
"Ugh, sorry your majesty." Lorelai curtsied, holding her hand to her head as if to keep her crown from falling. "Coffee?"  
  
"Always." Rory followed her mother into the kitchen, scooping Diane off her leg as she walked. "Hey, Sookie. Wow, you're getting big."  
  
"Ooh, never say that to a pregnant woman," Lorelai warned.  
  
"Oh, that's okay sweetie. I've got three more weeks."  
  
"Didn't Mike, like, just turn two?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I know their birthdays are gonna be close to each other and Christmas, but we'll figure something out."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Oh, this is coffe made by you, isn't it Mom?" Rory asked after she'd taken a sip.  
  
"And what makes you say that?"  
  
"Oh, just a hunch."  
  
"Yes, it is coffee made by me; Luke was deathly afraid I'd offer the kids some, so he wouldn't make any this morning."  
  
"And how many cups of coffee have you had, Diane?"  
  
Diane held up two fingers.  
  
"Ah, I thought so," Rory looked at her mother. There was a snarl and a cry from the yard.  
  
"Oh, great, Dinosaur Sam's sacrificing Dinosaur Mike again," Lorelai sighed, and she and Sookie got up from the table and headed outside. Rory looked at Diane.  
  
"Have Mommy and Aunt Sookie been watching Jurassic Park again?"  
  
Diane nodded.  
  
"Hey, you're being awfully quiet today. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Wanna read?"  
  
"Sure. Oh, I know what we can read!" Rory started digging through her bag and then pulled out a thin child's book. "Do you know what that's a picture of?" Rory asked as she pulled Diane onto her lap and pointed at the cover. "No? That's a horse, and he wants to bark. Do you want to read it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, here we go. 'Once upon a time there was this horse. He was a very happy horse, because he had a lot of friends. But one day he was talking to his friends, and he didn't know what they were saying!' Oh, no! Why do you think that is?"  
  
"His friends say 'Arf! Arf!'" Diane said, sticking her tongue out and holding her hands like they were paws.  
  
"Yeah. You know, your impression is almost as good as Mommy's. Anyway, 'The horse wanted to learn to bark, so he could talk like his friends. He went around all day to all the dogs, and asked them to help him learn how to bark. They all barked at him, so he tried to make the same sounds they did. "Neiarf! Neiarf!" he said, but it didn't work very well.'"  
  
"Sad."  
  
"Yeah, sad. 'Then one day, the horse met a dog who wanted to learn how to neigh!' Ooh, maybe they'll help each other out!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yay! ' The dog and the horse worked together all day, every day, for a long time, almost a whole month! And then one day, the horse opened his mouth and said, "ARF!" and the dog opened his mouth and said, "NEIGH!" and they said that every day for the rest of their lives, and their lives were long, so they lived--' How did they live, Diane?"  
  
"Happily ever after!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Ooh, what are we yay-ing about?" Sookie asked, walking into the kitchen, Mike falling asleep on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, the horse learned to bark."  
  
"Well, that's always good." Sookie faltered. "Uh, I'm gonna take little Mikey here home. He's plumb-tired!"  
  
"Oh, are you coming over later for movie night? I've got something I want to run by you."  
  
"Sure, I'll be here on time. Eight?"  
  
"Eh, more like six."  
  
"Okay. Bye. Say goodbye to Rory and Diane, Mikey."  
  
Mike lifted his head and rearranged himself on Sookie's shoulder.  
  
"At least he moved. He's kinda like his daddy, really really slow once he's tired."  
  
"Ah. Well, goodbye, Sookie."  
  
"Bye-bye, Kooky!" Diane waved. Sookie laughed as she headed out the door. Lorelai came down the stairs seconds after the door closed.  
  
"Oh, Mom, did you say bye to Sookie?"  
  
"Yeah, right before I put Sam in time-out. Ugh, he's been worse and worse lately."  
  
"Well, he's two."  
  
"Yeah, but she's two," Lorelai pointed to Diane, "and when you were two you weren't this bad."  
  
"We're girls."  
  
"Ah, yes, that's it. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good. Can't wait for the movie night tonight."  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Did you invite Paris?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You invited the robot herself? Why?"  
  
"Cause she's a good friend, no matter how un-human-like she is, and I have to ask all of you a big question."  
  
"Life-changing?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Huh. I hope Lane gets here soon to bring some music into this quiet house."  
  
"Oh, it's so quiet with the kid yelling upstairs."  
  
"Pshaw, that's normal."  
  
"Pshaw?"  
  
"Yeah, doesn't it make me sound British?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not talking about snogging."  
  
"That's a blessing."  
  
"I know....So, been snogging with your boyfriend lately?"  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Later that night, Jackson was taking care of Mike, Luke was taking care of Sam and Diane, and all of the girl's significant others were amusing themselves far, far away from the girl's movie night. Lane and Paris were discussing the Rolling Stones and Aerosmith and their effect on society while Lorelai was reading "The Horse That Wanted To Bark," which one of Rory's classmates had written and then gotten published for a project. Sookie was getting food, and Rory was pacing in the entryway, wringing her hands. Sookie entered from the kitchen, and Rory almost pushed her to the couch, and then she stood in front of the group. They were all staring at her expectantly, and so she pulled a letter from her pocket. She carefully unfolded it, and then started to read.  
  
"Dear Ms. Gilmore, I have just recieved your resume, letter, and video. I must say, for a college student who isn't graduating until May, your resume is very impressive. The letter shows exactly what kind of initiative you have, and the video is very indicative of how comfortable you are in front of the camera. The story you 'reported' was very interesting; reporting from the chaos of the bedroom of twin two-year-olds, very creative! In other words, Ms. Gilmore, I do believe that you are just the kind of person CNN is looking for. We have an entry-level reporting position waiting for you her in Atlanta after you graduate, and I look forward to meeting and working with you." Rory stopped and looked at the women facing her. They were all staring, their mouths open in surprise.  
  
"You got a job at CNN, and I'm struggling to get a job as a reporter at the Washington Post?" Paris asked incredulously.  
  
Rory nodded, and then sank to the floor. Her face was a mask of indecision.  
  
"Babe, that's wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, sweetie, that sounds like a great job."  
  
"It is," Rory agreed with Sookie softly.  
  
"Well, then, what's the problem?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to leave Jess," Lane spoke up.  
  
"What? You're gonna turn down this fabulous job offer for _Jess_?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'll take it!" Paris yelled.  
  
"If you didn't want to move to Atlanta, why did you apply?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Well, I mean..." Rory sighed. "I applied to see if I could get it, and I got it, and now I just keep thinking about actually moving away."  
  
"Sweets, it's _Jess_."  
  
"Yes, Mom, I know it's Jess. I've been thinking over the past five years, and all the stupid things I've done for him, and I realize how much I love him."  
  
"Like what?" Lane asked.  
  
"I defended him after my broken arm, I missed Mom's graduation to see him in New York, I kissed him at Sookie's wedding, I got jealous of him and Shane, I broke up with Dean--granted, Dean broke up with me, but only because he saw how much I loved Jess. I told Mom we were going out, I turned down Harvard to be closer to home, I skipped out on Yale and moved away from Mom to live with him in New York, I read Hemingway, I introduced him to Grandma, Grandpa, and even Dad. And then of course, there's all the things he did for me: he buckled down, graduated near the top of his class, and went to college; he quit smoking; he bid on that damn basket years ago; he went to that stupid dance; he helped make that snowwoman that one year; he was incredibly supportive when it looked like I might be pregnant...he does basically whatever I tell him to."  
  
"You love him and he loves you. Now all you have to do is figure out if you can last a move to Atlanta, and if you can't, maybe you're not as meant to be as you could've been." Lorelai said softly. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"You can always get a cat," Paris said, trying to be helpful. Rory laughed.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  


December 26, 2006

  
  
"Jess? You home?" Rory asked, entering their apartment. He emerged from the back. Rory's heart did the now familiar flip-flop it always performed when she saw him. He grinned and hugged her.  
  
"It feels like months since the last time I saw you."  
  
"It's only been two days."  
  
"I've got something to tell you," Jess started seriously as he set her down.  
  
"That face is too serious."  
  
"It's a big deal."  
  
"Okay, what's this big deal?"  
  
"I got a job, a real job, for after college."  
  
"Oh, my god, where?"  
  
"The Times."  
  
"You got a job at the New York Times?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Rory hugged Jess again. "Actually, I got a job, too."  
  
"The Times or the Post?"  
  
"Uh, neither. Jess...maybe we should sit down."  
  
"No, I'd rather know now."  
  
"Uh, I got an entry-level reporting job at CNN. No on-air time, but lots of research."  
  
"And that would be at CNN...here?"  
  
"Atlanta."  
  
"Atlanta. Huh."  
  
"It starts right after graduation."  
  
Jess headed to a couch and sat down.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No, not mad. I mean, you got a job at CNN, you want to be Christine Amanpour. If I was mad at that, I'd be a bastard, wouldn't I?"  
  
"We could still maintain a long-distance relationship."  
  
"Those never last, Rory. One of us would cheat on the other, and then we'd just be guilty."  
  
"So we jsut break up?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. But not now." Jess turned to Rory and smiled. "I'm glad you're home."  
  
"Me, too." She tried to smile as they hugged, but the thoughts in her head wouldn't shut up.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Since Joe was going to come after graduation and reclaim his apartment, Jess started looking for a place to live, a one-bedroom in New York. Rory searched on the Internet for somewhere to live in Atlanta. The last few months of college sped by, and before they knew it, they were all packed up and ready to move. Most of Rory's stuff was in Atlanta, and Jess' stuff was in his new apartment, but they each had one suitcase with clothes for graduation and the move. The last day of school ended as quickly as the first day had started, and Jess and Rory walked home, sad and happy, alone and together, holding hands. Luke, Lorelai, Sam, and Diane met them downstairs, cheering about the last day of school. Days later was the graduation ceremony, and afterwards Sam and Diane were picked up by Richard and Emily and Luke and Lorelai treated Jess and Rory to dinner and a show. The show was "Funny Girl," starring some unknown who was gonna be big soon. During "I'm the Greatest Star," Jess reached for Rory's hand. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, and neither one let go until they headed until their seperate rooms for the night. Rory woke up early and slipped into bed with Jess. He woke up and turned to find her there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"It's nice to wake up next to you."  
  
Rory smiled a sad smile.  
  
"Hey. You better be happier tomorrow when you head for your first day as a CNN reporter."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Don't cry." Jess pulled her towards him, his eyes as full of tears as hers. "We'll see each other again."  
  
"Okay," Rory nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Jess pushed her away just far enough to kiss her, and then he sent her back to bed, hoping she didn't notice his tears. She did.  
  
Rory officially woke up at eight, and said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai at eight-thirty, insisting that she go to the airport herself. Jess stayed in bed as she walked out of the apartment. She then walked to the Port Authority bus station, heading for the subway.   
  
"Uh, excuse me," a tourist called out to her as she was walking by.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me where..44th is?"  
  
"Uh, sure, it's...that way." Rory pointed. The man nodded and walked off, and Rory smiled, remembering the first time she'd been asked directions. She'd cut school and visited Jess during the short period he spent in New York between time in Stars Hollow, and a touriist had asked her for 44th, and she'd pointed him the wrong way. Jess had gone to find him after she found her bus. Rory felt tears come to her eyes, and shook them away as she headed for the subway to go to the airport. 


	20. Welcome Home

Title: It All Starts With A Kiss  
Chapter 20: Welcome Home  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Tony, you sellin' my paper?"  
  
"Now why would I sell drivel like that?" the man behind the newsstand smiled at Jess. "You want your copy?"  
  
"Not today; I know what I wrote. I'll take a Post, though."  
  
"Checking out the competition, good deal." Tony handed Jess a copy of the New York Post, Jess handed Tony some money, and then he walked home.   
  
After three years at the New York Times, his editor had tried to fire him. Jess had spouted some cynical views at her, and she'd laughed and given him a column. The column consisted of him ranting in his satirical way about the world. Well, everyone else thought he was satirical; Jess knew he was cynical. He knew why he was cynical too. It was the reason he couldn't watch CNN or visit Stars Hollow very often. Five-year-old Diane looked exactly like Rory, down to the eyes, hair, and books.   
  
As Jess was unlocking the door to his apartment, one of his neighbors yelled, "Hey, Jess! Great column today!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jess nodded as he pushed all his weight against the door and entered his tiny one-bedroom apartment, perpetually empty.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Rory! You're home early," Carla, Rory's roommate of two months, exclaimed as Rory entered their apartment at three in the morning. "I wasn't expecting you until at least eight."  
  
"Well, the bombing ended early, so they sent me home." Rory said as she slammed cabinets in her rush to get coffee.   
  
"It's a little late for coffee. Maybe you should drink decaf." Carla said as she leaned on the kitchen counter.   
  
Rory placed the coffee cup in her hand on the counter. Well, maybe 'placed' is a bad word. More like, 'practically broke it with the force she used to set it down on the counter.' She set her steel-blue gaze directly at Carla, and when she spoke, she spoke in a harsh whisper that would send chills down anyone's spine.  
  
"I have been awake for the past fifty-two hours. Thirty-seven of those hours I spent in a different part of the world, bombs thrown by druglords going off behind me. But I was supposed to stand in front of the camera, and look awake, and peppy, and not like I was scared and wanted to go home. On top of all that, the coffee in Colombia sucks, so I do believe I have reason to get my own coffee without my damn nit-wit roommate trying to take that away from me too!"  
  
"You're tired, so I'll let that nit-wit comment slide!" Carla, no chills down her spine, smiled at Rory before running back to the couch and returning to her magazine.  
  
Rory sighed and continued making coffee. She looked at the bag of grounds as she poured some into the coffee maker. She'd have to call Luke in the morning and get him to send her more. He'd started sending her bags of coffee after she'd gotten the promotion to on-air reporter at work. After the first three decaf bags, Lorelai had worn him down and he'd started sending the good, caffiene-filled kind. Rory usually brought a bag with her when she was sent somewhere, but this time it had started really quickly, so they'd stuck her on a plane and the next thing she knew, she was in Colombia. She'd called Carla twice, once when she'd found out she was leaving, and once when they told her what time she'd be going home.  
  
Carla was only her roommate because after four years working behind the scenes, her boss had heard her talking about her desire to travel, and she'd started sending Rory all over the world. Rory, being something of a worrywart, felt better when someone was home, so she'd gotten a roommate. It wasn't like she'd had anything that would die if she wasn't home to feed it; she didn't even have any plants.  
  
"By the way, your mom called demanding you visit them soon."  
  
"Thanks for the message, Carla."  
  
"Why don't you ever go see her?" Carla set down her magazine and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Rory sighed. "Well, Carla, I'm very busy, and I'm hardly ever at home."  
  
"I know that. But you don't even stop by there when you fly up there for a story."  
  
"Well--how do you know that?"  
  
"Your mom and I got to talking."  
  
"Oh. I just never think about it."  
  
"Whatever." Carla returned to her magazine while Rory pondered her words. The real reason she never went home was because she couldn't. Six-year-old Sam always gushed about Jess. Rory couldn't handle that. Jess still meant too much to her.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me? That's my mother giving birth to my little brother!"  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know what room she's in."  
  
"Don't give me that crap! My great-great-great uncle founded this hospital, and you can't tell me what room she's in?"  
  
"Well, you can go to Maternity and ask them what room."  
  
"Thank you. There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
The receptionist meekly shook her head. Rory nodded.  
  
"Good." She stalked past the reception desk in the emergency room and into the hallway. She passed someone and didn't even realize who it was until he started talking.  
  
"Labor and Delivery Room 1."  
  
"What?" Rory spun around. "Oh, Jess."  
  
"Lorelai's in Labor and Delivery Room 1."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jess nodded and started walking off. Rory called after him.  
  
"It's not because of you, you know."  
  
"What?" Jess turned to face her again. Rory walked a few steps closer to him.  
  
"It's not because of you that I haven't been to Stars Hollow in a while."  
  
"You haven't? I didn't notice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jess continued his walk towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Jess turned around once again. "Relieve Sookie of the twins."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess I'll go see Mom."  
  
"Probably a good idea."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Rory spun on her heel and started for her mother's room, willing her breathing to get back to normal. Jess watched her go, hoping his heart would beat in rhythm again soon. God, she looked beautiful.  
  
"Mom!" Rory smiled as she walked into Labor and Delivery Room 1.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
Rory hugged her mother as she reached her bed, wary of the machines attached to Lorelai's large stomach. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Pretty good, except the large bursts of pain every few minutes."  
  
"That's gotta be a downer. Where's Luke?"  
  
"Getting ice." Lorelai answered, a mischevious glint in her eyes.  
  
"For the nurses." Rory said at the same time as her mother, an equally mischevious glint in her eyes.  
  
"Where were you when I called?"  
  
"At a play, with a friend."  
  
"Oh, really? Which friend?"  
  
"Kyle," Rory responded, gazing down her floor-length dress at her matching shoes.  
  
"Was this a date?"  
  
"I think Kyle thought so."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Sweets, it's been five years."  
  
"I know, I'm just...not ready yet."  
  
"Okay. But you're gonna have to get over him sometime."  
  
Rory nodded, still looking at the floor.  
  
"If you don't get over your Christopher, how are you going to find your Luke?"  
  
Rory looked at her mother, tears in her eyes. "But what if he _was_ my Luke?"  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Lorelai held out her arms, and Rory leaned down into them. "If he was, you'll find a way to be together again. Not even death stops true love."  
  
"Been watching The Princess Bride again, huh?" Rory laughed as she stood up.  
  
"Well, anyone who marries Sean Penn and stays married to him deserves my morbid fascination."  
  
"Like watching a car wreck?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I gotta go."  
  
"No, you don't. You have to stay. Come on, you know you want to!"  
  
"I can't, Mom, I have work."  
  
"Ugh, work. You act like they pay you or something."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I have to go."  
  
"Fine. I love you, ya big lug." Lorelai pulled Rory into another hug. Rory laughed.  
  
"I love you too, you bigger lug."  
  
"You're only saying that cause I'm pregnant."  
  
"That and the whole age thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory walked out of the room and almost directly into Luke, returning from getting ice chips.  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"Are you staying?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "Work."  
  
"Okay. Did you see him?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I saw him," Rory answered, a slight smile playing on her lips. She waved and turned, heading home. Luke shook his head and entered Lorelai's room.  
  
"She saw him."  
  
"She loves him."  
  
"He loves her."  
  
"And they're too stupid and stubborn to admit it."  
  
"And that's partly my fault."  
  
"And my sister's."  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Here, ice chips." Luke handed her the cup. "I'll go get the mean nurse."  
  
"Thank you, sweetie."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lorelai sat up gleefully as Luke hurried to get her target.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Jess set his laptop down on the floor and reached for the remote. He turned on the TV and started channel surfing, which he detested, but the cable company had switched the line-up again and he didn't know what was where. Something caught his eye, and he switched back. Sure enough, there she was, just staring at him. She'd won some award and was standing at a podium thanking people. Her name flashed across the bottom of the screen.  


Rory Gilmore

  
Jess listened to the end of her acceptance speech, and she said his name.  
  
"...and I'd like to thank Jess, who loved me enough to send me on my way six years ago. If he hadn't I never would've gotten here, and I certainly wouldn't have this!" Rory held up her award. "Jess, I still love you just as much as I ever have, I just want you to know. And Mom, this award is for you; you can keep it on your mantel. Thank you." Rory walked down the steps back to her table, and Jess leaned forward intently. He recognized the dress--it was the one she'd worn in Sookie's wedding. He watched as she made it to her table in time for the entire ballroom to get on their feet and give her a standing ovation. She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The clapping went on and on, for what seemed like hours, but eventually it died down and Rory was able to sink into her chair. They started announcing the next presenter, and Jess picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He just sat there, looking at the black screen where Rory had been seconds earlier.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"Carla, don't you have work?" Rory asked her roommate, who was sprawled on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Mnh-mnh, it's Saturday. You couldn't get me within a mile of work today."  
  
"Oh." Rory just continued picking things up and shoving them in her overnight bag. She had an early meeting. She looked around once more, grabbed the half-empty bag of Luke's coffee from the kitchen and started for the door. "Could you do the dishes later?"  
  
"Sure. After Barbra."  
  
"What?"  
  
Carla pointed to the screen, where Rory recognized a scene from Funny Girl with Barbra Streisand.  
  
"Oh. Sure. After Barbra." Rory walked out of the apartment. She got in her car, drove to work, and started towards the conference room for the meeting, all the while humming something. When she was in the elevator, someone finally adressed her about it.  
  
"I'm the greatest star." The woman next to her said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm the Greatest Star, from Funny Girl. That is what you're humming, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh. I guess I am."  
  
"God, that's the best show. Have you ever seen it?"  
  
"I saw it on Broadway about six years ago."  
  
"I saw it a week ago. God, it was great!" and the girl was off, rattling about the show and the songs from the show and the people in the show. Rory just nodded politely, watching the numbers on the elevator grow higher. The elevator doors opened on her floor, and she thankfully stepped out and headed for the conference room. She sat in her chair at the empty table, set her bag on the floor, and started drumming her fingers. She was early. Very early. She looked around the table, her eye finally falling on a paper at one end. She could read from where she was that it was the New York Times. She looked around. No one was even glancing in her direction. She leaned over and slowly pulled the paper towards her. She remembered Lorelai mentioning something about Jess having his own column. She looked through the paper and finally found it. She laid it on the table and began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Welcome Home  
By Jess Mariano

  
  
Let me stray from my cynical views on the world for a day. Instead, I'm going to tell you a story.  
Once upon a time, there was a girl named Lorelai. She lived in Hartford, Connecticut, where her parents were the toast, bread, and butter of Hartford high society.  
Now, I know what you're thinking. Eww, Connecticut! I think so too, and so did Lorelai, so, in between trying on her dress for her 'coming out' party and learning the Vienese Waltz, Lorelai discovered she was pregnant.  
Her first reaction was complete and total shock. Her second reaction involved her getting the hell out of Hartford. Not long after her daughter, Rory, was born, Lorelai went with her second reaction.  
Fast-foward sixteen years.  
Lorelai is a thirty-something single mother. She runs an inn and exchanges flirty banter with the owner of the local diner, who, in turn keeps her in coffee and pancakes. She does all this in small, quirky, Stars Hollow, Connecticut, 06492. Now, it's in Connecticut, so it loses some of its charm, but it's not Hartford, and it's not high society(far from it), so it gains a lot of points from Lorelai.  
Her daughter, Rory, is perfect. She gets perfect grades at perfect Chilton in Hartford on her way to perfect Harvard. Rory goes out with Perfect Boyfriend, the kind of perfect guy who holds doors open for girls, and doesn't let them pay. Perfect Boyfriend is freakishly tall, and has this great Frankenstein scowl when you really get down to it, but that's not the point.  
Perfect life for Lorelai and perfect Rory. Everything's going good, life is normal, and...Mr. Bad Boy himself shows up. Most of the reason I was bad was because I was bored. Oh, wait, didn't I mention? I'm Mr. Bad Boy. Surprise, surprise.  
Most of the reason I was bad was because I was bored. I was getting into some trouble here in New York. It was mainly stupid stuff, but it kept getting bigger and bigger, and before long my deadbeat mother noticed, and, since she can't handle anything herself, she sent me to Stars Hollow to live with my uncle Luke, owner of the previously mentioned local diner.  
Luke and Lorelai are good friends, so the second night I was there we were invited to dinner at Lorelai's house with Lorelai, Rory, and two of Lorelai's friends. Lorelai's friend prepared an insane amount of food, too much for twenty people, let alone six.   
Before the actual consumption of the food began, I wandered into Rory's room and met her. She politely introduced herself, I ignored her, tried to get her to bail with me...normal dinner. I stole a beer from Lorelai and bailed before dinner. Luke came home not long after that and yelled at me about my smoking. I went out and ran into Rory. After I returned the book I'd stolen from her, she called me Dodger.  
Pretty soon that was the basis of our relationship. The books, not the stealing. Not that we really had a relationship; it was a friendship. After all, she was going out with Perfect Frankenstein, and who wants to mess with a good thing?  
Being in Stars Hollow didn't have any effect on my stealing. After five hundred baseballs mysteriously left the high school, gnomes were kidnapped from their homes in front yards, money for stupid causes (like the damn bridge which didn't need any help) disappeared, and chalk-lines for fake murders just showed up in front of the local market. All done by yours truly.   
I admit these were stupid, but not as stupid as the car accident I got into with Rory in the car. It was Rory's car, made by Perfect Frankenstein Boyfriend. She was tutoring me, and after a very long evening, I finally convinced her to go for ice cream. There was a rodent in the road, and I swerved, and her arm hit the dashboard....  
I moved back to New York. I figured she'd never want to see me again, so I left. Packed up a bag and got on a bus that same night. I called her one night not long after that, and she didn't seem that mad at me, so I wasn't very surprised when she showed up in Washington Square Park the next day. I just looked up and said, "How ya doin'?"  
We wandered around, got hot dogs, went to a record store, and then she went home. I found out that the reason she'd come had been the fact I hadn't said goodbye. So I told her goodbye, already thinking that she might just see me again some time soon. Really soon.  
I moved back to Stars Hollow.  
I freaked Luke out by going upstairs without him seeing me, and he told me that Rory and Perfect Frankenstein Boyfriend were doing good. I said that was great and walked out. 'For a walk,' I said, knowing I was really going to crash a wedding I'd heard about. So I crashed the wedding. I stood off to the side, didn't even really go into the actual wedding part, I just waited for Rory to notice me. She was talking to her dad, but then he walked off. She looked around for a while until she finally noticed me, and then she came over and we had the following conversation, which is written here almost word for word, because a very surprising kiss came out of this conversation, and I still remember that kiss.  
"What are you doing here?" Such a nice greeting for me, the guy she hadn't seen in forever. Except for that little trip she took the day she skipped school.  
"Hello to you, too." I said, as if I hadn't heard her greeting. Or maybe I was just being annoying Jess. Huh. Works both ways.  
"Is everything okay?" Typical Rory, worried about everyone.  
"You look nice." Typical Jess, ignoring her.  
"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Ah, yes. The eternal question springs up yet again.  
"I moved back."  
"What?"  
"I moved back." I stated clearly, wondering if she hadn't heard me the first time, or she was so deliriously happy she couldn't believe it. She stuttered for a minute, and then asked why. I shrugged. "Just wanted to."  
And then she surprised me by leaning in for a kiss. I returned the favor. Then she remembered Perfect Frankenstein Boyfriend.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
"Rory."  
"Don't say a word!" That's a flattering thought: 'Don't tell anyone I was crazy enough to kiss you! But I loved her, so I agreed.  
"Okay."  
"I have to go." She was, after all, in the wedding party. So she dashed off, only turning back once to announce, "Oh, welcome home!"  
I still consider that her declaration of love. She called Stars Hollow my 'home,' basically signifying that the short time I'd been gone I'd been missed terribly. I deduced from this that she loved me, which worked out well, cause I loved her too. Unfortunately, I didn't get any more declarations of love, since she just left, almost immediately after the wedding. She didn't talk to me or anything, she just packed up and headed off for some stupid school government thing in Washington D.C. I did the only thing anyone can do in those situations: I got a girlfriend.  
I guess you can call her a girlfriend, although I can't for the life of me remember her name, so I think I'll call her my make-out partner. That's all I did with her. Make out.  
I guess you can say I flaunted her in front of Rory, which I did, just trying to show Rory that I didn't need her--that the kiss had meant nothing, although I did need her, the kiss had meant something. I never told her 'Welcome Home,' although I wanted to.  
Things worked out in my favor, though, since she obsessed about make-out girl in front of Perfect Frankenstein Boyfriend, so he yelled at her in front of the town at a stupid dance marathon and walked off. She hightailed it out of there and went to the bridge to cry. Her bridge. My bridge. Our bridge.  
She did cry over the demise of her and Perfect Boyfriend--he was her first love--but not for long, since a few days later was the beginning of what Lorelai likes to call 'Rory and Jess: the Early Years.'  
We went out for almost a year, and then we broke up. Twelve hours later, we were making out once again. We were then together, happily, for three and a half years. We went on a road trip with Luke and Lorelai, who are pretty happily married right now, with three kids. She transferred from Yale to NYU and moved into a three-bedroom apartment with me. After graduation, however, she recieved a job offer from CNN in Atlanta, and so she moved away.  
I saw her on TV the other day, recieving an award for something, in the same dress she wore at the wedding I crashed. She thanked me in her speech, even though we haven't talked to each other in over a year and we haven't had a civilized conversation in six years. She said she still loves me as much as she did.  
The reason I chose today of all days to bore you with this is because today is Rory's birthday--she's twenty-eight--and I was feeling a little nostalgic.  
  


Happy Birthday, Rory, wherever you are. Welcome Home.

  
  
  
  
Rory looked up as her boss entered the room.  
  
"Rory! You're here early. Excited to be on your way?"  
  
Rory looked back down at the last line in his column. "Happy Birthday, Rory, wherever you are. Welcome Home." She looked back at her boss.  
  
"Can I talk to you after the meeting? I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
"The Dragonfly Inn is..." Lorelai started.  
  
"Officially open for business!" Sookie finished. They both cut the red ribbon in front of the door, and the town of Stars Hollow started filtering into the newly-renovated inn, most of them stopping to offer congratulations to Sookie and Lorelai.  
  
"It looks wonderful," Miss Patty gushed as she walked in.  
  
"You girls did a good job." Babbette said as she and Morey entered.  
  
"Very quickly. That's the kind of thing the Stars Hollow Business Owners Association likes."  
  
"Thank you, Taylor. Have you tried the cream puffs?" Lorelai showed him the cream puffs on the table. He headed over to try one.  
  
"I thought he was allergic to coconuts." Sookie said.  
  
"He is."  
  
"The cream puffs have coconut in them."  
  
"They do? Huh."  
  
"You knew the cream puffs had coconut in them."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. He'll just get a rash."  
  
"You've been hanging around Luke too long."  
  
"You know, I think that might be true." Lorelai smiled at Sookie. Sookie smiled back, and then they both headed inside.  
  
Half an hour later, the party was in full swing. People were eating Sookie's food, Taylor had gone home with a rash, Kirk was searching for his megaphone. Everything was normal. Jess was standing in the hallway in front of the open door when he was approached by eight-year-old Diane.  
  
"Jess, will you dance with me?"  
  
"Sure, Di."  
  
"Okay. My mom taught me how to waltz."  
  
"Well, the waltz doesn't really go with this song."  
  
Lorelai was singing 'The Coffee Song' along with Frank Sinatra.  
  
"Mom said the waltz goes with everything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jess and Diane started waltzing to 'The Coffee Song' and then continued when the song changed to 'Sadie, Sadie' from Funny Girl.  
  
"Did your mom decide on these songs?"  
  
"Her and Aunt Sookie."  
  
"Ah. I thought so."  
  
The second song ended, and Diane stopped.  
  
"I'm going to play with Jake," she said, referring to her little brother. Jess nodded, and she ran off. He felt someone watching him and he turned to look out the open door. It was her. Rory.  
  
He walked to the doorway, and stood there, leaning against the doorjamb. She walked up the stairs and then stopped on the top step.  
  
Gazing at the ground, Jess said, "Stay."  
  
Rory nodded, and then, realizing that he couldn't see her, said, "Yes."  
  
He looked up in surprise. She nodded again, and then they both ran into each other's arms. They kissed each other, their first kiss in six years, and after they clung to each other as tightly as they could.  
  
"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear. She laughed.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
  
  


~~2020~~

  
  
Luke and Lorelai Danes were very busy. She had her inn, he had his diner, but on top of that fifteen-year-old Diane was going to be presented into society in a few months, and fifteen-year-old Sam was escorting his girlfriend Rebecca at her own debutante ball. Luckily, eight-year-old Jake was too young to be coerced into anything by Emily who, after all these years, could still manipulate with the best of them. Insane grandparents aside, the Danes were a very happy family. Every once in a while, though, Lorelai thought Luke was being too much of a Schnicklefritz, and so she stole hat and he couldn't get it back until he fell down with her, which usually resulted in some kissing.  
  
Sookie and Jackson Melville were also pretty busy. Sookie had three children in five years, and then refused to have any more. Jackson agreed that three in five were enough, and they settled down to work on the inn. Sookie was the main chef at the inn, freaked out when she had to leave for even a little while, but she was helped by Jackson, who was still her produce guy after all these years.  
  
Dave and Lane Rygalski--well, what can I tell ya? They were made for each other, through and through. After Lane graduated from high school, she told her mother about the band. Her mother practically disowned her, and they didn't talk for almost two years as Lane traveled with the band. When Dave proposed, however, Lane and Mrs. Kim also made up, and as a wedding present Mrs. Kim sent the couple a rocking chair, half-price. Lane and Dave got married with Rory as Lane's maid of honor and had one child, because after the baby was born the band's schedule was off for months. You can find them on MTV and VH1, and every once in a while they make a guest appearance on a prime-time or talk show.  
  
Paris Gellar and Jamie...whatever the hell his last name is. Paris broke up with Jamie--he was, after all, a Princeton man--and they never talked again. Paris found comfort in Ben, a nice guy from Yale. They got married with Rory as a bridesmaid and had two children, both named after mutual professors, although the little girl's middle name is Ashley, after Paris' roommate in college. After all, she was the reason they met.  
  
Christopher and Sherry Hayden--well, now it's Christopher Hayden and Sherry Tinsdale. After about ten years, Christopher finally remembered why he was going to break up with Sherry in the first place and they got divorced. G.G.--or Georgia, as she prefers to be called--now lives with Christopher full-time and Sherry on some weekends and holidays. Georgia also visits her big sister in New York quite often.  
  
And there was someone else...let's see. L/L, S/J, L/D, P/J, C/S...who else? Hmmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmm--oh! You wanna know about Dean? Okay, here goes! He married some girl, very severely beat her, and is now in Illinois State Penitentiary for a long time. Fun!  
  
And I do think there was someone else. I do believe....Ah, yes. Rory and Jess. They got married not long after she showed up at the Inn. They had a private, very quick ceremony on their bridge very early in the morning. The only guests were Luke and Lorelai, as their witnesses. They threw a big party later that day, and invited the whole town, including all their friends. Rory moved to New York but stayed with CNN; she flew around the world a lot but somehow still managed to have two children--well, two and a half. They have one on the way. Six-year-old Nick's thrilled about his baby brother, because he wasn't so happy about his sister, Nora, when she was born. Nora says she can't wait for her little brother, but you never can tell with three-year-olds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. It's over. I hope it's to your satisfaction. I have worked many many _many many **many**_ hours on this, and my computer wouldn't let me put it up yesterday, so I had to rewrite it today. My personal favorite part was the newspaper article...that took a lot of time and over sixteen hundred words. Please review; maybe I can make it to two hundred. 


End file.
